Arco 1: El renacimiento de un Overlord
by Tismen
Summary: Hay quien dice que el mal no es leal. El 4º Overlord descubre esto al ser traicionado. Sin embargo encuentra un inesperado aliado en alguien a quién nunca conoció y creía muerto: su padre, el 3º Overlord. Con su ayuda tendrá una nueva oportunidad. Volverá al pasado y cambiará su destino. El 4º Overlord renacerá.
1. Prologo 1

**Prólogo 1: Traición**

\- Diría que lo siento… pero estaría mintiendo.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de apuñalarme en el pecho con una daga negra. Pude sentir como una especie de chispazo me recorrió y mi conexión con el Averno súbitamente empezó a debilitarse, provocando así que la energía del lugar dejase de regenerar mis heridas, las cuales eran bastante graves. Cada vez me sentía más y más débil y me estaba costando permanecer consciente.

¡Traición! Una emoción que no había sentido desde que había sido pequeño. Primero cuando mi madre me abandonó en Nordberg. Después cuando los aldeanos de esa maldita ciudad me vendieron al imperio sin contemplaciones. No obstante nada de eso se asemejaba a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora: Traicionado por el ser que me había guiado por tantos años y por una de mis amantes, a quién había salvado la vida en aquella isla remota. Ellos habían planeado mi muerte… y habían logrado llevarla a cabo.

En un último acto intenté reunir todo el poder que me quedaba y lancé un rayo de energía hacia ellos. Gnarl (Krazak) se apartó con una rapidez inusitada dada su edad y aspecto decrépito; sin embargo Juno no y fue alcanzada. No pude ver si fue suficiente como para llevarla conmigo a la tumba, pues a continuación caí inconsciente.

 **…**

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo fue una voz a lo lejos en medio de la oscuridad.

\- _Despierta…_

Al principio no era más que un murmullo. Y con lo cansado que yo estaba lo ignoré.

\- _¡Despierta! ¡No queda mucho tiempo!_ -escuché más alto y fuerte esta vez.

Y en mi estado somnoliento seguí sin hacerle caso.

\- _¡Por favor, despierta!_ -insistió la voz mucho más fuerte y con cierto tono de desesperación-. _No quiero que mueras, hijo…_

Hijo… se me hacía familiar esa palabra, pero ahora mismo no caía. ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes? No recordaba que me hubiesen llamado "hijo" alguna vez…

Varias memorias me asaltaron de mi niñez, de cuando yo observaba con envidia a los otros niños con sus familias, siendo llamados hijos por sus…

\- …padres.

Algo en mí reaccionó y conseguí abrir los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro, pero era capaz de distinguir una tenue y brillante figura sobre mí con apariencia incorpórea.

Volví a cerrar los ojos antes de abrirlos nuevamente.

Ahora la habitación no estaba tan oscura como creía. Estaba débilmente iluminada por algo a la distancia. No obstante esa luz estaba desapareciendo lentamente.

\- ¡Despierta! ¡No te queda tiempo! -me gritó la figura, lo cual consiguió espabilarme y hacerme recordar.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me has llamado hijo?

\- Soy tu padre…

\- ¿Mi padre? –le interrumpí casi gritando-. No me hagas reír. Mi padre me abandonó y después murió. Es imposible que tú seas mi padre.

\- ¡Esas son las mentiras que esa sabandija de Gnarl te contó! –exclamó el hombre con furia, no hacia mí, sino hacia… ¿Gnarl?

Fue entonces cuando recordé como me había traicionado y asesinado… lo cual me hizo sentirme furioso una vez más.

\- ¡GNARL! ¡Maldito traidor…!

\- Te lleva mintiendo toda tu vida –me dijo él habiéndose calmado ligeramente-. Y te ha traicionado, al igual que me traicionó a mí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? Si no estás muerto, ¿por qué no viniste a por mí antes? ¿Y dónde diablos estamos? Lo último que recuerdo es…

\- No, aún no estás muerto –me interrumpió con cierta prisa-, ni yo tampoco. No tenemos mucho tiempo para explicaciones en este instante porque a cada segundo estás más cerca de la muerte. Mi poder es lo único que te está manteniendo con vida, no obstante estoy demasiado lejos físicamente como para hacer gran cosa.

\- ¿Por qué no me hablaste antes tal y como estás haciendo ahora?

\- Porque tu conexión con el Averno me lo impedía. Y antes de eso ni yo sabía cómo ni era lo suficientemente poderoso. La única ocasión que tuve fue cuando fuiste atrapado por el imperio y luchaste en el coliseo completamente aislado de la conexión. Sin embargo estabas inconsciente y lleno de heridas realizadas por los guardias, por lo que tuve que emplear todo mi poder para curarte mínimamente y que no murieras. Después estaba demasiado cansado como para hablarte.

\- ¿Y cómo es que ahora si puedes? –pregunté desconfiado pero recordando cómo en aquella ocasión me había despertado sintiéndome mejor de cómo sabía que debía estar.

\- Porque tu conexión con el Averno se está desvaneciendo –recordé la daga con la que me habían atravesado y aquella sensación de aislamiento y pérdida de magia. Era cierto-. Eso es lo que simboliza esa luz en la distancia que se está apagando. Por eso debemos actuar antes de que se apague del todo.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás pudiendo contactar conmigo entonces en esta especie de limbo?

\- Prometo explicártelo todo después. Ahora lo que voy a hacer es crear una conexión entre nosotros y te enviaré todo el poder que pueda. Eso te hará regresar nuevamente al mundo real. Mi poder combatirá lo que sea que te está haciendo perder la conexión con el Averno. Entonces tú debes llamar todo el poder posible del Averno y pasármelo a mí a través del vínculo. Al hacerlo se afianzará la conexión y yo mismo tendré acceso al Averno, por lo que podré comunicarme contigo en todo momento…

\- Ya me han traicionado una vez. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¿Cómo no sé que esto es algo que intentas hacer para escapar de donde quiera que estés y que yo tome tu lugar?

\- ¡No tienes otra opción! ¡Es esto o la muerte! ¡Te prometo que no es una trampa! ¡Sobrevivirás! ¡Y podrás vengarte! ¡Sólo tienes que confiar en mí!

¿Confiar? ¿Justo después de ser traicionado por mi "leal" consejero y una de mis queridas? ¡Quería venganza!

Sin embargo él tenía razón. Él era mi única forma de seguir vivo. Ya veríamos hasta donde llega esto.

\- ¿Y qué diablos quieres a cambio?

\- Lo discutiremos después. Te juro que no saldrás mal parado.

\- …muy bien.

\- Transferirte mi energía de golpe va a doler –me advirtió.

Varios rayos de luz azules salieron de sus manos e impactaron en mi pecho. Concentrándome en mi furia conseguí, más o menos, ignorar el dolor.

\- Durante la transferencia de energía serás vulnerable. Repite el siguiente hechizo para formar un escudo mágico temporal para protegerte, ya que si mueres, se acabó para los dos.

Asentí. Una luz blanca me embargó y me encontré de nuevo en el mundo real, donde un "héroe" estaba a punto de darme el golpe de gracia.

Hacía unos pocos meses había surgido una nueva pandilla de "héroes" empeñada en acabar con mi reinado "maligno". Al principio sus intentos habían sido penosos; sin embargo de un día para otro habían empezado a tener un éxito abrumador. Ahora entendía el porqué: Gnarl y Juno. Ellos los habían ayudado.

De un puñetazo lo envié por los aires hacia atrás y me levanté como pude. El dolor de mis heridas era abrumador.

\- ¿Sigue vivo? ¿Cómo? –preguntó uno de ellos con los ojos abiertos.

\- No importa. No está en condiciones de combatirnos. En cuanto muera nos uniremos a Mark y al resto de nuestros hombres en acabar con las putas, destruir este lugar y saquear sus riquezas. Sólo entonces habremos eliminado toda maldad del Overlord.

Ignoré sus palabras por el momento. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme:

Podía sentir dentro de mí la conexión debilitada con el Averno y una nueva con mi padre. Sentía como la magia de mi padre combatía el veneno que me aislaba del Averno. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo, era capaz de notar cómo se estaba cansando muy rápidamente. Si estaba tan lejos como decía… transferirme su poder debía ser muy difícil.

Invoqué el poder del Averno y lo canalicé al vínculo con mi padre. Noté como mi padre parecía recuperarse y su lucha contra el veneno se hacía más fácil.

Otro de los héroes intentó atacarme, pero usé el hechizo que mi padre me dijo y el escudo mágico lo paró en seco. A lo lejos pude ver a Gnarl mirarme atónito.

"¡Ahora!" –gritó mi padre en mi mente-. "¡Nuestra conexión se ha afianzado! ¡Usa el poder para curarte mientras sigo combatiendo el veneno!"

Hice lo que me dijo y mientras los héroes intentaban romper el escudo que me protegía, mis heridas se iban regenerando. De una de ellas empezó a salir una substancia púrpura: el veneno.

Pronto me sentí casi como nuevo. Bajé el escudo y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar lancé el conjuro de "presencia maléfica" sobre uno de los héroes. Como sospechaba realmente no eran más que mentecatos de mente débil, ya que su mente apenas opuso resistencia y antes de que los otros pudiesen reaccionar, se encontraba bajo mi control.

\- Atácalos.

\- Sí señor –respondió éste en una voz muerta antes de lanzarse hacia los otros.

Sus "amigos" no tardaron en atacarlo sin contemplaciones al verlo obedecerme. Sin embargo fue la distracción que necesité para rematarlos yo mismo.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Por detrás!" –exclamó la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza.

Esquivé al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta para ver a Gnarl atacarme con la misma daga envenenada.

\- ¿Por qué, Gnarl? –pregunté.

\- Has dejado de ser un auténtico Overlord. Ahora te contentas con pequeños actos de crueldad y con gobernar tu dominio lúgubre. ¡Eso no es maldad! Un verdadero Overlord debería estar continuamente causando caos vez y expandiendo su dominio. Debes ser eliminado para hacer sitio a un nuevo mal más puro. ¡Esbirros! ¡Atacad!

Una marea de esbirros salió de todas direcciones y vino a por mí. Rápidamente realicé mi nuevo hechizo de escudo para defenderme.

\- No sé de dónde has sacado el hechizo del escudo defensivo –replicó Gnarl-, pero no durará mucho.

"¿Es eso cierto?" –pregunté mentalmente a mi padre a través del vínculo.

"Sí. Esta versión es la más básica y sencilla de realizar. Las más complicadas requerirían mucho tiempo de aprendizaje."

"¿Qué hago entonces? ¿Cómo diablos es que me están atacando mis propios esbirros?"

"Gnarl, como maestro esbirro, puede invocar nuevos esbirros y controlarlos, normalmente para el cuidado del lugar. Estos son los esbirros que siempre están por la torre en diversas tareas. Busca un portal al criadero arcano y convoca esbirros bajo tu propio control. Éstos te obedecerán."

Haciéndole caso, corrí hasta el portal más próximo. No me quedaba mucha ánima. Había estado siendo "utilizada" en misiones contra los nuevos héroes lideradas por Gnarl que casi siempre fallaban. Otra cosa que explicaba su traición.

Convoqué a mi propio ejército y los mandé atacar a los esbirros. Además realicé el hechizo de halo siniestro para aumentar enormemente su fuerza y vitalidad.

Con los demás esbirros ocupados, yo fui a por él.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó Gnarl atónito y temeroso-. ¿Cómo has anulado el veneno y curado a tiempo?

\- No eres digno de tal información –le di una patada con la bota de la armadura.

\- L-lo siento, maestro. T-tenía que comprobar que seguías siendo lo suficientemente malvado como para seguir siendo el Overlord.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? –le pregunté con furia.

\- ¿Eh? –preguntó confuso.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir si yo he o no he dejado de ser un buen Overlord?

\- ¡Soy quién elige al siguiente Overlord! –respondió con una arrogancia inusitada que me sorprendió ligeramente, lo cual aprovechó para lanzarse hacia mí nuevamente con la daga. Esta vez lo estaba esperando. Lo esquivé y le lancé mi electricidad para torturarlo, lo cual le hizo soltar la daga.

\- ¡Falso! ¡Eliges candidatos cuando no hay un Overlord! ¡Es el Averno el que luego los elige! ¡El Averno me eligió, y aún me acepta como tal! ¡Así es como fue desde el inicio con el Barón Black! ¡Así está escrito en los libros que él legó y vosotros, esbirros, conservasteis! ¡Libros que me hiciste leer desde pequeño! ¡Tú fuiste el que intentó cortar mi conexión para que me considerase muerto!

\- H-has d-dejado d-de ser m-malo –tartamudeó durante la tortura-. Has d-dejado d-de c-causar m-mal.

\- Falso. He dejado de causar caos. Me he dedicado a consolidar mi dominio -paré con la tortura mágica, lo agarré del cuello y lo alcé en el aire.

\- ¡CAOS ES MALDAD!

\- ¿Según quién? ¿Tú? ¿Quién eres tú para decidir qué es maldad? ¡TÚ! ¡ERES! ¡UN! ¡ESBIRRO! –grité mientras con mi arma iba cortando sus miembros uno a uno-. ¡TU MISIÓN ES SERVIR Y OBEDECER AL OVERLORD, NO CUESTIONARLO!

\- ¡LO SIENTO, AMO! –suplicó.

\- Demasiado tarde –y le corté la cabeza.

De su cuerpo empezó a salir una enorme nube negra.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunté en voz alta, acostumbrado como estaba a preguntar a Gnarl mis dudas en todo momento a través del casco. Me sacudí la cabeza.

"Energía maligna concentrada" –me respondió la voz cansada de mi padre sobresaltándome. Ya no me acordaba de él-. "Intenta absorberla como si fuese ánima."

No teniendo nada que perder le hice caso. La nube negra fue hacia mi guantelete y se concentró hasta que, de alguna manera, obtuvo forma física y cayeron al suelo lo que reconocí instantáneamente como 5 cristales oscuros. Rápidamente ordené a mis esbirros que los cogiesen y guardasen.

"Gracias" –le dije a mi padre.

"De nada. Ahora acaba de restaurar el orden en el Averno. No deberías tener más problemas. Yo necesito descansar. Crear el vínculo y luchar contra el veneno ha sido agotador tanto mágica como mentalmente. Mañana hablaremos y te explicaré mis planes. Pero si me necesitas llámame a través del vínculo y responderé."

"Muy bien…" –respondí algo dubitativo. ¿Qué iba a responder? Me había ayudado… pero aún así desconfiaba de él. Tendría que ver que quería a cambio. Si no me gustaba, me negaría. Después de todo, soy el Overlord.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi los cadáveres de tantos esbirros.

\- ¿Alguno más ha olvidado el deber principal de un esbirro de ser leal al Overlord por encima de todo? -pregunté a los supervivientes.

Ninguno respondió.

\- Echad todos los pedazos a la lava de la forja –ordené después de invocar a más esbirros-. Que no queden restos.

Como muchas veces en el pasado, usé mi conexión con el Averno para solicitar un mapa mental de la zona y ver dónde quedaban enemigos. Me mostró muchos Gnomos y un último héroe en mis dependencias privadas. Ellos, al parecer, habían sido los que habían escavado el túnel que había permitido a los héroes llegar hasta aquí. También me indicó algo que me dejó en shock durante unos segundos: mis queridas estaban muertas.

Convoqué a más esbirros y me dirigí hacia allí. Observé cómo me estaban poniendo patas arriba el lugar mientras que el "héroe" se dedicaba a robarme mi oro. Sigilosamente fui a por él y con mi poderosa hacha le abrí el cráneo.

Después envié a mis esbirros a por los Gnomos. Dada la poca ánima que me quedaba, me venían muy bien.

Recorrí todas las dependencias hasta que llegué a la zona donde se habían atrincherado mis 2 leales queridas. Lo primero que vi fue el cadáver de Fay (la Ninfa Reina). Estaba rodeado de muchos cadáveres humanos, lo que significaba que había caído luchando y defendiendo a Kelda, tal y como le había pedido. ¿Qué por qué le había pedido eso cuando la propia Kelda era de armas tomar y podía defenderse sola? Pues porque estaba embarazada.

La encontré más atrás, caída en medio de un mar de sangre con una espada atravesando su abultado vientre.

Esa imagen me caló el alma.

Grité de furia. Kelda, mi Kelda. Puede que no supiera lo que era el amor exactamente, pero desde mi infancia la mayoría de mis buenos recuerdos habían sido con ella. Me importaba mucho. La quería.

"¿Qué?" –escuché en mi mente la voz de mi padre, sobresaltada por mi repentino grito-. "Oh…"

No dijo nada más.

No hacía falta.

* * *

Esta es una de las ideas que tuve sobre Overlord hace años cuando jugué a los juegos. La primera parte de esto, concretamente, la tenía escrita en una libreta.

La semana pasada decidí pasarlo a ordenador y a partir de ahí decidí acabar el prólogo (dividido en 2 partes).

Si decidiese continuar la historia, se dividiría en 3 arcos o libros:

Arco 1: El renacimiento de un Overlord. (Historia del Overlord 2)

Arco 2: La reencarnación de un Overlord. (Crossover con Fable I, II, III)

Arco 3: La venganza de un Overlord. (Historia Overlord 1 + ... sopresa)


	2. Prologo 2

**Prólogo 2: Fin de una era**

La verdad es que me sorprendió lo mucho que me afectó la muerte de Kelda.

Como malvado Overlord pensaba que me importaba un comino lo que le pasase a todo el mundo. Sí, siempre había preferido esclavizar antes que matar a mis súbditos, sin embargo nunca había tenido problemas con lidiar con mis enemigos.

Lo único que me calmó lo suficiente como para pensar racionalmente fue su promesa de que tenía una manera de corregir lo ocurrido y devolverme a mis queridas, pero que primero debía restaurar el control en mi dominio.

Me pasé el resto de la noche recorriendo furioso y… triste el Averno, matando todo Gnomo superviviente que aún no había escapado y juzgando a los esbirros. Unos cuantos viridios habían permanecido ocultos a la espera de atacarme por sorpresa. Agradecí enormemente el hechizo de escudo que mi padre me había enseñado.

De los más viejos, independientes e inteligentes, únicamente Mortis (un zarco encargado del criadero arcano, desde la creación de nuevos esbirros hasta de capturar temporalmente y resucitar las almas de los muertos) me era completamente leal y no tenía nada que ver con la traición de Gnarl.

De hecho él también estaba bastante enfadado ante la acción de los otros en mi contra.

\- Esas no son acciones propias de un esbirro -explicó su enfado-. Los esbirros nacemos, luchamos, servimos y morimos por el Overlord. Así somos y así seremos siempre. Es una necesidad vital para nosotros.

\- ¿Y cómo Gnarl y los otros pudieron entonces ignorarla? -había preguntado enfadado.

\- … cuando hay más de un Overlord, cada esbirro elige a quién ser leal. Como no puede haber más de uno, ambos Overlord deben combatir hasta que sólo quede uno.

\- ¡No hay un segundo Overlord! -exclamé.

\- Hipotéticamente hablando… habrá otro Overlord cuando tú mueras. Gnarl eligió ser leal a ese "futuro" Overlord. Y por el bien de ese "futuro" Overlord tú debías morir para que "él" obtenga tu poder lo antes posible.

Me quedé callado unos instantes sopesando dicha información.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu opinión?

\- El Overlord actual es lo único que importa.

Durante los siguientes días aislé el Averno completamente del exterior, tanto mágica como físicamente. En un principio quise liderar expediciones para exterminar a todos los "rebeldes" que habían surgido tras la conquista de mis dominios, sin embargo mi padre me advirtió que de hacerlo algunos de los instigadores se esconderían a la espera de otra oportunidad. Que para hacerlos salir lo mejor era hacerles creer que los 'héroes' habían conseguido matarlo.

Viendo la lógica en ello y queriendo vengarme del resto de conspiradores, ordené a todos mis esbirros reparar y aislar todo y si alguien los capturase en busca de información, debían decir que yo había muerto. De hecho envié alguno al exterior con tareas básicas para que fuesen capturados.

Mientras tanto conversé con mi padre.

Me habló de sus propios comienzos como Overlord, cómo él había sido uno de los 8 héroes que se habían alzado a combatir al 2º Overlord. Y lo derrotaron.

No obstante el Overlord había tenido un as bajo la manga. Él ya era muy mayor, por lo que había planeado y preparado un ritual para poseer un cuerpo joven, fuerte y "digno" de él. Por eso había dejado que los héroes se fortaleciesen y le atacasen. La pelea no había sido más que una prueba para elegir al mejor candidato, y al mismo tiempo debilitarlos para que sus almas no pudiesen presentar batalla.

Durante la batalla, el líder de los héroes, un viejo mago, se dio cuenta de los signos presentes para la realización de un ritual, el cual el Overlord activó.

Me contó como él mismo se había sacrificado para interrumpir el hechizo que estaba realizando y, a pesar de sus heridas, se tiró por un precipicio llevándoselo consigo. Ambos sobrevivieron a la caída, pero con graves heridas mortales, aunque las de él eran menos graves que las del Overlord, ya que lo había usado para amortiguar su propia caída.

Me dijo como los demás héroes lo abandonaron, más preocupados por saquear la Torre Oscura. Sólo uno, el mago y líder de todos bajó, y más que nada a comprobar que el Overlord realmente había muerto. No obstante en cuanto el mago se le acercó, el Overlord, desesperado por sobrevivir, acabó el ritual y poseyó el viejo cuerpo del mago. Y mientras los demás héroes saqueaban la torre, el Overlord se acercó a su viejo cuerpo, lo incineró y luego fue a por él, quién se encontraba inconsciente.

El Overlord había determinado que su cuerpo era el mejor, pero ahora que se encontraba en el cuerpo del mago, requeriría meses o incluso años para adaptarse completamente al cuerpo, expulsar completamente el alma del anfitrión y asimilar sus memorias.

Mientras pensaba en esto tuvo una idea, como venganza contra los héroes que habían osado alzarse contra él (aunque les hubiese dejado en parte), los corrompería y derrotaría desde dentro, fingiendo ser uno de ellos.

Mi padre me dijo como el 2º Overlord colocó sobre él un hechizo para bloquear su memoria y lo llevó a una cámara de éxtasis y curación donde, durante los siguientes 7 años, sus heridas fueron curadas y la magia residual de la Torre Oscura y de los esbirros fortalecieron su cuerpo para que alcanzase su potencial físico y obtuviese cierta longevidad.

Cuando despertó Gnarl, bajo las órdenes del 2º Overlord, le hizo creer que él era el siguiente Overlord, por lo que tenía que acabar con los 7 héroes que habían matado a su predecesor. Y básicamente restauró el viejo dominio del Overlord, acabó con los corruptos héroes para ser traicionado por Gnarl al dejar entrar al mago/Overlord. Se enfrentó a él y lo venció, afianzándose como el legítimo 3º Overlord.

Luego me habló del Dios Olvidado, quién había sido encerrado por la Diosa Madre en su templo dentro del llamado Abismo Infernal. Y como ella también lo maldijo para que nadie pudiese recordarlo y fuese olvidado.

Me explicó que cuando un dios es olvidado pierde la mayor parte de su poder y corre el riesgo de morir. Y que en este caso perdió toda conexión con el dominio de la Diosa Madre (la Tierra). Y al debilitarse su poder sólo alcanzó a anular la maldición y por tanto controlar los Abismos más cercanos al Infernal en el que estaba atrapado. Cuanto más lejanos estuviesen, menos control poseía sobre ellos. Por ello creó tótems especiales que absorbían energía maligna y corrupta y le permitían mantener el control.

Sin embargo, y sin tener idea de cómo, a escondidas Gnarl y el Bufón realizaron un ritual contactar con el Dios Olvidado para acabar con él, ya que no lo consideraban un verdadero Overlord por no ser lo suficientemente "malvado". Le confesó que la mayoría de esto lo aprendió tiempo después.

Crearon una conexión entre este mundo y los Abismos, siendo el Bufón trasladado al templo del Dios Olvidado, quien la aprovechó para crear portales a 4 de los Abismos que aún contralaba. Abismos donde habían acabado 4 de los corruptos héroes y estaban siendo torturados. Al parecer la corrupción de ellos había sido tan grande que había dado mucho poder a dichos Abismos y por ello pudo abrir esos portales con mayor facilidad. Con los portales abiertos atrajo a seres "vivos" que se dispuso a torturar, obteniendo más energía maligna y corrupta para los tótems de control (los seres que acababan en los Abismos por defecto eran seres malvados y muertos, lo cual no genera tanta energía maligna como de torturar inocentes).

Mi padre me dijo que entró en los Abismos a sacar a sus "súbditos" que habían querido "escapar" de él, cuando realmente aún no les había hecho nada más que salvarlos de la tiranía y corrupción de los héroes. Se hizo con el control de los tótems y se los llevó a su Torre, y después los usó para abrir el portal al Abismo Infernal, que sin saberlo era lo que el Olvidado quería.

Entró en el Abismo para cortar de una vez por todas la conexión, y se enfrentó al debilitado Dios, quien, ahora que el portal estaba abierto necesitaba una última cosa para escapar: una poderosa fuerza vital que temporalmente aumentase y alterase su propia "vida" y así sobrepasar los hechizos impuestos por la Diosa Madre.

No obstante él perdió. Y como acto final de venganza antes de morir provocó que gran parte de su dominio se derrumbase. Al mismo tiempo la conexión creada por el ritual de los esbirros y mantenida por el poder del Olvidado empezó a perderse. Hubiera podido escapar si no fuese por el esbirro bufón traidor, ya que tras la muerte del Olvidado él era el único que mantenía abierta la conexión desde el lado del Abismo y le dejó en la estacada saliendo antes que él y cortándola de golpe.

Me contó que desde entonces estuvo atrapado allí. Que lo primero que notó fue la pérdida de conexión con el Núcleo Vital, lo que significaba que había dejado de ser el Overlord. Y sin el Núcleo Vital la mayor parte de su magia había desaparecido. Sin él sus reservas mágicas eran apenas suficientes para darle poder a su armadura mágica. Se dio cuenta de su debilidad y dependencia a su magia y a los esbirros.

Luego me explicó que descubrió que, con la muerte del Olvidado él se había convertido en el Señor del Abismo Infernal, aunque la mayor parte estuviese ahora en ruinas. Cómo lo exploró de rincón a rincón, como encontró la biblioteca del Dios y devoró los tomos llenos de sabiduría ancestral y muchos otros escritos por el propio Olvidado para lidiar con el aburrimiento de estar encerrado sin nada nuevo que hacer.

A partir de dicho conocimiento aprendió a usar los tótems que había traído a este Abismo como fuente suplementaria de poder. No era lo mismo que el Núcleo Vital pero le permitió restaurar el Abismo Infernal y "moldearlo" en cierta medida.

Estudió y aprendió muchos conjuros y magias distintas que el Olvidado había escrito y probado en un intento de escapar, todas en vano ante el poder de la Diosa Madre. Sin embargo él no era el Olvidado. A él no le afectaba la potente maldición de ella. No obstante no podía abrir su propio portal porque no era lo suficientemente poderoso.

Pero pudo usar otras magias, como la de la proyección astral. El espíritu del Olvidado tampoco podía salir del Abismo, sin embargo él sí que podía. Así que como espíritu viajó por el mundo. No podía interaccionar ni ser visto, pero observó y aprendió todo lo que pudo.

"Fue así como presencié muchos acontecimientos de tu vida, hijo" –me dijo-. "No sabes lo orgulloso que me sentí al verte derrotar a ese "Emperador".

Quizás en otro momento hubiese sentido alegría ante el hecho de que mi padre hubiese velado por mí, como siempre había querido en mi infancia; sin embargo estaba demasiado afectado por la muerte Kelda para inmutarme.

Me contó que otra cosa que el Olvidado intentó fueron los viajes en el tiempo. Había ideado un ritual que permitiese que su espíritu viajase en el tiempo y se fusionase con su yo más joven. Pronto descubrió el principal problema: no podía fusionarse con su yo del pasado si éste era más poderoso de lo que él lo era actualmente. Y gracias a la maldición de la Diosa Madre no podía hacerlo antes de la maldición y exilio. Motivos por los que abandonó dicha idea.

Mi padre me explicó que sabía que no podría fusionarse con su yo joven cuando era el Overlord ya que con la conexión con el Núcleo Vital era mucho más poderoso de lo que era ahora. No obstante planeó fusionarse con su yo de "antes" de convertirse en el Overlord.

Sin embargo descubrió otro problema: con el ritual no podía viajar más allá de la primera vez que él había aparecido en el mundo en el que se realizaba el ritual. Para el Olvidado eso no era problema, pues muchas veces había visitado en el pasado el templo en el que quedó atrapado. Pero para él significaba que lo más atrás que podía viajar en el tiempo era el momento en el que entró por primera vez en el Abismo Infernal, y no podía fusionarse con su yo joven hasta que éste se quedó atrapado y perdió la conexión con el Núcleo Vital.

Me dijo que aprovechó para salvar a los pocos esbirros que habían quedado atrapados con él pero que habían muerto la primera vez por causa del derrumbamiento.

Del grupo de esbirros que había venido con él al Abismo la mayoría o murió o consiguió escapar. Sólo quedaron atrapados con él 13 esbirros: 5 zarcos (azules), 4 parduzcos (marrones), 3 bermejos (rojos) y 1 viridio (verde). Con el tiempo, al estar alejados de sus respectivos criaderos, fueron perdiendo color y ganando inteligencia, aunque no comparable a la de Gnarl o la de otros que llevaban siglos fuera de los criaderos. Los parduzos se volvieron de un color blanco/grisáceo parecido al de Gnarl. El azul de los zarcos se oscureció bastante y se volvió menos intenso. El rojo de los bermejos se apagó y se hizo menos intenso. El verde del viridio se oscureció.

A pesar de no ser ya el Overlord, aún era capaz de controlarlos gracias a la gema del guantelete y a su propia magia, que los hacía seguir viéndolo como tal al tener ellos también su conexión con el Criadero Arcano y el Núcleo Vital rota.

Con ayuda de los viajes en el tiempo pudo experimentar en los esbirros sin temor a que muriesen y no poder reemplazarlos. Usando ánima que encontró en el Abismo y su propia magia consiguió hacerlos más fuertes y resistentes. Además de que ahora sólo serían leales a él y no al "Overlord". Ahora estaban compuestos por 100 esferas de ánima cada uno en vez de 1, y no toda del mismo color. Probó distintas combinaciones para mejores resultados:

Me resumió algunos de sus descubrimientos: Con ánima zarca, un 10% les permitía "no ahogarse" al tocar agua. Un 20% mejoraba su inteligencia y capacidad de aprendizaje. Un 30% provocaban que sus ataques fueran parcialmente mágicos, por lo que podían entonces atacar criaturas completamente mágicas e inmunes a ataques no mágicos (como fantasmas). Además también adquirían cierta inmunidad a la magia según el porcentaje. Un 60% les permitía "nadar" y un 80% les permitía absorber magia. Necesitaban al menos un 80% para ser considerados "zarcos".

Con ánima parduzca, un 10% mejoraba sus cuerpos físicos. Un 30% aumentaba su tamaño (hasta medir lo mismo que un humano), aumentando su fuerza considerablemente. Un 50% mejoraba aún más su velocidad y con un 70% adquirían el conocimiento innato para usar cualquier arma (lo más común es que sólo procurasen clavar las partes afiladas en el enemigo, ahora sabían usar las armas correctamente). Se necesitaba un 70% para ser considerados "parduzcos".

Con ánima bermeja, un 10% mejoraba su puntería, un 20% mejoraba sus sentidos (sobre todo la vista), un 40% los hacía inmunes al fuego y un 70% les permitía generarlo. A partir de este porcentaje se les podía considerar "bermejos".

Con ánima viridia, un 5% les otorgaba la capacidad de andar sin hacer el menor ruido, un 15% aumentaba la velocidad de reacción, un 30% disminuía su tamaño sin que ello supusiese menor fuerza o velocidad. A partir del 50% empezaban a oler mal y a poder resistir malos olores y venenos. Y era necesario al menos un 70% para obtener completo sigilo y la capacidad de "desaparecer", a éstos se les podía considerar verdaderos "viridios".

Luego me comentó que, usando los viajes en el tiempo y la proyección astral, pudo explorar mucho mejor los acontecimientos del mundo. Aprendió grandes cosas que estaban sucediendo al otro lado del mundo y pudo volver a ver los sucesos más importantes desde varias perspectivas.

"Y debo decir, que todas las veces que, cuando estabas atrapado en el circo, no te ayudé dándote mi poder para curarte, moriste." -me confesó, provocando que mis ojos se abriesen como platos-. "Dependes del poder del Averno tanto como yo dependía del Núcleo Vital. Yo aún no he logrado paliar mi dependencia. Sí, he entrenado mi poder mágico natural, pero éste se resetea cada vez que viajo en el tiempo. Lo único que permanece igual es el poder que me proporcionan los Tótems de los Abismos. Y por tanto dependo de ellos."

Me explicó como aprendió los requisitos para abrir un nuevo portal que le permitiese escapar: una gran cantidad de poder (equivalente a los 4 tótems que el Olvidado le había "permitido" conquistar para dicha tarea) y una gran cantidad de energía maligna procedente de al menos 4 de los 7 pecados capitales que servirían como "llave" al Abismo Infernal.

Claro estaba que todo eso debía introducirse en un círculo ritual específico. El Olvidado lo enmascaró como una entrada al igual que las otras pero bloqueada a la espera de la llave. Y los tótems, llenos de magia y energía maligna de 4 pecados capitales distintos (Gula, Pereza, Lujuria y Avaricia), al introducirse dentro del círculo del ritual uno después de otro comenzaron el ritual de "desbloqueo".

Sin embargo mi padre me explicó que él no era el Olvidado ni tenía su poder como para controlar otros Abismos de los que recoger energía maligna de los muertos malvados. Así que tenía 2 opciones: o dejaba pasar el tiempo y según entrenaba y aumentaba su magia natural ir controlando lentamente otros Abismos, los cuales no tenían dueño ahora mismo; o buscaba ayuda externa. Y el principal problema que la primera opción le planteaba era que él no era inmortal. No duraría eternamente. Su única salvación por el momento era su capacidad de viajar en el tiempo.

Así que eligió la opción que le quedaba, buscar ayuda externa. ¿Pero como contactar con el mundo exterior cuando su proyección astral era incapaz de intervenir?

Tras mucho buscar encontró un hechizo que permitiría a alguien contactar con un pariente sanguíneo cercano de cierto poder sin importar la distancia y crear una conexión mágica y mental entre ellos. Es así como podía contactar conmigo desde el Abismo Infernal. La pega es que no podía realizar al mismo tiempo la proyección astral para verme. Lo intentó en muchas ocasiones (y teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo no era un obstáculo para él, eso son _muchas)_ , pero cuando era joven yo no tenía la suficiente magia como para "escuchar" y después el Averno le bloqueó completamente.

Me confesó que había presenciado mi muerte varias veces, buscando el momento justo para contactar conmigo y salvarme; y que esta era la primera vez que funcionó.

Por último me explicó su plan para salir y al mismo tiempo ayudarme a recuperar a Kelda: si repetía ahora el ritual para viajar en el tiempo, gracias a la conexión creada entre nosotros podría arrastrarme también a mí al pasado si tuviese el poder suficiente, y si yo le transmitía el poder del Averno lo tendría. Además esto produciría que mantuviésemos la conexión en el pasado a pesar de mi juventud, carencia de magia y/o el Averno.

Una vez en el pasado yo podría repetir las cosas, pero con él aconsejándome en vez de simplemente seguir las "recomendaciones" de Gnarl, que siempre habían sido prácticamente órdenes que en mi ignorancia y su forma de hablar yo no había visto.

"¿Y cómo piensas salir?" -pregunté-. "Porque no pienso ser esa 'llave de maldad'."

"No cumples los requisitos" -me replicó para mi sorpresa-. "Curiosamente tu nivel de 'corrupción' no es muy elevado. A lo mucho tienes un nivel alto de 'Arrogancia' por tus acciones malvadas para dominar completamente Glacialia y Luxeterna. Nunca llegaste a realizar actos malvados relacionados con los demás pecados capitales. Además de que no importa ya que una vez en el pasado tu 'estatus' se reseteará."

"¿Entonces…?" -empecé pero me vino la inspiración. Necesitaba una gran fuente de poder y a alguien tan corrupto que hubiese cometido una cantidad desproporcional de acciones malignas, alguien como…- "Solarius."

"Exacto. Seguí con detalle la vida de ese elfo idiota. Su **Envidia** por los demás que tenían magia cuando él no, lo llevó a traicionar a los seres mágicos, a esparcir los rumores sobre la maldad de estos y a capturarlos para extraer su magia. Su **Ira** fue lo que le llevó a torturarlos en el circo para verlos sufrir. Su **Avaricia** por conseguir más y más magia, llevando el exterminio y esclavitud de todo ser mágico más allá de lo que realmente necesitaba para su plan. Su **Gula** cuando empezó a 'consumir' dicha magia para alterar su cuerpo y nunca era suficiente, siempre quería más de lo necesario, llegando a experimentar en multitud de hombres para comprobar los límites de dicha 'consumición' más allá de lo necesario para obtener un cuerpo mágico potente. Su **Lujuria** por la Ninfa Reina, que fue lo que le llevó a traicionarla en el último refugio cuando ya no era siquiera necesario y ello le llevó a sacrificar a cientos de soldados y ciudadanos en el fango mágico. Su **Arrogancia** por convertirse en Emperador y someter a miles y esclavizar a muchos más. El único Pecado de que se podría decir que nunca mostró fue **Pereza**."

"Y en la batalla final, con toda aquella energía mágica reunida…"

"Exacto. Y por si no fuera suficiente te voy a ayudar a crear un nuevo tótem que irá absorbiendo la energía maligna y corrupta de aquellos a los que mates…"

"… como los Gobernadores de Glacialia y Luxeterna, además de muchos ciudadanos "nobles" del imperio." –terminé por él.

"Sí. Además de que eres necesario para activar el ritual desde fuera. Tenlo por seguro, no voy a traicionarte. Si no crees que sea porque soy tu padre, al menos cree que es porque eres mi única posibilidad de salir de aquí."

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Qué me impide decir que acepto y después negarme? Soy el Overlord, estoy acostumbrado a coger lo que quiero y al cuerno las represalias."

"Lo sé, lo he visto. Se nota que estás demasiado influenciado por Gnarl. Sólo a él le gusta esa actitud que a largo plazo sólo da problemas."

Me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Siempre había actuado de esa manera porque buscaba la aprobación de Gnarl. Cerré los ojos con enfado hacia mí mismo. No había sido más que su marioneta. Yo no había sido más que la imagen pública mientras él dirigía el cotarro detrás de las escenas.

"Pero imagínalo. La cara que pondrán él, tu madre, Solarius, tu… padrastro" –murmuró lo último entrecerrando los dientes-. "¡Qué mejor venganza que hacer algo que no esperan para nada. Imagínate sus reacciones al verme de vuelta y ayudarte yo mismo a darles una paliza!"

Me lo imaginé, y sonreí perversamente.

"¿Y después? Técnicamente al salir serás de nuevo el Overlord… ¿Qué te impide combatirme y matarme y hacerte con mi dominio lúgubre?

"… he hecho planes. Primero para ganar poder sin depender de fuentes externas como el Averno, el Núcleo Vital o los Tótems de los Abismos. Luego pienso volver al pasado a justo antes de convertirme yo en el Overlord y obtener mi propia venganza. Todo ello significará que me iré y te dejaré tranquilo porque no ganaría nada conquistando tu dominio. No solo eso, te legaré mis esbirros antes de marcharme si no puedo llevármelos conmigo."

"¿Poder?" –pregunté interesado dados los últimos acontecimientos.

"Explicarlo en detalle me obligaría a contarte mucho de lo que he descubierto, y llevaría mucho tiempo. Sólo debes saber que implica marcharse. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de ello si aceptas mi plan y me ayudas a salir de aquí."

Yo tenía claro que iba a aceptar. Quería recuperar a mi Kelda y no me importaba el precio. Y al mismo tiempo vengarme contra Gnarl. Sí, ya lo había matado, pero no estaba para nada satisfecho. Ahora que era consciente de cómo había hecho todo lo que me dijo durante casi toda mi vida para que al final me traicionase… su mera muerte no era suficiente.

"Muy bien. Acepto. Estoy deseando volver para poder torturar a Gnarl y escuchar de nuevo sus gritos…"

"¿Torturar? Eso es algo que él haría. Debes castigarlo mentalmente. Negarle el placer de lo que quiere. Es lo que yo pienso hacer cuando por fin pueda regresar al principio."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"¿Qué te dijo siempre que hicieses?"

"Que fuera a causar matanzas, declarar guerras, mostrar mi maldad a todos y que causara caos…"

"Exacto. Debes negarle ese placer."

"Soy el Overlord. Si no hago dichas cosas el Averno no me aceptará si vuelvo al inicio."

"Más mentiras de Gnarl. El Averno, y el Núcleo Vital aceptarán a alguien que sea una fuerza caótica. Caos no es maldad. Deberás realizar algo muy caótico para que el Averno te vuelva a aceptar en el pasado pero que no sea malvado para contrariar al engendro."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Piénsalo. Es tu venganza después de todo. Ya te daré mis ideas cuando estemos en el pasado. Pero ante todo debes aprender a pensar y decidir por ti mismo sin que alguien te diga lo que hacer. Debemos eliminar su influencia sobre ti."

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos. Tenía razón. Estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar y seguir las indicaciones de Gnarl casi al pie de la letra que ahora estaba empezando a hacer lo mismo pero sustituyéndolo por mi padre. Esta acción me hizo ganar algo de respeto por él. Si seguía así, entonces sí que lo ayudaría a escapar del Abismo Infernal.

Le pregunté cuándo realizaría el ritual para irnos. Me respondió que primero quería enseñarme algunos hechizos mágicos, además de que tenía que ocuparme del último cabo suelto: El instigador de la rebelión que quedaba.

"¿Sabes quién es?"

"Sí. Alguien que ha proporcionado apoyo mágico necesario para anular tus teletransportes y teletransportar a los héroes."

"¿Quién?"

"… tu madre, al mando de los Centinelas de Solarius que sobrevivieron a tu purga. Ya tiene una nueva idea para el 'Orden' que quiere crear, pero tú estás en medio. Sin embargo tu muerte le hará sentir culpable durante mucho tiempo, ya que en el fondo te quiere. Ello provocará que cometa errores que la harán volver a fracasar en 7 años. Con los años lo intentará un par de veces más, pero como es demasiado mandona y no lo suficiente carismática acabará siendo traicionada por su discípulo dentro de 13 años, corrompido por el ansia de poder y convertido en el siguiente Overlord. O al menos eso hubiese pasado con Gnarl vivo para tentarlo y convencerlo de asumir el título de Overlord y matarla."

Me dejó sin habla. Tanto hablar de cuidarme a la distancia y de prevenirme de este camino para esto. Pero al final llevaría su merecido en uno de los futuros donde yo morí.

"Tú decides que hacer con ella. Dejarla a su bola e irte haciéndole creer que moriste por los héroes, o tenderle una trampa y hacer lo que quieras con ella."

Pensé en ello. Había ayudado en este intento de asesinato contra mí, su propio hijo. Era parcialmente responsable de la muerte de Fay y Kelda. Su primer pensamiento era de matarla para hacerle pagar. Sin embargo le detenía el hecho de que fuese su madre. Esas 2 palabritas le hacían dudar. Ella me abandonó en sus intentos de poner el mundo en 'Orden'. ¿Acaso no lo merecía?

Al final decidí que no. ¿Por qué? Porque Gnarl me diría que la matase. Por ello iba a actuar de forma contraria. ¿Pero entonces qué hacer? ¿Atraparla? ¿O dejarla estar?

"Dijiste que aprendiste multitud de hechizos y magias distintas explorando el mundo y de la biblioteca del Olvidado… ¿no?" -le pregunté a mi padre empezando a tener una idea.

"Siii" -respondió.

"¿Sabes entonces algún hechizo que le obligue a decir la verdad cuando la cuestione sin tener que torturarla?"

"Sí. Conozco unas runas que, colocándolas en una silla, obligan al que se siente a decir sólo la verdad. ¿Qué quieres preguntarle?"

"Primero por qué lo hizo. Después quiero que me enseñe su hechizo de teletransportación, que no parece depender de nada externo como el Averno. Por último quiero saber todo lo que sepa sobre las protecciones mágicas que cubrían Civitas Imperiales y como protegerse de los propios Centinelas."

Mi padre no dijo nada durante un rato.

"Buena idea" -respondió finalmente con admiración-. "Pensaba enseñarte un escudo que debería protegerte de ese ataque mágico de los Centinelas, pero así sabes los específicos y como ellos se protegían de ellos mismos. Cuantas más opciones, mejor. Bien pensado."

Con su ayuda y la de los esbirros construí dicha silla y añadí grilletes mágicos que impidiesen que el sentado se pudiese levantar y si éste intentase usar magia, la absorbiese y la transmitiese a las runas para aumentar su efectividad y potencia. A sugerencia de mi padre también construí varios grilletes anti-magia por si mi madre no estaba sola, ya que era la líder de los Centinelas.

También fui aprendiendo distintos tipos de escudos mágicos para poder protegerme mejor.

El principal que quería que aprendiese era uno que absorbía la magia con la que me atacasen y la usaba para darle más poder al escudo. Según él los ataques de los Centinelas usaban magia para buscar seres mágicos bajo su rango y al encontrar uno creaba una conexión con su magia y la usaba en su contra. Con este escudo podría absorber esa magia inicial e impedir la conexión. Me detectarían, pero no me dañarían.

Otro uso de este escudo sería contra el fango mágico del Páramo Desolado. Mi escudo absorbería el fango temporalmente permitiéndome caminar a mi antojo. Los excesos de magia se irían dispersando a mí alrededor. Con el escudo podría reunir los fragmentos del Núcleo Vital ya al principio sin los zarcos y buscar otros objetos perdidos de la Torre Oscura.

También me enseñó un hechizo de invisibilidad que me entusiasmó completamente. Sin embargo tenía la pega de consumir mi magia rápidamente. Dentro del Averno, con éste restaurando al instante mi maná, podía tenerlo activo permanentemente; pero fuera tendría entre 3-5 minutos por cada uno de mis tótems de maná (tenía 5) y que sin ellos apenas aguantaría 10-15 minutos con mis reservas naturales. Para mejorar el tiempo debía practicar mucho con el hechizo y aprender a controlar mejor mi propia magia.

Finalmente noté como uno de mis esbirros fue capturado y matado. Rápidamente mandé a Mortis que lo resucitase para interrogarle y que me informase. Efectivamente quién le capturó fue alguien con la apariencia de mi madre y le cuestionó sobre mí antes de matarme. También le escuchó decir que ahora esperaría a que la magia del Averno perdiese poder y pudiese entrar para coger los artefactos mágicos y darles un mejor uso.

Con el Averno fingí la 'pérdida de poder' de este al cabo de varios días y la debilitación del aislamiento mágico.

Finalmente llegó el día en que sentí a múltiples seres forzar el debilitado aislamiento mágico y teletransportarse al interior del Averno.

Rápidamente usé mi invisibilidad y activé las trampas que había creado: un gas somnífero no mágico y transparente que, tras un par de minutos en los que trabajaban en desmontar los tótems mágicos que tenía en la sala del trono, los hizo caer como moscas. A través del Averno fortalecí otra vez el aislamiento mágico para que no pudiesen escapar y ordené a mis esbirros que desnudasen a los intrusos y les colocasen los grilletes anti-magia.

Me acerqué a ellos. Eran todos hombres menos mi madre. Y ella era mucho más fea de lo que recordaba. Su cara tenía más arrugas y estaba algo desfigurada. En su espalda lucía una pequeña joroba. Su pelo rojizo se había apagado y tenía varias mechas grises.

\- ¿Qué diablos le ha pasado? –pregunté en voz alta.

"Años después de abandonarte usó un ritual para aumentar su poder y potencial mágico a cambio de su belleza" –explicó mi padre-. "Las últimas veces que la viste estaba bajo una potente ilusión que oculta su aspecto."

Ordené a mis esbirros que la pusiesen en la silla y que al resto los mantuviesen dormidos por ahora. Los viridios trajeron una planta que expulsaba la versión básica y visible del gas somnífero (y al que ellos eran inmunes) para mantenerlos inconscientes. Los demás nos fuimos a mis dependencias privadas, que era donde tenía la silla y pensaba interrogarla.

Una vez que estaba segura le lancé un pequeño shock mágico para despertarla.

Una vez despierta, al darse cuenta de que estaba atrapada intentó liberarse, pero paró en cuanto me vio.

\- ¿¡Estás vivo!? –exclamó en shock.

\- Sí. ¿Cuál fue tu papel en la rebelión y el ataque de los héroes contra mí?

\- Fui la que seleccionó y entrenó a dichos héroes –respondió para su propia sorpresa y creciente horror-. A escondidas fui creando la rebelión. Luego ordené a mis Centinelas que les ayudasen a llegar hasta aquí para atacarte. No podía ayudarles en ello directamente porque a pesar de todo eres mi hijo. Sin embargo estás demasiado corrompido por Gnarl y eres un obstáculo para instaurar Orden.

Su expresión era de completo horror ante lo que acababa de confesar.

\- ¿Quedan más instigadores vivos de esta rebelión?

\- No… -respondió intentando por todos los medios pararse a sí misma, pero en vano-. Todos menos mis Centinelas y yo vinieron a atacarte. Cuando no volvió ninguno temimos lo peor, pero el completo aislamiento del Averno y el que tú no aparecieses a castigar a los rebeldes hizo que buscase algún esbirro al que interrogar. Al escucharlo decir que habías muerto llevándote a todos los atacantes contigo provocó que me relajase y decidiese esperar a que el Averno se debilitase para entrar… ¿Cómo diablos me estás obligando a contarte esto? Recuerdo explorar la Torre Oscura e incluso el Averno cuando tú no estabas y no tenían una silla como esta…

\- Un pequeño regalo de padre –respondió con una sonrisa maléfica, dejándola de nuevo en shock-. Ah, ¿no lo sabías? Ha conseguido ponerse en contacto conmigo desde el Abismo Infernal.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Durante mucho tiempo busqué una manera de liberarlo! ¡Incluso abrí portales a varios Abismos distintos y busqué los tótems de control para usarlos como llave, pero no encontré ninguno! Al final tuve que rendirme y concentrarme en mis planes de poner Orden. ¿Por qué no se puso en contacto conmigo?

\- El hechizo que encontró requería un pariente sanguíneo. Y mi conexión al Averno se lo impidió hasta hace poco. Según él los tótems fueron creados por el Dios Olvidado para controlar los Abismos y absorber energía maligna. Con su muerte todos se autodestruyeron menos los 4 que padre controlaba. Y que él no era lo suficientemente poderoso para ganar el control de más Abismos a distancia y crear más. Su poder apenas alcanzó para ponerse en contacto conmigo y salvarme la vida durante el ataque de los héroes y la traición de Gnarl.

\- ¿Gnarl te traicionó? Sabía que lo haría, al igual que tu padre… ¡Ven conmigo! Juntos podemos instaurar un verdadero imperio de Orden en el mundo…

\- ¿Acaso crees que he olvidado tus acciones contra mí? ¿Crees que voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente?

Ella bajó la cabeza. Estaba indefensa. Este era su fin.

\- Entiendo… si tienes algo de piedad en ti por tu madre, mátame rápido, por favor.

La miré un rato en silencio.

"¿Mucho tiempo?" -me dijo mentalmente mi padre con cierta sorna-. "Pregúntale cuanto es 'mucho tiempo'. Porque las primeras veces que aprendí a viajar en el tiempo buscaba verla a ella. Y no me gustó lo que vi."

\- Y cuando dices que intentaste liberar a padre durante 'mucho tiempo', ¿cuánto fue exactamente?

\- … los meses que estuve embarazada de ti -admitió-. Todo indicaba que necesitaba hacerme más poderosa mágicamente para crear alguna conexión, y durante tus primeros años me dediqué a adiestrar mi magia mientras te cuidaba. Sin embargo con el tiempo liberarle se hizo menos importante ya que era menos probable que consiguiese recuperar su dominio en el que pudiésemos poner Orden. Así que me concentré en otras formas.

\- ¿Lo amabas? -pregunté-. ¿O sólo lo usaste para esta obsesión tuya de poner 'Orden'?

\- Llegué a quererlo, en cierta manera. Era listo, fuerte, guapo y tenía sentido común. Con él podía tener una conversación inteligente y no me menospreciaba por ser mujer. Durante los últimos meses que pasamos juntos lo vi como la persona perfecta con la que alcanzar mi sueño de poner Orden. Sentí amor por él, sí.

"JA. Gracias a mi entrenamiento y conocimiento aprendí de los hechizos que ella había colocado en mí para hacerme más maleable y susceptible a lo que ella dijese" -mencionó mi padre enfadado-. "Pregúntale si yo no era más que un títere para que ella controlase. Si realmente me veía como su 'igual'. 'Sentía amor' dice. ¡Amor basado en una mentira!"

\- Amor basado en una mentira -le dije-. Él descubrió los hechizos que pusiste sobre él para hacerlo más maleable y susceptible. En el fondo querías tener el control.

Ella tardó en responder.

\- Tenía que asegurarme de que no escogía a mi hermana en vez de a mí -admitió-. Sé que mi hermana era una auténtica belleza, mucho más que yo. Y sabía cómo engatusar a los hombres. Tenía miedo de que la escogiese a ella en vez de a mí.

"JA. A mis ojos Serena no era más que una puta de lujo. Y yo no quería los segundos de nadie, y menos los de 'William el Paladín'. Por eso me quedé con tu madre. Y ahora que ella estuvo con ese bicho raro de tu padrastro, tampoco la quiero. Ya me cansé de esto. Pídele la información que quieras y avísame cuando acabes. Me niego a seguir escuchando."

Dicho eso lo sentí 'abandonar' la conexión.

Decidí no decir nada y simplemente preguntarle a mi madre lo que quería.

Me informó que, para anular el efecto de los Centinelas y no ser afectados por los escudos anti-magia, había creado unos amuletos que escondían la magia de un individuo y la hacían imposible de detectar incluso cuando se usaba. Me explicó en detalle el cómo crearlos. De todas formas mentalmente me hice una nota de quedarme con los que habían traído con ellos los Centinelas.

Luego me explicó los detalles de los escudos anti-magia que el imperio había usado y el cómo hubiese podido desactivarlo desde dentro fácilmente si hubiese podido infiltrarme.

Por último la interrogué sobre sus poderes de levitación y teletransportación. Me explicó que el primero era un simple ejercicio para aprender a controlar la magia de uno, el poder mantenerse en el aire. La teletransportación era un hechizo que todo mago aprendía para escapar a un lugar seguro que conociese muy bien. Además había encontrado un viejo colgante que actuaba como ayuda para la teletransportación, almacenando información detallada de lugares que ya se había visitado para poder ir a ellos sin tener que conocer todos los detalles tan bien. Por desgracia los colgantes memorizaban la firma mágica del individuo que los usaba y si otro empezaba a usarlos se reseteaba y empezaría de nuevo almacenando lugares familiares únicamente al nuevo usuario.

Durante los siguientes días la tuve atrapada y la obligué a enseñarme a realizar todo eso hasta que aprendí a crear yo mismo los amuletos y colgantes, a teletransportarme usando mi propio poder y no los portales del Averno y a levitar a poca altura sobre el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo mi padre me enseñó unas runas especiales que le permitían almacenar dentro de sí mismo objetos inertes y mágicamente menos poderosos que la magia del usuario. Con esto podría llevarme algunos objetos al pasado, como oro (tenía una fortuna de 23.000 monedas aproximadamente), los amuletos y colgantes que había 'confiscado', mis armas y mis armaduras. Mis piedras de hechizos, mis tótems de maná, salud y control de esbirros eran demasiado poderosos mágicamente para poder hacerlo según él. Yo le pregunté si no podía usar la magia del Averno para sellarlos en mí, pero me respondió que en cuanto llegase al pasado y perdiese, temporalmente, mi conexión con el Averno, el coste energético me mataría. A lo mucho podría llevar sellar 1 tótem o una piedra de conjuros de forma segura.

Después de mucho pensar acepté sellar únicamente un tótem de maná. Lo demás lo conseguiría en el pasado pero siempre me había sentido falto de maná.

Luego me dediqué a construir 5 piedras 'especiales' usando algunos de los cristales mágicos que me quedaban. El primero sería el que usaría para ir almacenando energía maligna, y empecé haciendo que absorbiera los cristales oscuros obtenidos tras la muerte de Gnarl. Los otros 4 los usaría para almacenar ánima y llevarla al pasado. Así no tendría que molestarme en matar gnomos o focas de nuevo para conseguirla (lo cual había sido un coñazo). Luego en el pasado la iría transmitiendo de las 'piedras' a los criaderos según necesitase más esbirros (y sin que Gnarl se enterase).

Al crear la primera me di cuenta de que tenía la apariencia de un catalizador de conjuros. Y mi padre me confirmó que lo era. Los catalizadores de conjuros también servían para almacenar distintas energías.

En un momento de inspiración también guardé algunas de las túnicas y 'armas' de los Centinelas, para poder infiltrarme en el imperio más fácilmente. Además viajé a todos los lugares donde los esbirros habían construido portales del Averno y luego me aseguré que el colgante que me había agenciado para mi uso personal había memorizado dichos lugares y pudiese ir a ellos usando mi propio poder. Nadie que me viese dijo nada porque portaba las túnicas de un Centinela que me cubrían completamente.

Otro detalle del que me había dado cuenta es que él parecía estar viendo lo que yo hacía, necesario para guiarme en el proceso de forja o en el aprendizaje de magia tan… detallado que me dio. Le pregunté por ello y me respondió que, concentrándose en nuestra conexión, usaba su experiencia con la proyección astral para ver y escuchar a mi alrededor. Me dijo que si yo practicaba podría hacer lo mismo no sólo con él, sino también con el Averno para observar cualquier cosa que pasase dentro de mi 'Torre' y alrededor de los portales que estuviesen activos.

Finalmente llegó el momento. Liberé a mi madre y le dije que le perdonaba la vida y que podría saquear el Averno a su gusto. No obstante no volvería a saber nada de mí ni de mi padre. Intentó decir algo, pero volví a dejarla inconsciente (al resto de Centinelas ya los había matado).

Me concentré en seguir las instrucciones de mi padre para el viaje, procurando darle todo el poder del Averno posible. Lo último que pensé antes de perder la consciencia (mi padre me explicó que las primeras veces pasaba al no estar acostumbrado) fue:

"Este es el fin de una era. Mañana el Cuarto Overlord renacerá."

* * *

Fin del prólogo.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Pesadilla de Glacialia  
**

Mi despertar fue como un shock frío y repentino, como si hubiera sido lanzado a las glaciales aguas de Glacialia en pleno invierno. Todos los nervios de mi cuerpo parecían activarse a la vez y quejarse de nuevas sensaciones prioritarias que mi cerebro necesitaba saber con urgencia.

Tardé unos segundos recordar donde estaba y qué había pasado: Había viajado en el tiempo. Recordé lo que me había dicho mi padre sobre la reacción de mi cuerpo y que era normal, me había explicado que esto era debido a que mi cerebro le costaba unos instantes acostumbrarse a un cuerpo distinto y procesar toda su información.

Él y yo habíamos discutido en profundidad cuál sería el mejor momento al que volver. Yo argumentaba que justo antes del comienzo de mi campaña, a mis 18 años. Quería empezar cuanto antes para poder vengarme. No obstante mi padre me decía que mejor en mi niñez, para tener años de preparación. Al final él me convenció de que cuanto más tiempo tuviese para prepararme, entrenar mis poderes mágicos adecuadamente y convertirme en una persona distinta a la que Gnarl había 'moldeado', mejor.

Es por ello que al abrir los ojos y ver a los niños de Glacialia lanzarme bolas de nieve por ser el 'niño brujo' tal y como en mi niñez, no me inmuté.

Si todo había salido bien, tenía de nuevo 7 años y faltaba 1 mes para la fiesta de invierno, el ataque del imperio y mi ida al Averno.

Lo primero que hice fue mirar a mí alrededor hasta que la vi lanzando bolas de nieve a los otros niños.

Kelda.

Me alivió verla viva de nuevo, aunque fuese aún una niña.

Sintiéndome mejor por primera vez desde su muerte me permití sonreír. Claro que el gesto quedó oculto tras la bufanda que me cubría.

Ignorando todo y a todos cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi magia. La encontré fácilmente, pero me sorprendió ver lo pequeña que era mi reserva de poder. Sí, mi padre me había advertido de ello, pero en el fondo había esperado seguir teniendo las enromes reservas que había tenido gracias al Averno. Tampoco fui capaz de sentir mi conexión con el Averno. Ya no estaba.

Lo que sí pude sentir fue el vínculo a mi padre, por lo que me puse en contacto con él.

"¿Estás ahí?"

"Sí" –respondió su voz cansada para mi sorpresa-. "Hablaremos después cuando estés a solas."

Asentí mentalmente y volví a abrir los ojos. Noté como los niños habían seguido lanzándome bolas de nieve y como un par de ellos parecían enfadarse. Los ignoré ya que no eran importantes y miré al cielo. Por la posición del sol podía decir que era la tarde. Faltarían apenas un par de horas antes de que anocheciera, lo cual sucedía muy pronto durante los inviernos en Glacialia.

A pesar de los años recordaba lo suficiente de mi niñez para saber cómo quitármelos de encima. Levanté la porra que e hice gesto de ir a atacarlo. Los otros niños, al ver que por fin reaccionaba como querían pararon y empezaron a huir gritando que el malvado 'Overlord' los perseguía. Ese siempre había sido el juego favorito de los otros niños, provocarme para que yo les persiguiera y después que los adultos me echaran a mí la culpa.

Esta vez no, simplemente los ignoré y fui hacia mi casa.

Kelda, al ver que no perseguía a los otros, vino hacia mí.

\- ¿Hoy no los persigues?

Negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿Construimos un muñeco de nieve?

Negué otra vez, sabía que los otros niños volverían enseguida en cuanto vieran que no los perseguía y destruirían el muñeco.

\- Ah… ¿Vas a practicar tus rayos azules?

En mi niñez la primera magia que había realizado por accidente había sido una especie de rayos azules que eran capaces de empujar cosas (y personas), destruir objetos frágiles y prender fuego a objetos inflamables. Había practicado mucho para poder realizarlo a voluntad. Por supuesto que Kelda, como la única que había querido pasar tiempo conmigo, me había visto practicar a menudo. Había intentado copiarme, pero había sido incapaz al no tener magia.

Hm… sería buena idea practicar un rato y familiarizarme nuevamente con las capacidades de este cuerpo. Además… no quería hacer creer a Kelda que no quería su compañía. En su niñez a veces ella había sido algo vulnerable a mis… enfados causados por los otros niños.

Asentí y fuimos a nuestro rincón secreto donde practiqué hasta que empezó a anochecer, momento en el que nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Una vez en soledad contacté a mi padre.

"¿Al final cuál has decidido que sea tu plan de acción?" –me preguntó.

En todo este tiempo me había dado sugerencias y consejos, pero nunca me había contado su plan, pues era obvio que él tenía uno. En cambio siempre que le preguntaba por ello me había dicho que primero yo debía pensar un plan propio y no depender de él, y que en cuanto volviéramos al pasado yo explicaría mi plan y él el suyo para que yo aprendiera. Llevaba demasiado tiempo dejando que Gnarl planease por mí, y no debía cometer ahora el mismo error con él.

Su idea era la de ayudarme a independizarme para no depender de nadie cuando él se fuera. Según él era lo menos que podía hacer por su hijo, sobre todo si yo le ayudaba a escapar.

Sus palabras aumentaron mi respeto por él.

"Mi primera idea era la de, la primera vez que fuese al refugio, proclamar a los cuatro vientos que Florian es Solarius y simplemente ver el caos resultante, sin intervenir. Según lo que has dicho eso sería suficiente para que el Averno me vuelva a aceptar como Overlord y al mismo tiempo Gnarl quedaría frustrado ante mi inactividad y falta de violencia. No obstante según tú gran parte de su corrupción proviene de haber traicionado una y otra vez a los seres mágicos. Si queremos que 'Solarius' sea igual de corrupto debo asegurarme que mis acciones no cambien demasiado las suyas."

"Cierto" –concordó mi padre.

"Por otro lado me he estado preguntando qué haría Gnarl en mi situación. Él dejaría que pasase sin cambiar nada, feliz de todas las atrocidades. Aún recuerdo sus comentarios de alegría ante los actos de corrupción y maltrato contra los elfos y otras criaturas mágicas. Solo por ello quiero hacer justamente lo contrario y no quedarme indiferente."

"Entiendo" –respondió mi padre en el mismo tono de antes, para nada enfadado ante mis palabras.

"Así que mi idea es construir yo mismo un refugio en el lugar del Último Refugio e ir ayudando a las criaturas mágicas que pueda. Eso horrorizaría al enjendro y sería una buena forma de irritarlo completamente e irme vengando poco a poco."

"A no ser que decidiese traicionarte antes por ello" –replicó mi padre.

"Teniendo en cuenta la purga del imperio, sería estúpido que lo hiciese antes de me ocupe de ellos."

"Sólo si eres el Overlord para entonces. Hazlo antes de que el Averno te acepte al menos como candidato y no tendrá problemas en deshacerse de ti y buscar a otro pazguato que siga sus consejos y ponga el jaque al imperio el tiempo suficiente como para buscar otro candidato."

"¿No lo consideras buena idea?"

"Con cuidado y sutileza, sí. No obstante es peligroso. Fay encontró y decidió usar el lugar que usó como Último Refugio más o menos unos meses antes de que tú te convirtieses en el Overlord. Tendrías que prepararlo todo antes de esa época, y sin ayuda de los esbirros. Si Gnarl se entera de su existencia y de que planeas 'salvar' a las criaturas mágicas antes de que el Averno te acepte…"

"¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Cuál es tu plan?"

"Mi plan es causar una revolución."

"¿Una revolución?"

"Sí. ¿Cuántos humanos fueron secuestrados para ser usados como esclavos por los nobles del imperio? ¿Cuántos fueron obligados a luchar y morir en el circo por mera diversión? ¿Cuántos fueron abandonados por 'estar contaminados' con magia?"

"Cientos… y eso únicamente durante el poco tiempo en el que fui consciente de ello."

"Exacto. Muchos se rebelaron y murieron a manos de los soldados. ¿Pero qué pasaría si alguien los rescatase? Alguien que les diera refugio y entrenamiento y les prometiese una oportunidad para que sus seres queridos no les pasase lo mismo que les pasó a ellos…"

"… verían a dicha persona como un héroe al que jurarían lealtad eterna."

"Exacto."

Me quedé sopesando su idea. Era buena, salvo por un detalle.

"¿Cómo me sirve eso para vengarme de Gnarl? Sí, lo horrorizaría de la misma forma que mi idea, no obstante existe el mismo problema que antes mencionaste de que me traicione. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"En que esto no está pensado como venganza contra Gnarl, sino como la manera de conquistar y forjar tu propio reino leal y no corrupto."

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Lo que quiero es…!"

"Vengarte, lo sé" –me cortó mi padre-. "Al igual que yo. Pero debes priorizar. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo principal?"

"… ¿liberarte?" –pregunté confuso.

"No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a lo que planeas hacer con tu vida. ¿Qué quieres hacer al acabar todo, cumplir tu venganza y liberarme? ¿Planeas vivir una vida tranquila con Kelda? ¿O quieres volverlo a conquistar todo y forjar tu propio reino como Overlord? Sea lo que sea tienes una nueva oportunidad para hacerlo, y debes planear tu futuro sin pensar en Gnarl, en venganzas o lo que sea."

"¡No pienso abandonar mi venganza!" –exclamé mentalmente furioso.

"Nunca dije que la tuvieses que abandonar. Simplemente no debe ser tu prioridad. Primero debes planear tu vida y como neutralizarlo de ser necesario. Después es cuando puedes planear tu venganza."

"¿Y tú has hecho tal cosa? ¿Me dices que no estás deseando salir y vengarte?"

"Claro que quiero vengarme. No obstante no voy a dejar que ello estropee o se interponga en lo más mínimo mis planes. No voy a dejar que esa sabandija se convierta en el centro de mi vida. Ni tú tampoco deberías hacerlo."

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. El motivo por el que había aceptado volver a esta época tan temprana de mi vida había sido para aprender a pensar por mí mismo y librarme de la influencia de Gnarl. De nada serviría si ahora me dedicaba los siguientes años únicamente en planear como vengarme. El enjendro no se merecía convertirse en el centro de mi vida.

"Vamos a ir por partes entonces. Una vez que consigas liberarme y que yo me vaya, ¿quieres vivir una vida tranquila como granjero o algo por el estilo con Kelda? ¿O prefieres ser el líder de una nación?"

¿Granjero? ¡¿Yo?!

"Gobernar. No seré gobernado."

"Segundo: ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa? He aprendido de muchos hechizos y magias que a cambio de ciertos actos malvados te darían poder más rápidamente y te facilitarían mucho tus objetivos. No obstante como Overlord sabes que la corrupción afecta a tu físico, a tu magia y a tu dominio."

"Y gracias a las enseñanzas de Gnarl nunca tuve la opción consciente entre 'bien' y 'mal', o 'largo plazo' vs. 'corto plazo'. Con él siempre era todo a corto plazo" –completé yo.

"Sí. Las acciones que él te sugirió te hicieron ganar 'poder' rápidamente, o más bien simplemente te permitió ganar territorio, reliquias y esbirros más rápidamente. Tu poder personal apenas aumentó. Al menos durante mi tiempo como Overlord me dediqué a entrenar y a mejorar mis armas y armaduras. Sin embargo Gnarl siempre te estaba con 'ir a hacer crueldades' y las únicas mejoras a tus armas y armaduras eran encontrar otros moldes genéricos. Te aseguro que tu mejor armadura apenas está a la altura de una de mis viejas armaduras de Durium. ¿Mis armaduras de Arcadium? No había comparación."

"Gnarl querría que volviera al camino de la corrupción, y no quiero darle la satisfacción. No obstante no estoy dispuesto a dejar vivir a mis enemigos ni a dejar que me pisoteen para hacer el bien."

"No tienes que ser un santo para no corromperte. Un soldado que mata por su país no es causa de corrupción. Matar a tus enemigos no te corromperá si te están atacando. Matar a inocentes sí. No es lo mismo un luchador que un no luchador, ¿entiendes?"

"¿Y los aldeanos de Glacialia que me traicionaron al imperio para matarme? ¿Matarlos como venganza aumentaría mi nivel de corrupción?"

"Sí. Son débiles e incapaces de defenderse de ti. Tendrías que castigarlos y vengarte de otra forma. El castigo debe ser proporcional al crimen."

"¿Matarlos no es proporcional a traicionarme al imperio, quienes pensaban matarme?"

"Sólo 1 te traicionó y te lanzó. A lo mucho únicamente él merecería la muerte. El resto no."

Pensé en sus palabras. Técnicamente tenía razón. Echaba la culpa a todos los ciudadanos por las acciones de uno por el simple hecho de que durante casi toda mi niñez una minoría junto a sus hijos me habían despreciado por ser diferente.

De hecho ahora que me ponía a pensar en ello, podía recordar las palabras amables de algunas de las mujeres que se compadecían de mí y me dejaban comida o ropa.

"Muy bien. Probaré el camino de la no corrupción para ver que se siente y cuál es la diferencia."

"Tercero: ¿Quieres gobernar como Overlord o como Rey?"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Anonimato. ¿Quieres que la gente sepa que eres o fuiste el Overlord? Como sabes, el título tiene muchas connotaciones negativas. Básicamente consiste en si quieres mantener tus identidades como Overlord y Líder de la Revolución separadas. En ese caso necesitarías un segundo al mando completamente leal como sublíder de la revolución. De no hacerlo tendrías que convencerlos de que tienes buenas intenciones."

"… lo tienes muy pensado. ¿Tienes planes pensados para cada caso?"

"Sí. No obstante ya te dije que no voy a hacerte seguir mis sugerencias, sino ayudarte a refinar TUS planes. Debes aprender."

"Inicialmente tengo que crear un alter ego de todas formas. Nadie me tomará en serio como niño."

"Sí, pero tienes que decidir si la revolución verá al Overlord y a los esbirros como enemigos o no."

"… cierto. Pensaré en ello."

"Muy bien. Cuarto: ¿Quieres un reino o un imperio?"

"A riesgo de repetirme, ¿a qué te refieres?"

"Un imperio es mucho más grande que un reino, constantemente busca expandirse. Un reino llega un momento en el que deja de expandirse y se contenta con mantenerse a sí mismo. ¿Buscas ser el eterno conquistador hasta la muerte? ¿O te contentarás con algo más pequeño y manejable que te permita dedicarte a otras cosas?"

"No lo sé."

"Medítalo. Quinto: ¿Qué clase de guerrero quieres ser? ¿Prefieres el uso de las armas, concentrarte en el estudio de la magia o buscar un equilibrio entre los dos sin especializarte en ninguno de los campos?"

"Equilibrio. Si hay algo que aprendí de los libros y no de Gnarl fue que un verdadero Overlord nunca se especializa, busca tener a su disposición todo tipo de armas y habilidades que le permitan salir de cualquier apuro, aunque sea mediante trampas."

"Bien dicho. La magia más útil que te voy a enseñar no va a ser en el dominio del combate. No obstante procuraré darte lo básico en varias ramas para que después tú elijas tus favoritas. Lo mismo haré con las armas."

"Ya sé pelear con armas, con espadas, hachas y mazas." –repliqué.

"¿Y cómo de útil te fue contra las tropas del imperio? ¿Cuántas veces tenías que retroceder para sanarte? Hasta el momento has seguido el estilo de lucha de los esbirros: Ir y golpear, sin que importe lo mucho que te golpeen a ti. Es el estilo suicida y berseker de los parduzcos. En tu caso es incompleto."

"¿Y a ti no te enseñaron de la misma manera durante el tiempo que estuviste sin memoria?"

"Lo intentaron, pero en cuanto descubrí el calabozo y su capacidad de replicar de forma temporal cualquier criatura a la que me hubiese enfrentado, lo usé durante incontables horas para mejorar mis estilos de lucha y reunir ánima."

"… Gnarl nunca me mencionó dicho lugar."

"De toda la Torre Oscura, eso y las Forjas son las peores pérdidas sufridas. Una pena que cuando explotó el Nucleo Vital eras demasiado pequeño como para volver a dicho momento para preservarlos de alguna manera."

"… una pena, sí. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento sugieres?"

"La verdad es que contra las tropas del imperio lo más sencillo sería añadir en tu mano izquierda un escudo. Eso más refinar tu experiencia con las armas te ayudarían muchísimo."

"¿Un escudo?" –nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de usar un escudo. Era una de las cosas más molestas de las legiones de Solarius, el que se escondieran constantemente bajo escudos-. "¿Por qué?"

"Uno, la armadura del Overlord reduce enormemente tu movilidad. Un escudo te permitiría bloquear golpes que normalmente dejas que tu armadura reciba. Dos, a menudo has sido asolado por arqueros. Tu armadura no está especializada en protegerte de las flechas. Un escudo solventaría gran parte del problema. Tres, mejorándolo con esbirros te permitiría mejorar tus habilidades como Overlord."

Sus razones eran lógicas y sonaban interesantes.

"Está bien."

"Sigamos con las cuestiones. Sexto: ¿Quieres otra vez un harem o sólo a Kelda?"

"Harem. No me fio de los esbirros para que cuiden y protejan a mis amantes."

"¿A las mismas chicas de antes, incluyendo a Juno y Fay?"

…

No dije nada durante un rato.

"Kelda fijo. Ella es primordial. Juno que se vaya a la mierda. Fay… la respeté cuando era mi enemiga. Luego la llegué a apreciar, a pesar de haberla corrompido. Por su lealtad no quiero corromperla de nuevo, pero…"

"La querías en cierta manera" –terminó mi padre por mí-. "Necesitas descubrir si la quieres tal y como es y no corrompida. Y si ella puede llegar a quererte también. Por el resto ya se verá si alguna otra te llama la atención, aunque procura que sea útil y que Kelda la acepte, al contrario que Juno."

"Sí, en eso he aprendido la lección" –respondí.

"Último: ¿Piensas ser amado por tus seguidores o temido?"

"¿No depende eso de si decido ser corrupto o no?"

"No. Recuerda a Solarius. Era amado por la mayoría de sus seguidores a pesar de su corrupción. Simplemente ocultaba dichos actos del público. Sólo ten presente que un gobernante siempre tiene disidentes: aquellos a los que trata mal y los avariciosos que quieren más."

"Lo tendré en cuenta."

"Ahora empecemos. Apenas tenemos un mes para asentar las bases de todo lo que decidas hacer."

 **…**

Me hubiera gustado poder quejarme de que estas preparaciones las debíamos haber hecho antes de viajar al pasado, pero sabía perfectamente que la culpa de ello era mía. Me había sentido demasiado impaciente por volver a ver a Kelda.

Así que sólo disponía de un mes para prepararme.

El gran problema que tenía que solventar era el hecho de que los siguientes años los iba a pasar bajo la vigilancia y cuidado de los esbirros. ¿Cómo iba a moverme con libertad sin levantar sospechas?

Mi padre me explicó que la opción inmoral y malvada era usando un ritual que había encontrado en los libros del Olvidado. Usando a una persona como sacrificio creaba un clon del usuario capaz de durar entre 1 semana y un mes. A su muerte el usuario recibía las memorias del clon. No obstante el ritual era magia muy oscura y, por tanto, muy corrupta.

Según me dijo, entre las opciones moralmente correctas no había nada por el estilo, o al menos nada que no requiriese gran poder y control mágicos.

Y yo era un novato en lo referente a la magia. Toda magia que había aprendido dependía completamente del Averno. Las piedras de hechizos que encontré me permitieron usar mi conexión al Averno de forma subconsciente para replicar dichos hechizos sin conocerlos. Y ahora, sin dicha conexión, era incapaz de realizarlos.

La única magia que podía hacer eran los hechizos que mi padre me enseñó, el teletransporte usando el colgante como guía, y mis rayos azules, los cuales sólo servían para empujar objetos de forma violenta y generar una pequeña quemadura.

Por lo tanto cualquier solución mágica estaba fuera de mi alcance por el momento.

O al menos eso creí hasta que recordé las runas que usé para interrogar a mi madre.

Ante mi sugerencia mi padre me explicó que las runas no servían para resolver problemas complicados. Cuanto más complejo fuese el conjunto a desarrollar, más probabilidades había de que algo saliese mal debido a las múltiples interpretaciones posibles. Y aunque él había estudiado el tema, no había experimentado lo suficiente para ayudarme. Para usar runas lo mejor era usar uno de los sets ya creados y probados de los que disponía.

Después de debatirlo un tiempo, desarrollamos un plan más simple: si no podía evitar que notasen mi ausencia, los obligaría a que la ignorasen. Existía un set rúnico que obligaba a aquellos con una mente débil a ignorar una habitación. Con ese set debería serme fácil que los esbirros me ignorasen, al menos mientras tuviese cuidado y esperase a que Gnarl 'confiase' más en mí para desaparecer más a menudo.

La siguiente cuestión era cómo organizar la revolución, sobre todo si yo no iba a poder estar presente la mayor parte del tiempo. La respuesta era que necesitaba un segundo al mando completamente leal, de la misma forma que Florian tenía a Marius para dirigir las cosas mientras él estaba con los elfos. Mi padre me informó que de tantas veces que viajó al pasado y observó en forma astral el mundo, conocía a las personas ideales, ciertos esclavos con la mentalidad adecuada.

¿Pero cómo dirigirlos? ¿Qué decirles para adquirir dicha lealtad? ¿Cómo convencerlos para seguirme sin estar yo presente la mayor parte del tiempo? ¿Qué les impediría simplemente marcharse y unirse a Fay, sobre todo las criaturas mágicas?

Mi padre, por supuesto, parecía tener una estrategia pensada; pero otra vez me decía que pensase yo uno primero. A mí no se me ocurría nada, por lo que le insté a que explicase el suyo. Ante la falta de tiempo recapituló. Me hizo teletransportarme a las ciudades del Imperio y robar varios grandes espejos. Detrás de ellos cuidadosamente dibujé ciertas runas y añadí algunas gotas de mi sangre. Tardé varios días de prueba y error, pero en cuanto lo logré mi padre consiguió proyectar su imagen a través de los espejos.

Luego me hizo rescatar una elfa esclavizada por el Imperio: Eina. La verdad es que sin contar las sacerdotisas gordísimas que imitaban a la Diosa Madre, ella era una de las menos agraciadas que jamás había visto. Su pelo era castaño y corto, sus ojos verdes y su nariz chata. No era fea, pero carecía la típica belleza élfica, lo cual la hacían parecer bastante humana si no fuese por las orejas.

Eina, al ver la imagen de mi padre en el espejo, lo reconoció y lloró. Al parecer ella era una de las elfas que mi padre había rescatado de los enanos años atrás, y meses después también fue salvada del Abismo Élfico en el que había sido atrapada junto a muchos otros elfos.

Por un tiempo su vida se había normalizado tras ello, y a pesar de que la desaparición de su salvador la entristeció, al igual que a algunos otros elfos, se unió a los esfuerzos para impedir la extinción de su raza. Se aliaron con las hadas y éstas utilizaron sus magias para hacer que los jóvenes creciesen en meses lo equivalente a años. No obstante todo se vino abajo con la explosión mágica que mató a tantos.

Muchos de sus amigos y conocidos murieron. La mayoría de los elfos supervivientes eran de la nueva generación, quienes no contaban ni con el poder ni la sabiduría o experiencia de sus mayores para guiarlos. La arrogancia de los jóvenes prevaleció y menospreciaron a los seres 'menos bonitos', como ella. En uno de los primeros ataques del Imperio la abandonaron a su suerte. Fue capturada y esclavizada como 'símbolo de prestigio' por uno de los nobles, única razón por la que se salvó de la muerte.

Entendí por qué mi padre la consideraba idónea como mi ayudante: Las acciones de la nueva generación de elfos provocaban que ella rehusase a unirse nuevamente a ellos. Al mismo tiempo como esclava había presenciado muchos actos horribles en multitud de esclavos y criaturas mágicas, actos que su compasión natural le hacían querer ayudar. Por último recordaba a mi padre y aún lo veía como salvador, por lo que era un atisbo de esperanza en su actual mundo sombrío, alguien en quién creer.

Y cuando mi padre le explicó que el famoso 'emperador Solarius' era uno de esos elfos de la nueva generación, quien jugaba a dos bandas, le creyó. Y cuando le pidió que ayudase a su hijo a combatir a dichos males para que no sufriera el mismo destino, aceptó gustosamente ayudarles y unirse al plan ante tal sentimiento noble.

La liberé de los grilletes que cancelaban su magia y se dedicó a descansar durante los siguientes días para recuperar fuerzas y la magia que le había sido extraída. Mientras tanto mi padre se dedicó a enseñarle hechizos básicos, como el de teletransportación, y a explicar nuestros planes de la rebelión. Una vez recuperada y con mi padre como guía ella se encargaría de reclutar a más seguidores. Por seguridad no debía decir a nadie que el líder era un niño (yo), ni tampoco mencionar a mi padre, dada la mala fama del nombre del 'Overlord'. Por el momento sólo diría que el líder estaba en misiones de reconocimiento para salvar a más.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente bien para realizar nuevamente magia, le di todo lo necesario para hacerse pasar por uno de los centinelas y estar a salvo de la detección mágica y la teletransporté a múltiples lugares para que su colgante también aprendiera dichas localizaciones.

Por último fuimos al páramo desolado y le indicamos cual sería nuestra base: el último refugio. Las cuevas y grutas subterráneas ya existían, sólo había que extenderlas y prepararlas para nuestro uso. Esa sería la tarea de Eina junto a futuros seguidores. Una vez asentada le proporcioné los espejos para que los guardase hasta que me asentase en el Averno y pudiese recuperar uno.

Finalmente llegó de nuevo el día del solsticio. Hacía días que había notado algún que otro esbirro observándome, pero fue ese día en el que se 'mostraron' ante mí realmente.

Yo ya no me acordaba lo que había pasado la última vez aparte de ser lanzado fuera de la ciudad, pero con los niños burlándose y lanzándome bolas de nieve y los parduzcos murmurando cosas del tipo 'el amo les daría una lección', no era difícil recordar. No obstante no consideraba a los otros niños merecedores de mi tiempo, así que con un llamado mental tomé el control de varios de los esbirros y les ordené robar los abrigos de los niños para poder pasar inadvertidos.

Con Kelda y los esbirros siguiéndome, fuimos hasta la plaza central donde estaban colocando todo para la fiesta. Ignoré los cohetes y me acerqué a la muralla. Vi a lo lejos a las tropas del Imperio acercarse y prepararse.

Me alejé y volví a la plaza, donde algunos de los adultos me veían con mal ojo y murmuraban cosas sobre el 'niño-brujo'. También vi a alguna de las mujeres que me solían tratar bien y dar comida y ropa, por lo que decidí causar un poco de caos. Mandé a los esbirros disfrazados a realizar 'trastadas' mientras yo 'ayudaba' a una de esas mujeres a montar su puesto.

Media hora después se podían escuchar las quejar y gritos por la destrucción causada y algunos vinieron a echarme la culpa, pero en cuanto las mujeres a las que estaba ayudando me defendieron, casi les da algo a los adultos al descubrir al resto de niños siendo 'malos' mientras yo era 'bueno', cuando siempre era al revés (en su cabezas).

Sus quejas se detuvieron cuando un edificio fue golpeado por una piedra gigante y derrumbado, causando pánico. Kelda me instó a ir a la muralla a ver qué ocurría, y yo acepté, dejando que se repitieran los acontecimientos de la última vez. Un gordo general exigía la rendición de la ciudad y la entrega de todos los seres mágicos, y uno de los adultos agarrándome y lanzándome al otro lado.

Menos mal que estaba nevado, ya que la capa de nieve amortiguó mi caída. Empecé a correr lejos de los soldados y una multitud de parduzcos se unieron a mí. Con ellos eliminé a un par de patrullas hasta llegar a la catapulta. Me hice con ella y la usé en contra de las 3 centurias que venían lentamente por detrás en formación tortuga. Por último abrí el paso a su campamento en el que habían instalado una barricada.

Yendo en esa dirección encontré algunos lobos, y mis parduzcos se apresuraron a montarlos. Con ellos acabé poco a poco con la centuria acampada y cortándome el paso. En el campamento liberé a más lobos y al yeti, quién destruyó la siguiente barricada. Antes de continuar mi padre me aconsejó que saquease el pequeño campamento, ya que aunque no era el principal, tendría suficientes armas y armaduras de repuesto para aprovisionar bastantes esbirros y serían útiles para mi entrenamiento. Era un buen consejo por lo que le hice caso, además mandé también saquear todas las provisiones posibles, pues recordé la bazofia y las ratas con la que al principio me habían alimentado los esbirros.

Seguí por el camino abierto con el yeti siguiéndome, pero claro, era sobre el lago helado y con su peso empezó a romperse. Recordando la última vez ya había procurado ir cerca del borde, por lo que me salvé de caer y congelarme. El yeti no tuvo la misma suerte.

Seguí a los esbirros el familiar camino hasta las grutas heladas que usaban como entrada al Averno, donde me esperaba Gnarl.

Oculto tras mi bufanda y capucha, sonreí. Había dado el primer paso. Nadie sospechaba lo que el futuro les aguardaba, ni Gnarl, ni mi madre, ni siquiera el 'emperador'.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Provocador de caos  
**

13 años… 13 largos años. ¿Quién iba a decirme que la cualidad más importante y frustrante que iba a adquirir en estos 13 años era paciencia? Años en los que tuve que volver a realizar monótonos ejercicios para ejercitar mi otra vez creciente cuerpo, años en los que tuve que releer o fingir que leía los libros que Gnarl ya me había dado la primera vez, años de repetir las mismas 'pruebas' a las que los esbirros me habían sometido para convertirme en el 'perfecto Overlord'.

Lo único que me ayudó a luchar contra la monotonía fue mi padre. Día tras día estuvo hablándome y contándome cosas. Enseñándome a distancia, tal y como había prometido. La pega del entrenamiento es que al no ser en persona era mucho más monótono. Me describía posturas e incluso me las mostraba a través de la conexión y luego me obligaba a permanecer en ellas durante largos períodos de tiempo en los que mis músculos me ardían, a veces incluso horas. Al principio me quejé bastante, ya que no le veía sentido. Claro que semanas después tuve que admitir que era efectivo, ya que mi cuerpo había memorizado las poses hasta tal punto que durante mis entrenamientos contra los esbirros mi cuerpo automáticamente las realizaba. Entendí que por el momento esa era la forma más efectiva de enseñarme. Luego debía yo asimilar lo aprendido y discurrir cómo usarlo de forma práctica en mis entrenamientos con los esbirros.

Por lo general se centró en enseñarme 3 estilos de lucha con armas: En primer lugar un estilo 'fuerte' centrado en golpes fuertes pero algo lentos. Parecido a mi estilo de lucha en el pasado pero con el añadido de saber cómo esquivar y/o defender. Me explicó que, aunque existían muchas variaciones con sus propios nombres de este estilo, lo básico me serviría para cualquier arma tipo hacha o maza, además de enormes espadas de guerra.

El segundo estilo era el 'rápido', centrado en golpes débiles pero certeros y casi imposibles de esquivar. Era parecido al usado por los elfos en mi vida anterior y perfecto contra enemigos pequeños y/o veloces. Recordé una de mis armas favoritas la última vez en Luxeterna: _La_ _Abrasadora_ , una espada muy ligera que prendía fuego a casi todo lo que tocaba. Perfecta con este estilo. O también _La Hechicera_ , otra espada algo más pesada pero con la capacidad de restablecer mis reservas de maná a partir de la vida de mis enemigos.

El tercer y último estilo era algo más defensivo y centrado en usar un escudo en mi otra mano o brazo. El objetivo de este estilo era atacar sin quedar desprotegido, e incluso aprender a usar el propio escudo para empujar o como maza, además de para protegerme de flechas o por el estilo (como las 'bombas' de los elfos). Me acostumbré al peso adicional y a los diferentes tipos (medianos y los de cuerpo completo).

Gnarl quedó de piedra ante mi idea de usar un escudo al verme entrenar contra los parduzcos, pero reconoció que era efectivo y empezó a quejarse de cómo era una pena que los parduzcos fueran tan tontos que serían completamente incapaces de usarlos ellos mismos. A menudo exclamaba que yo tenía un talento natural y que era un gran día para el mal, pero noté como en ocasiones me miraba como si fuese el enemigo y estuviese buscando mis puntos débiles.

Mi entrenamiento mágico, aunque en ocasiones corto, fue lo que realmente me motivó esos años. Sin el suplemento del Averno, mis pequeñas reservas se agotaban enseguida con cualquier hechizo, por lo que al principio mi principal tarea era aumentar mi capacidad y mejorar mi control. Para ello practiqué mucho el hechizo de invisibilidad, el cual era, actualmente, el hechizo más costoso que conocía. Con mis reservas naturales al principio no era capaz de aguantar más de un par de minutos, lo cual era mucho menos que antes de volver al pasado (12-15 minutos sin la ayuda del Averno). Mi padre me explicó que en parte era por mi cuerpo de niño y parte porque mi magia estaba permanentemente ocupada en guardar los objetos traídos del futuro, así que tuve que sacarlos. Por supuesto debía mantenerlos ocultos de Gnarl, por lo que con ayuda de mi padre busqué y me apropié de un lugar apartado en el sistema de cuevas cercano al Averno. Después de colocar las runas necesarias para que los esbirros ignorasen completamente el lugar, guardé casi todo lo que traje conmigo allí: los cofres de oro, las armas y armaduras, el tótem de maná y los catalizadores creados para contener el ánima, cristales de maná y la energía maligna. Lo único que dejé sellado en mi interior en caso de una emergencia fue un saco de oro, un conjunto completo de centinela y el arma más ligera que poseía: La Rebanadora, un sable no mágico fácil de usar por mi aún débil cuerpo infantil.

Volviendo a tener casi toda mi magia disponible, mi límite para el hechizo de invisibilidad aumentó a 5 minutos. No fue mucho, pero lentamente mejoré y después de los 13 años fui capaz de aumentar la duración hasta 2 horas.

A parte de realizar constantes ejercicios para mejorar mi control y aumentar mis reservas, de los hechizos que me dio a elegir para aprender, mayoritariamente elegí aquellos de combate. Y es que con tan poco tiempo a solas sin que Gnarl sospechase sobre mi ausencia, no podía dedicarle lo necesario más que para aprender magia práctica. Aprendí varios escudos mágicos, a lanzar bolas de fuego, bolas de aire comprimido y mejoré mis rayos. Luego también aprendí un hechizo para temporalmente reforzar enormemente mi arma y otro para invocar cuchillos fantasmales capaces de atravesar armaduras.

Otro hechizo que se empeñó en que aprendiera fue uno de curación muy fácil y básico pero poco eficiente. Regeneraba cualquier herida casi instantáneamente, pero a cambio consumía mis reservas mágicas a velocidades pasmosas. Útil para salir de un aprieto o curar una herida repentina y mortal.

Mi padre no me quiso enseñar más hasta que dominase dichas magias, y aunque yo era más partidario de la cantidad a la calidad, entendía su punto. Con todo el entrenamiento físico que debía realizar para fortalecer mi cuerpo y todo lo demás que me estaba enseñando, como que apenas podía practicar esto. Ya tendría tiempo para aprender más después de liberar a mi padre y matar a Gnarl.

Como último recurso, y para que practicase mi habilidad para escribir (la cual según él era horrible), me hizo transcribir un libro de rituales mágicos paso por paso. En mi mente juré torturarlo por someterme a dicha tarea, más no puedo negar que era un buen libro para tener. Contaba con multitud de rituales mágicos que únicamente requerían círculos rúnicos y suficiente poder para activarlos. Probé algunos, como el de otorgar a un objeto un efecto de entendimiento mágico, permitiendo al que lo portase entender cualquier idioma. La verdad es que no pensaba depender de Gnarl y de sus dobles traducciones para saber lo que diablos me decían los gnomos.

A diferencia de la última vez, esta vez me di cuenta de que en ocasiones Gnarl dejaba de prestarme atención durante largos períodos de tiempo. Mi padre me explicó que esto era porque habían localizado candidatos para ser Overlord, y los estaban testeando. No obstante hasta el momento todos estaban siendo unos brutos sin cerebro o demasiado arrogantes, por lo que morían muy rápido en las pruebas básicas.

Aprovechando dichos momentos, yo me escabullía del Averno. Visitaba a la rebelión, la cual creció espectacularmente en secreto. Eina, a pesar de no ser uno de los elfos de la nueva generación, era bastante joven teniendo en cuenta la longevidad de su raza, por lo que su entrenamiento mágico no era muy avanzado. No obstante bajo la tutela de mi padre pronto empezó a desarrollar su potencial y rápidamente se especializó en el arte del ilusionismo. Con ayuda de sus ilusiones poco a poco empezó a salvar a multitud de criaturas mágicas y esclavos humanos condenados a la muerte, con el disfraz de centinela y protegida por el amuleto de los campos anti-magia hacía creer a todos los espectadores que todas las criaturas morían cuando en realidad las salvaba y se las llevaba.

Luego a todos se les sometía a un test mágico para asegurarse de que no eran leales al Imperio o odiasen la magia. Si pasaban la prueba se les explicaba que varios de los elfos bajo el comando de la Ninfa Reina colaboraban con el Imperio y que de hecho Solarius era uno de dichos elfos, por eso habían creado otro grupo en secreto.

Si rechazaban unirse o no se lo creían entonces Eina usaba un ritual mágico para que desechasen la conversación y no pensasen en ella. Luego los dejaba marchar.

La verdad es que esto únicamente sucedía con algunos de los elfos salvados, el resto de criaturas mágicas no tenían motivos para no creerla y aceptaban colaborar para estar a salvo.

Los humanos estaban encantados de ser salvados, y excepto aquellos que querían volver a sus familias, el resto estaban más que dispuestos a unirse y ayudar, sobre todo después de que les contasen el objetivo del grupo: Acabar con la tiranía del Imperio y devolver el trono al líder legítimo: el hijo del viejo Overlord.

Para ello difundió una versión algo alterada de cómo mi padre se convirtió en el Overlord, modificada ya que el título del Overlord tenía demasiada mala fama entre los que aún recuerdan:

El anterior soberano había sido uno de los héroes que derrotaron al 2º Overlord, no obstante éste escapó antes de morir y lo secuestró, dejándolo inconsciente durante años. En ese tiempo se infiltró entre los héroes y los engañó hasta que fueron corrompidos y decidieron convertirse en villanos. A mi padre le lanzó un hechizo para borrarle la memoria y al despertar, hacerlo creer que era el 3º Overlord y debía esparcir el caos, realizar maldades y derrotar a los héroes. No obstante mi padre se 'rebeló' a tales ideas a pesar de su amnesia y salvó al reino, venció uno por uno a los corrompidos héroes y se convirtió en el amado soberano de todos. Al final el 2º Overlord volvió a aparecer e intentó matarlo para suplantarlo, pero él lo venció. Durante unos años ayudó al reino a prosperar hasta que fue asesinado por un aliado a los actuales líderes del Imperio, el cual desencadenó después el cataclismo. Mi madre escapó conmigo y ese era el motivo de mi supervivencia.

La historia los llenó de esperanza, y al descubrir que yo, el legítimo heredero, había sido el que, con la ayuda de un viejo mago aún leal a mi padre, fundó el refugio y rescató a los primeros de ellos a pesar de ser aún un niño… me empezaron a ver con puro asombro. Y las veces que ayudaba y traía a gente nueva que había rescatado, ellos, a pesar de mi aspecto, me vitoreaban.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando empezaron a aclamar al 'príncipe Mornenion'.

Cuando lo cuestioné mi padre y Eina me explicaron que sin un nombre la gente me veía como una figura abstracta y no tan real, sobre todo con mis largas ausencias, por lo que mi padre me dio un nombre.

\- Que yo sepa tu madre no te nombró, o al menos nunca dijo tu nombre en voz alta antes de abandonarte –me explicó mi padre a través del espejo-, y la gente siempre te ha llamado niño-brujo. Si hay algo a lo que tengo derecho como tu padre es a nombrarte. Y hace tiempo que decidí que tu nombre sería Mornenion.

Un nombre… mentiría si dijese que no me produjo ninguna emoción.

Según pasaron los años la rebelión creció. El refugio del páramo desolado se amplió y tal cómo yo recordaba los niveles inferiores se convirtieron en el principal hábitat de miles de criaturas mágicas, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera tenían interés en la rebelión, únicamente en vivir seguros en el refugio, como unicornios, gnomos, salamandras de fuego…

La principal defensa del refugio y de la rebelión era un mineral que mi padre les hizo buscar: magnetita. Ni yo ni nadie teníamos idea alguna de qué era o para que servía, pero sus efectos nos dejaron con la boca abierta: atraía mágicamente el metal. Mi padre nos explicó que no era magia, era un efecto natural y atraía mayormente el hierro y el acero. Con ello la rebelión diseñó defensas que atraerían cualquier objeto de metal corriente, y teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las armas y armaduras de las legiones del imperio eran de hierro o acero…

Al igual que la última vez, al refugio se le denominó 'El Último Refugio', no obstante no era más que una estratagema para cuando Florián se enterase, ya que la rebelión contaba con otros 2 refugios en lugares apartados y bajo el control de sus 2 más leales subalternos: Amoniel y Derrin.

Amoniel era una oréade, también conocida como ninfa de las montañas. Ella había sido la líder de un grupo de hadas y ninfas que residía en una de las montañas del norte. No obstante el imperio había descubierto una operación minera en dichas montañas fundada por un clan de enanos, por lo que decidieron apropiarse de ella. Al hacerlo encontraron al grupo de Amoniel y capturaron a todos los que no mataron en el acto.

Entre Eina y yo conseguimos salvar a la mayoría del grupo, incluyendo a algunos enanos. Éstos, aunque algo recelosos de Eina por ser una elfa (y ella de ellos por su viejo cautiverio), aceptaron de buen grado unirse a nosotros, sobre todo por haber salvado a Amoniel, alguien a quien tenían en alta estima.

Por un tiempo el grupo permaneció en el Último Refugio, sin embargo tanto las oréades como los enanos no se encontraban cómodos lejos de las montañas, así que se les dio permiso para liderar una expedición a las 'Montañas Doradas', el hogar ancestral de los enanos. Por desgracia las montañas habían estado lo suficientemente cerca de la Torre Oscura y también habían sido devastadas por el cataclismo y la peste mágica, matando a todo ser vivo sobre y bajo tierra.

No obstante mi padre admitió que, en sus pasados exploraciones en forma astral, había descubierto que las zonas más alejadas habían quedado en mejor estado, y la concentración mágica no había sido lo suficientemente alta como para que se formase el fango mágico. Por ello más allá de la peste mágica que había matado a todo ser vivo, parte de un antiguo asentamiento enano había sobrevivido.

La expedición purificó la zona del exceso mágico y fundó un nuevo asentamiento/refugio bajo el mando de Amoniel. Explorando las ruinas encontraron algunas joyas que nadie se esperaba, como un antiguo fundidor de Durium en una mina abandonada de dicho metal. Mi padre había quedado atónito, ya que nunca había explorado a fondo la zona. No obstante facilitó a Eina de fórmulas especiales que conocía con dicho metal (al parecer la biblioteca del Olvidado contenía unos cuantos libros al respecto). Gracias a ello la rebelión obtuvo una de las principales contramedidas contra las legiones del Imperio: flechas de durium. Estas flechas, a pesar de su apariencia normal, al ser lanzadas tenían el mismo efecto que las enormes flechas de balistas. Ninguna formación de escudos de las legiones podían soportar tal potencia de disparo, lo que anulaba su mayor ventaja.

El segundo refugio era el hogar de un grupo de elfos especiales, los cuales hace siglos que se habían separado del resto de su especie para practicar y especializarse en la magia de hielo. Es por ello que fundaron un asentamiento subterráneo en las frías tierras del sur, a 30 kilómetros de Glacialia. Aislados del mundo y sin apenas salir a la superficie su magia de hielo fue cambiándolos en cierta medida, oscureciendo su piel. Ahora eran denominados los Elfos Oscuros.

Habiendo escuchado rumores sobre el cataclismo y la peste mágica, uno de ellos salió a explorar en busca de información. En su lugar se encontró con el imperio y fue capturado cuando éstos consiguieron anular su magia. Fue torturado por un tiempo en un intento de que revelase el paradero del resto de los suyos, pero fue salvado por Eina. A través de él la rebelión se comunicó con los demás elfos oscuros. La mayoría no estaban interesados en nuestra 'rebelión', no obstante sí que estaban dispuestos a extender su hogar y ofrecer como refugio secreto los nuevos subniveles a otras criaturas mágicas. Aún así una docena de ellos aceptaron unirse activamente por las acciones del imperio hacia su explorador, Derrin. Éste quedó a cargo de este nuevo refugio.

La principal tarea de los elfos oscuros que se les unieron fue la de, por un lado enseñar al pequeño grupo de elfos de la rebelión sobre la cultura e historia de su raza, y por otro enseñar a todos con el potencial mágico las bases.

A pesar de todo eso, la mayor aportación del grupo era un conjunto rúnico especial que usaban para fertilizar el frío y duro terreno en el que normalmente no crecería nada. El set transmitía la magia ambiental al terreno, fertilizándolo enormemente. Podía no parecer gran cosa, pero no sólo solucionó el problema de cómo alimentar a su creciente grupo, sino que les dio la idea de cómo limpiar los efectos del cataclismo.

Las magias que estaba realizando para purificar las zonas de excesos mágicos trataban de concentrarlo para crear maná cristalizado, sin embargo era un proceso algo lento y sólo efectivo para el terreno y objetos sólidos; no era muy eficiente a la hora de extraer el exceso de magia ambiental.

La idea era unir ambos hechizos, uno que absorbiera todo ese exceso de magia en el ambiente y lo transmitiese al terreno, y el otro que concentrase y cristalizase el exceso en el suelo para que no se convirtiese en fango mágico. Y con tanta magia el terreno sería tan fértil que cualquier planta crecería con facilidad y muy rápidamente, y ellas podrían devolver el equilibrio mágico natural perdido.

Este proceso lo pusieron a prueba en las montañas, sobre todo en las zonas más aisladas y menos afectadas por el fango, y según avanzaban las hadas, ninfas y elfos iban trasplantando flora y fauna (siendo la fauna más bien ovejas y cabras que 'adquirían' del imperio).

Amoniel y Derrin se convirtieron así en los sublíderes de la rebelión. De hecho con los años se ganaron la confianza de Eina y mi padre, y tras varios tests mágicos para comprobar su lealtad, se les informó sobre mi padre, el plan para liberarlo usando la acumulación de magia que Solarius estaba recolectando, y mi papel como futuro Overlord causante de caos en el imperio. Se les dio espejos para que pudiesen hablar con él y recibir sus consejos. Además los espejos habían sido mejorados para poder conectarse con el de Eina y hablar con ella a distancia sin la necesidad de mensajeros físicos o hechizos mágicos complicados que pudiesen ser detectados.

En otras ocasiones, en vez de ir a ayudar a la rebelión, visitaba en secreto a Kelda. La primera vez que lo había hecho después de la llegada del imperio ella me había abrazado y había llorado. La verdad es que me hizo sentir algo culpable de no haberlo hecho nunca la otra vez. Desde entonces la visité cada pocos meses. Vi como poco a poco su humor se volvía más oscuro y cínico ante las injusticias y crueldades que veía y vivía. Me contaba como con la llegada del imperio prácticamente todos los ciudadanos eran considerados casi basura, y como los soldados allí apostados adoraban meterse con ellos por diversión. Esto había llevado a muchos jóvenes queriendo alistarse al ejército para mejorar su estatus. El único otro grupo que al que los imperiales no discriminaban tanto eran los cazadores, ya que en un lugar tan frío las pieles eran consideradas un símbolo de riqueza y prestigio. No sólo eso, Borius, que era el gobernador feo y regordete de Glacialia, adoraba los lujos y las 'delicatesen' culinarias, por lo que favorecía abiertamente a aquellos que le traían sus antojos.

Este favorecimiento fue lo que llevó a la joven Kelda a querer aprender a cazar.

Pronto pudo distinguir 2 grupos claros entre los cazadores: los tradicionales y los buscadores de prestigio. La mayoría de los que se unieron durante esta época eran bastante vagos y únicamente se dedicaban a cazar focas, lo cual era bastante fácil y el terreno de cría principal estaba muy cerca de Glacialia. Sólo por ello ya se creían que eran mejor que los demás y se unieron a la mentalidad del imperio de tratar a los demás como basura.

Kelda, no queriendo saber nada de todos estos abusones, se aplicó en aprender la verdadera caza.

También me comentó las 'desapariciones'. Como en ocasiones adolescentes u hombres y mujeres jóvenes parecían desaparecer. A medida que se hizo mayor se dio cuenta de que los imperiales los estaban secuestrando o incluso 'comprando' y 'vendiendo' como esclavos, sobre todo a las mujeres.

Esto se hizo evidente cuando, en plena adolescencia y envidiada por muchos por sus habilidades en la caza, Borius se fijó en ella y le ofreció a su padre una bolsa de oro a cambio de comprarla como esclava. Su padre, un borracho empedernido, miró el oro con avaricia y aceptó sin dudarlo, a pesar de que ello implicaba perder a la que había preparado sus comidas y lavado su ropa desde la muerte de su mujer años atrás.

La traición de la única familia que le quedaba acabó con cualquier aprecio que Kelda aún sentía por él, ya que aún estaba disgustada con él por ser uno de los que peor me habían tratado.

Me admitió tener un poco de miedo ante las miradas lujuriosas que Borius y algunos soldados le lanzaban, pero por el momento parecía que el gobernador prefería tanto sus habilidades como cazadora y por tanto para conseguirle con rapidez sus comidas favoritas que más o menos se había ganado cierto nivel de protección para no ponerla en contra. Además, siempre tenía otras esclavas cuando le apetecía participar en dichos menesteres.

Aún así un día Kelda se me ofreció, confesándome que me quería y si iba a ser de alguien, que prefería ser mía. Y yo no la rechacé. Intimamos por primera vez.

Era curioso como mi dolor ante su muerte se había calmado bastante, como si apenas fuese el producto de un sueño que tuve en lugar de vivirlo. De hecho a medida que pasaron los días, muchos de mis recuerdos parecían perder cierta importancia y significado emocional. Mis actuales sentimientos y emociones parecían sustituirlos casi completamente.

Es por ello que casi me sorprendió el darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ella eran aún más fuertes de lo que habían sido la última vez. Y de igual modo mi furia hacia Gnarl (y Juno) prácticamente había desaparecido. Ni siquiera estar en su presencia parecía afectarme.

Cuando se lo pregunté, mi padre me explicó que era debido a los efectos del viaje en el tiempo. Inconscientemente me daba cuenta de que este Gnarl y esta Kelda no eran exactamente las mismas personas del futuro del que provengo, simplemente eran muy similares. Este Gnarl aún no me había traicionado, y de hecho aún estaba enormemente de mi parte. Esta Kelda había tenido un apoyo constante, lo cual aumentó el afecto infantil que me había profesado, y se había enamorado de mí completamente, mientras que la del futuro me había apreciado bastante, pero quizás no hasta el punto del amor.

Ella ya sabía que yo me estaba preparando para ser el Overlord, y le había comentado mis planes para causar caos. También le conté mi rebelión secreta y el plan para convertirme en el futuro rey de los territorios dominados por el Imperio y cómo quería que ella fuese mi querida y futura reina. Me besó ante el hecho de que prácticamente le estaba ofreciendo el mundo. Estaba ansiosa por que llegase el día de mi 'regreso' a Glacialia.

Y tras mucha paciencia, finalmente los 13 años pasaron. Y llegó el día en el que Gnarl me proclamó listo para convertirme en Overlord. La verdad es que yo ya estaba listo desde hace meses, pero le había llevado a Oxidio (el parduzco encargado de la forja) todo este tiempo para poder forjar la armadura y hacha básica sin ayuda de los bermejos. No es que llevasen mucho tiempo, el problema era la gema del guantelete. La gema era un pequeño cristal mágico que me conectaba al Averno, me transmitía el efecto de los tótems que reuniera, generaba las esferas de ánima de los cadáveres a mi alrededor, y por último transportaba dichas esferas al Averno, además del oro recolectado (infinitamente mejor que transportarlo conmigo hasta el portal más cercano).

Por desgracia no podía simplemente usar las traídas conmigo, sino sospecharían. En lo que sí me había empeñado era en usar un escudo ovalado de madera de los que le había robado al imperio hace años. Ni a Gnarl ni a Oxidio les había gustado la idea, sobre todo porque no había sido forjado por ellos ni llevo el emblema del Overlord. Yo simplemente les respondí que ya se solucionaría una vez encontrados a los bermejos.

Fui hasta el sistema de cuevas que daba a la salida a la superficie en las tierras de caza de focas de Glacialia. El mismo lugar por donde había entrado 13 años atrás al Averno.

\- ¡Ya llega, ya llega! –exclamó uno de los esbirros al verme.

\- ¡Ah, el gran señor! ¡Nuestro Lord!

\- ¡Ya se verá! –respondió otro pegando al anterior.

\- Tienes razón, Raspón –dijo una voz más sofisticada desde detrás de ellos. Era el esbirro vestido como bufón, Temblón-. Tendrá que ponerse a prueba como un escarabajo en una pila de estiércol.

Empecé a caminar detrás de ellos, ignorando las tonterías que decían.

\- Este viento de Glacialia se me mete por las partes nobles, así que me quedo aquí –escuché la voz de Gnarl-. Ese caso que lleva me permitirá ver y oír lo que hace.

Seguí a los esbirros por el resto de la gruta hasta que llegamos a un paso bloqueado por hielo y mi viejo amigo el yeti, también congelado y cubierto de hielo.

\- La primera prueba es la prueba de la Fuerza, oh nuestro futuro Gran Overlord de los Overlords.

Miré a Temblón. La última vez puede que no hubiese cuestionado nada, pero esta vez contaba con mucho más conocimiento.

No obstante antes de que pudiese cuestionarle, Gnarl volvió a hablar.

\- Hemos encontrado a un viejo amigo suyo. Lleva congelado un buen rato. Los yeti son animales bastante mansos y sumamente resistentes, ¡perfectos para entrenarse! Con el nivel que tiene ahora, puede atacarlos durante horas que no sentirá prácticamente nada.

\- ¿Entrenarse? –cuestioné en voz baja y entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Cómo diablos no me había dado cuenta la última vez? ¡Mira que estaba ciego!- ¿A qué te refieres con entrenarse, Gnarl?

\- ¡A su última prueba de entrenamiento, por supuesto!

\- He entrenado durante los últimos 13 años. ¡¿Por qué iba a perder el tiempo ahora con esto?! –exclamé.

\- Es para asegurarse de que sabe controlar a los esbirros. Normalmente es el bufón el sujeto de la prueba, pero teniendo al yeti, ¿para qué usar a uno de nosotros?

\- ¡He estado controlando esbirros desde pequeño! ¡Me niego a perder el tiempo cuando podría estar ya de camino a Glacialia! ¿Acaso me consideras un novato, Gnarl? –pregunté con furia.

\- N…no milord –tartamudeó en shock ante mi enfado antes de recuperarse y rectificar-. Tiene usted razón, no es un candidato novato como los anteriores. Ya sabemos de su potencial y sería una lástima perder el tiempo cuando podríamos estar comenzando su venganza contra Glacialia. Perdóneme, sire.

Suspiré.

\- Después de tanto esperar estoy demasiado ansioso –dije más calmado.

\- … tiene toda la razón, sire –me respondió Gnarl-. Pero recuerde que para ser aceptado como Overlord debe demostrar su fuerza y su maldad.

\- Ya lo sé, Gnarl.

Me acerqué al yeti, quien apenas podía ver nada. Con el hacha empecé a romper el hielo. Cuando parte de él se hubo soltado paré.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Me recuerdas? Voy a romper el resto del hielo, pero puede que duela un poco.

Seguí rompiendo el hielo hasta que, con su propia fuerza, consiguió liberarse y romper el resto. El yeti me ignoró y empezó a golpear el suelo, enfadado de todo su tiempo en el hielo. Luego empezó a moverse hacia la caverna que había tras el paso que él había bloqueado. Me fijé que aún tenía un buen trozo de hielo en una pierna, dificultándole el movimiento.

En la caverna también había un portal de invocación de parduzos, y los 6 que me habían esperado aquí entraron, no obstante en cuanto entró el bufón los demás lo lanzaron fuera, no lo querían en el criadero. Al parecer en una sociedad de idiotas brutos los intelectuales no eran muy queridos.

\- ¡Salvajes! ¡No sabéis apreciar el arte! –exclamó el bufón.

Ignorándolo me concentré en el portal e invoqué a los 5 esbirros. También tomé forzosamente el control de los otros 5 que estaban observando cerca.

\- Aunque parezca poco delicado, usa a los esbirros para darle una paliza a ese amasijo de pelo –me ordenó el bufón.

Yo lo ignoré y me dirigí a la salida, la cual estaba bloqueada por otro bloque de hielo. Lancé unas cuantas bolas de fuego para derretirlo y también ataqué con el hacha hasta romperlo. A ningún esbirro le pareció extraño esto, ya que por consejo de mi padre durante los años de entrenamiento les había mostrado como había 'descubierto' que podía lanzar bolas de fuego.

Con el camino libre me giré hacia el yeti, quién estaba aún molesto e intentaba desprenderse del hielo que le cubría la pierna. Le lancé una bola de fuego, que fue lo que necesitaba para romper ese último bloque. Al hacerlo me miró de mal humor.

\- Vamos, la salida es por aquí.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? –me cuestionó el bufón-. ¡Tienes una bestia que mataAAAAAAAGH!

Fue interrumpido cuando uno de los otros esbirros le lanzó una bola de nieve, provocando que se cayese hacia atrás.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No puedo salir! ¡Quiero estar en el…!

Ignoré sus palabras y seguí por el camino hasta salir, por fin, al exterior.

La salida era una cueva un poco alta en un monte helado, por lo que era una buena posición para ver bien la zona. Y lo primero que me llamó la atención fue un campamento de cazadores cercano.

\- Mira eso –dije en voz alta-. Qué amables han sido al venir hasta aquí a proporcionarme ánima y armas para los esbirros.

\- Qué razón tiene, señor –asintió Gnarl lleno de excitación ante mis palabras-. Este lugar está lleno de ánima. La encontrará en los cazadores y en los cazados. Recoja toda la que pueda.

Abrí la boca para regañarle otra vez por repetirme lo que ya sabía, pero me lo pensé mejor y decidí callarme. Para qué gastar el aliento.

Noté una presencia a mi espalda y al girarme vi al yeti salir de la cueva. Ignorándome, siguió por el camino ladera abajo.

Siendo el único camino seguro, fui tras él. Como el monte no era demasiado alto, la cueva de la que había salido estaba cercana al nivel del suelo, por lo que sólo tardamos unos minutos en bajar.

Justo cuando ya se veía un río el yeti saltó hacia una elevación cercana y se alejó de nosotros. Lo ignoré y seguí hasta la ladera del río medio congelado. Allí había media docena de pequeñas focas.

\- ¡Ya empezamos a recoger ánima! –exclamó Gnarl en mi oído.

\- Baja el volumen –le advertí.

\- ¡Ratas gordas! –dijo uno de los parduzcos que me acompañaban.

\- Oh, pobre pececito –dijo otro al ver a una comiendo un pez.

\- ¡Morid, bolas de sebo! –gritó el primero mientras empezaba a perseguir a una de las focas.

\- ¡Empieza la cacería! –volvió a exclamar Gnarl-. ¡Enséñele a esas bolas de pelo quién es el primero en la cadena alimenticia!

\- ¡Gnarl! ¡No grites! Me vas a dejar sordo.

\- Lo siento Lord.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi al yeti a lo lejos cerca de otro grupo de focas. Recordando que el yeti apreciaba mucho a las focas, me escondí tras un grupo de rocas para no ser visto y mandé a los esbirros contra ellas, consiguiendo así las primeras esferas de ánima.

\- Lord, esas esferas que brillan son ánima…

Ignoré sus palabras.

Escuché un sonido familiar y al girarme vi un portal de esbirros saliendo de la tierra.

\- Portal de esbirros parduzcos para el Lord –dijo un esbirro que salió de él con un pico en la mano.

\- Ah, este es Pestonio –explicó Gnarl-. Es un esbirro excavador, los excavadores pueden hacer túneles en el averno y crear portales en ciertos lugares.

Estaba empezando a pensar que Gnarl se sentía inútil solo viendo, por ello intentaba compensar hablando sin parar. Ignoré el resto de sus palabras y me acerqué al portal, del cual invoqué más esbirros.

Seguí avanzando hasta llegar a otra zona en la que había otra docena de focas. Vi al yeti sentado al otro lado del río, acariciando una foca y vigilándome. No obstante lo que llamó mi atención fue un cazador a lo lejos acercándose hacia aquí. Probablemente había visto al yeti y quería cazarlo. Era algo que mi padre me decía a menudo, el observar todo a mi alrededor, para que no volviese a pasar lo del naufragio en Luxeterna.

Avancé hasta llegar al muro de hielo que bloqueaba el camino e, ignorando a las focas esta vez, lancé varias bolas de fuego al bloque de hielo que me bloqueaba el camino.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Las focas! ¡Mátelas para conseguir más ánima! –me exclamó Gnarl.

Ignorándolo, rompí el hielo. Justo a tiempo pues el cazador había llegado. Éste iba a atacar al yeti por la espalda cuando me vio.

\- ¡Eh! ¿De dónde has salido tú? –me cuestionó ariscamente-. Tengo permiso del Imperio para cazar en estas tierras. ¡Este yeti es mío! ¡Yo lo vi antes! ¡Largo de aquí, basura!

Y atacó al yeti con un garrote de madera y metal. No le hizo nada más que llamar su atención. Éste le gruñó y de un golpe lo lanzó por los aires.

\- Cazadores del Imperio –dije en voz alta llamando su atención-, los mismos que te enjaularon hace años. Y aquí lo único que hay para cazar son focas.

La gran bestia de un solo ojo pareció entenderme, ya que me miró con horror antes de lanzar un rugido de furia.

\- Vamos a acabar con ellos –dije antes de empezar a caminar. Sonreí cuando el yeti empezó a seguirme.

Hice nota mental de un pequeño embarcadero vacío hacia la derecha con pequeñas barcas de madera. Probablemente era usado por los cazadores.

Un par de minutos después llegué a un charco en el que descansaban 3 enormes focas adultas. Las ignoré y seguí. Pronto vi algo que recordaba.

\- Mire cuanta ánima –dijo Gnarl al ver a través de mi casco la enorme cantidad de focas en una pequeña elevación a la derecha al otro lado del río. O a lo mejor todo esto era un enorme lago pero con muchos trozos congelados y la suficiente nieve como para crear terreno sólido-. Encuentre una manera de llegar a esa zona.

Esta vez también me fijé en el navío élfico a lo lejos. Por los gestos que hicieron algunos de los elfos estaba claro que yo también había sido visto.

Seguí hacia delante donde me encontré un cazador destrozado y muerto en el suelo y siendo mordisqueado por un lobo. Uno de mis parduzcos fue hacia él y se montó encima. El lobo pareció quedar completamente manso y empezó a obedecer.

\- Hacen falta más lobos para los esbirros –comentó Gnarl.

Continué hasta llegar a un campamento de cazadores. Varios de los 'inquilinos' nos vieron y no tardaron en coger las armas para atacarnos.

\- ¡Matadlos! –exclamó uno-. ¡La piel del yeti y de esas criaturas será más valiosa que la de las focas!

"Hm… avaricia" –escuché la voz de mi padre por primera vez hoy-. "¿Tienes el cristal preparado?"

"Sí" –respondí mirando a mi escudo, en el centro del cual había colocado un pequeño cristal mágico, la joya de mi armadura de Overlord del futuro que me había traído. Con ayuda de mi padre había cortado la conexión con el Averno y había creado una nueva a 7 catalizadores. ¿Su función? Absorber y transmitir toda energía maligna producida por la corrupción de mis enemigos. Mi parte del trato con mi padre.

Dejé que los cazadores fueran los primeros en atacar para asegurarme de no ser corrompido por matar 'inocentes'. El yeti saltó a por los de atrás, que empezaron a lanzarle lanzas. Yo con mis esbirros atacaba y recogía ánima. También vi pequeñas nubes negras casi transparentes abandonar los cadáveres junto al ánima y viajar a mi escudo, pero eran tan pequeñas que apenas eran apreciables.

Una vez despejado el campamento impedí que los esbirros destrozasen el resto, sólo les hice coger las armas y el dinero que encontrasen. Había varias cuerdas con carne cazada y pieles que quería aprovechar. Tenía que volver más tarde con un carro para transportarlo todo. Otro detalle que mi padre me había mencionado alguna vez: antes de desechar nada o dejar que los esbirros lo destruyesen, debía pensar si me sería útil. Y la comida fresca lo era. Por desgracia los esbirros no eran muy buenos a la hora de almacenar comida en buenas condiciones. O tenían extraños paladares que no coincidían exactamente con el mío.

Miré a mi alrededor. Aparte del camino por el que llegué, había otras 2 salidas del campamento. Uno consistía en una subida a otra elevación, y en ella había un enorme portón de madera bloqueando el camino. Claramente el resto de campamentos de cazadores estaba en esa dirección. En el otro veía a lo lejos muchas jaulas de lobos y un iglú. Más monturas para mis esbirros.

\- Espera aquí y derriba ese obstáculo –le señalé al yeti-. Yo voy a liberar a aquellos lobos de las jaulas.

El yeti miró hacia donde señalé y se dirigió hacia allí. Yo fui por el otro camino y mandé a los parduzos a romper las jaulas y a montar en los lobos. Al hacerlo 2 cazadores salieron del iglú y nos atacaron por liberar a sus presas. Los despachamos y destruimos el iglú. Dentro había un mecanismo de rueda. Viendo el puente levantado cercano me imaginé para que servía y ordené a los esbirros usarlo.

Crucé el bajado puente y una voz llamó mi atención, provocando que maldijera por no haber prestado atención de mis alrededores.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué haces? ¡Detén esta horrible masacre de una vez!

El origen de la voz era un elfo al que conocía muy bien.

\- Me llamo Florián Almaverde –dijo saltando del barco junto a otros 2 elfos-, y estos son los valientes soldados del Refugio, los valerosos protectores de los refugios y de todos los seres, de la magia y de la naturaleza.

\- ¿De qué masacre hablas? –cuestioné-. A los únicos a los que masacré han sido los cazadores del Imperio. ¿Acaso los estás defendiendo? ¿Estás defendiendo a los aliados del Imperio?

\- Soldados, detened esta carnicería –exclamó ignorándome completamente-. Protejamos a los pobres animalitos.

\- Que espanto de elfo –comentó Gnarl-. Eso es lo que ocurre cuando se pasa demasiado tiempo dando abrazos por ahí.

Los 2 elfos que bajaron de la embarcación con él vinieron a atacarme. Curiosamente Florián se subió de nuevo al barco y sólo observó.

Habiendo planificado esto durante años, tenía un plan muy distinto al de la última vez, así que ordené a los esbirros que se apartasen y noqueé a ambos fácilmente, aunque aparenté rematarlos en el suelo con el hacha. Al hacerlo el barco zarpó, alejándose rápidamente.

\- Señor, aún están vivos –dijo Gnarl.

\- Lo sé.

Ordené a 2 de los esbirros con lobos agarrar los cuerpos y transportarlos.

\- Milord… -dijo Gnarl en un tono confuso y descontento-, dejarlos vivir no es exactamente muy malvado. Es una acción peligrosa si desea que el Averno lo acepte como Overlord.

\- Veo que no soy el único ansioso hoy –repliqué disfrutando de su clara molestia ante mis acciones-. Cuando vi antes el barco tuve una gran idea, y estos dos serán la guinda del pastel.

\- No le entiendo…

\- Paciencia, pronto disfrutarás del caos que voy a causar.

Volví al destruido campamento ignorando las focas y observé que el yeti no me había esperado, había destruido el portón y había avanzado.

Caminé un poco y lo vi esperando más adelante. Al verme volvió a ponerse en marcha. Pronto llegamos al siguiente campamento de los cazadores.

\- ¡Seres mágicos! –exclamó uno de ellos antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Unos minutos después contaba con otra docena de esferas de ánima, completando así la prueba del Averno de recolectar 30 esferas de ánima.

Seguí por el camino y aunque tuve que detenerme por un par de emboscadas por parte de más cazadores, apenas resultaron un impedimento.

Pronto llegamos al campamento principal de los cazadores. Era el más grande de todos y contaba con casi una treintena de hombres. Una bola de fuego por aquí, una de aire por allá, y entre los esbirros, el yeti y yo dimos cuenta de ellos en un santiamén.

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor y enseguida 2 detalles captaron mi atención:

En primer lugar parte de la vela del barco élfico escondida tras un iceberg cerca del enorme embarcadero que había junto a este campamento.

En segundo lugar pude apreciar una figura a lo lejos observándome.

"¿Es mi madre?" –pregunté mentalmente.

"No. Es parte del plan con Eina."

"Ah."

Después de todo este tiempo, confiaba en mi padre lo suficiente como para no hacer más preguntas de momento. Según él, parte de nuestros planes requerían de mi ignorancia. Algo sobre asegurar la 'independencia' de la rebelión con el Overlord. Llegado el momento me explicaría el motivo.

Siendo el único camino a través del embarcadero, entré. Al hacerlo el barco élfico se puso en marcha y se acercó. 4 elfos saltaron hacia mí y me atacaron.

El yeti, viendo focas en el barco élfico, fue hacia allí.

\- Olvidémonos de todo este karma negativo.

Rodé los ojos y, apartando a los esbirros nuevamente, luché personalmente contra ellos, noqueándolos uno a uno.

\- No, ¡no! –exclamó Florián-. ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Saltó del barco y se acercó al yeti.

\- Este noble animal nos pertenece. ¡Vamos, ven aquí! –dijo dirigiéndose al yeti-. ¡Ven aquí! –volvió a girarse y a hablarme a mí-. Como si los seres mágicos no tuviéramos ya bastantes problemas con el Imperio sin que llegara gente de tu calaña a aniquilarnos! ¡Ahora nos vamos! ¡Pongamos rumbo al refugio!

El elfo volvió a subir a la embarcación. El yeti ya se había subido y estaba acariciando una foca. El barco se puso en marcha y enseguida se fue, a pesar del peso adicional.

\- Deberíamos seguirlos –comentó Gnarl-. Aún necesitamos una piedra de conjuros para darle un impulso al Averno. Y esos elfos son mágicos, seguro que tienen algo que nos puede servir. Es una pena que no tengamos a los zarcos, ya que saben nadar. Tenemos que buscar otra forma de llegar a ese refugio suyo.

Ordené a otros 4 esbirros montados que cargasen con estos elfos. Luego continué por el camino hasta llegar a una zona desforestada.

\- ¿Dónde estar árboles? –preguntó un esbirro.

\- Han talado esta zona, Glub -respondió Gnarl, a pesar de que sólo yo lo escuché-, y no sé por qué.

Poco después, junto a otra montaña encontré media docena de cazadores junto a una decena de soldados imperiales. Reclutas básicos con armadura básica (uniforme verde, casco y hombreras metálicas, y escudo ovalado verde de madera). Ellos dieron algo más de problema que los cazadores, pero sólo sirvió para poner en práctica todo lo que aprendí. Eso sí, al acabar obligué a mis parduzos a coger y ponerse los cascos, hombreras metálicas y espadas de los caídos. Los escudos ya nada porque la mayoría los habían roto y además eran demasiado grandes para ellos. Ya por defecto los propios esbirros sabían reconocer las bolsitas de cuero atadas a los cinturones en las que la mayoría llevaba su dinero, por lo que no tenía que decirles de cogerlas y traérmelas. Ya lo hacían por defecto.

En la pared de la montaña había una enorme cueva, la cual estaba custodiada por 2 enormes fogatas a los lados. Si recordaba bien este era el camino tanto a Glacialia como al Refugio. Me acerqué, pero los lobos se alejaron, provocando que los esbirros que los cabalgaran se cayesen.

\- No podrá entrar en algunas zonas con esas monturas –me explicó Gnarl-. Como todos los animales primitivos, los lobos tienen miedo al fuego. No se preocupe, seguirán aquí cuando vuelva.

\- O podría simplemente, no sé, ¿apagar el fuego? –repliqué yo sarcásticamente mientras cogía nieve cercana y la lanzaba a una de las hogueras, disminuyendo las llamas enormemente. Ordené a varios esbirros a hacer lo mismo.

\- Eh… –Gnarl quedó sin palabras.

Una vez apagadas las hogueras, los parduzcos volvieron a montar los lobos y nos adentramos al interior.

La cueva daba un sistema de túneles que era un laberinto natural, no obstante hace años que, para marcar el camino entre las tierras de caza y Glacialia, se habían realizado una serie de aberturas para que entrase la luz natural por dicho camino. Esto era esencial ya que así apenas se necesitaba una hora por este atajo lo que por otros caminos llevaría medio día.

El refugio estaba escondido relativamente cerca a la salida a Glacialia. De hecho apenas había que caminar 5 minutos para llegar a la entrada principal. Las principales medidas defensivas eran la oscuridad, el río subterráneo y una potente ilusión mantenida por un poderoso cristal mágico. Para lidiar con la oscuridad habían creado y desperdigado multitud de pequeños cristales mágicos que, en la presencia de seres mágicos, absorbían magia y emitían luz. La ilusión hacía que todo ser no mágico únicamente viese rocas y las paredes de la cueva en las entradas. Aún así los soldados podían entrar por accidente en la oscuridad si ignoraban la ilusión, aunque a menudo caían al río. Si el Imperio no lo había localizado era más que nada por la incompetencia de Borius, quién apenas enviaba unos pocos hombres cada cierto tiempo a buscar y la mayoría acababan perdidos y muertos. Prefería pasar el tiempo disfrutando de sus lujos.

Después de caminar durante más de media hora, llegué a un claro donde vi a Borius, un general y media docena de soldados. Estaban rodeados de cadáveres de gnomos, además de un par de soldados caídos. También vi una piedra de conjuros y varias jaulas llenas de gnomos aún vivos. Con cuidado me asomé y tomé nota de la centuria apostada a lo lejos, la escolta del gobernador. Con 15 esbirros, mi tope por el momento, atacar sería una misión suicida. Mejor esperar y escuchar.

\- ¡Date prisa! –le dijo Borius al general-. Me espera un baño caliente y un gran plato de ojos de codorniz.

\- Por supuesto. Pensé que te gustaría conocer a los valientes que han atrapado a los seres mágicos de la… zona –dijo el gordo general haciendo poses heroicas. Luego señaló a los otros-. Y estos han tenido suerte.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Máximus? –preguntó uno de los soldados a otro que estaba haciendo gestos raros.

\- ¡No! Me llamo… –de repente cambió el tono de voz a uno agudo e infantil- Campanita Tintineante de los Bosques.

\- … ¿estás de broma?

\- Podéis venir todos a visitarme cuando me vaya a vivir a… –aquí carraspeó antes de poner un tono de voz exageradamente grave- mi nuevo champiñón.

\- C.I.E. –le explicó el general a Borius-. Crisis de Identidad de Especie. Mala cosa. Muy común en los que van a buscar a los seres mágicos de la zona.

El general empezó a moverse y le enseñó la piedra de conjuros a Borius.

\- No sabemos qué es esto, pero estaba muy vigilado.

\- Bueno, no dejéis que se coma a nadie y traédmelo al cabildo.

\- ¡Humano gordinflón! –se quejó Gnarl mientras varios soldados de la centuria se acercaron y cogieron tanto la enorme piedra como las jaulas llenas de gnomos. El resto se marchó a paso ligero escoltando al general y a Borius-. ¡Es una piedra de conjuros! Desbloquea el potencial mágico de quien la posea. Será mejor que no caiga en las manos rechonchas de Borius.

La piedra de conjuros era tan pesada que los dos soldados que la cargaban caminaban lentamente. Rápidamente quedaron bastante retrasados con respecto a los demás. Esperé un par de minutos a que se alejasen antes de ponerme en marcha nuevamente y lidiar con la media docena de reclutas que se habían quedado a limpiar.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a 2 empalizadas de madera que bloqueaban todo el camino. 2 soldados las estaban custodiando. Un par de golpes por la espalda y listo.

Destruí las barricadas y seguí por el camino iluminado hasta llegar a una enorme caverna. Escuché el sonido de un río. Busqué con la mirada y lo vi a la izquierda. También llamó mi atención un montículo negro en una cavidad a la derecha, el cual en mi presencia empezó a emitir una leve luz.

\- Eso parece una peña del Averno –explicó Gnarl-. Tal vez se active cuando el Averno lo reconozca como el auténtico Overlord.

Con mi magia activé un objeto mágico que había creado con anterioridad y me acerqué hasta llegar a la entrada del famoso refugio, al otro lado del río. Custodiando el estrecho puente estaba una dríade, quien al verme se inclinó y me saludó amablemente.

\- Bienvenido al Refugio, ser mágico.

\- ¡No! –gritó una voz a la izquierda. Al girarnos vimos a Florián desde el barco. Debe de haber una entrada marítima a través de este río subterráneo, y debía de ser lo suficientemente alta y ancha para permitir a los barcos navegar-. No dejes entrar a este salvaje, dríade. Odia todos los animales bonitos y suaves como nuestro pobre amigo –añadió señalando al yeti.

Dicho animal bostezó en ese momento, tirando al agua a un elfo que estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué mentiras estás diciendo, elfo? –reclamé-. ¿De dónde sacas que odio a los animales?

\- ¡De la masacre de focas! –respondió otro de los elfos del barco. Florián se quedó callado y no parecía contento de que yo no hubiese permanecido en silencio.

\- ¿Qué masacre? ¿Me has visto matar foca alguna?

\- Bueno… no… ¡Pero has matado elfos, enemigo de las criaturas mágicas!

\- ¿Qué elfos?

\- ¡Los elfos a los que Florián ordenó que te asesinaran! –respondió el elfo sin pensar, provocando que la dríade entrecerrase los ojos.

\- ¿Dices estos elfos? –mencioné mientras ordené a los esbirros que llevaban los cuerpos acercarse y posarlos en el suelo-. Para tu información, sólo los dejé inconscientes. Al contrario que vosotros, yo no tengo nada en contra de las criaturas mágicas. ¡Sólo el hecho de que quedamos tan pocas criaturas mágicas me ha hecho perdonarles la vida cuando estaba en mi derecho de matarlos en defensa propia!

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron los elfos del barco sorprendidos, incluido Florián.

\- ¡Señor! ¿Qué está diciendo? –exclamó Gnarl horrorizado ante mis palabras, pero yo lo ignoré.

\- La única masacre que he realizado hoy ha sido la de cazadores y aliados del Imperio. Y vosotros me habéis atacado e intentado interrumpir dicha tarea. Mucho hablar de ser 'protectores de la naturaleza', ¡pero es al Imperio al que intentasteis ayudar! ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Eres azul! ¡Un bicho raro feo que no merece la magia que posees! –exclamó el mismo elfo de antes, provocando que la dríade lo mirase horrorizada, al igual que muchos otros elfos y criaturas mágicas presentes en el refugio tras ella. En cambio otros asintieron, mostrando que compartían su opinión-. ¡Sólo los seres bellos merecen la magia que la Diosa Madre nos ha otorgado! ¡El resto debe morir!

Permanecí unos segundos en silencio, dejando que todos los presentes asimilasen lo dicho. Una pena que no lo dijese Florián, pero supongo que él era mucho mejor actor y tenía mayor autocontrol.

\- ¿Porque no soy 'bonito'? ¿Porque no me consideras 'bello'? ¿Y a cuantos seres mágicos has declarado feos en el pasado? ¿A cuántos has matado, o vendido al Imperio, escoria?

El elfo no dijo nada, sólo me miró enfadado y fuera de control. No obstante el hecho de que no me rebatiera era suficiente respuesta.

\- Toriel –dijo la dríade llena de espanto-, ¿por qué no estás negando sus palabras?

\- ¡Sí! –exclamó con una expresión algo endemoniada- ¡No lo niego! ¡Lo hice y lo volvería a…!

En ese momento Florián le golpeó y lo dejó inconsciente.

Nadie dijo nada durante un rato hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

\- No hace falta que me impidas el paso, dríade. Yo mismo me niego a entrar ahí. A saber cuántos como él habrá ahí dentro.

Hice el amago de marcharme antes de detenerme y volver a hablar.

\- Dríade, por el bien de las criaturas mágicas, quiero que le des el siguiente mensaje a tu líder. Como hijo del tercer Overlord, heredé unos cuantos artefactos mágicos. Uno de ellos sirve para obtener información de cualquier individuo, y hace años lo utilicé en el emperador –noté de refilón como Florián empalidecía un poco-. Por desgracia los escudos anti-magia de Civitas Imperialis provocaron que el artefacto explotase, pero no antes de proporcionarme un curioso dato: El emperador del Imperio Glorioso es un elfo.

Casi todos los presentes lanzaron exclamaciones de shock ante mis palabras, y algunos empezaron a llamarme mentiroso.

\- Me negué a creerlo –continué-, ya que ningún elfo sería el causante de la actual purga mágica. Preferí pensar que hubo algún error, pero tras lo sucedido hoy ya no tengo dudas –miré a la dríade a los ojos para que observase en ellos mi honestidad-. Solarius es un elfo, uno de vosotros, y os está traicionando desde dentro.

Me di la vuelta y me marché de allí. Lo último que oí antes de salir del rango de visión fue a alguien gritar:

\- ¡Muerte al traidor!

Mientras me alejaba escuché el jaleo que se armó hasta que sus voces fueron bloqueadas por las protecciones del refugio. Sonreí.

\- ¿Qué opinas ahora, Gnarl? –le susurré con cierta sorna.

Las siguientes palabras no obstante fueron completamente ignoradas, ya que con mi experiencia mágica sentí un cambio en la joya de mi guantelete, la que me conectaba al Averno. Con este acto caótico, acababa de ser aceptado como el Overlord.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Salvador de bermejos**

Cuando salí de la cueva y llegué a la región de Glacialia, lo primero que me encontré fue la piedra de conjuros en el suelo más adelante. A su alrededor había sobre una veintena de gnomos que transportaban los cadáveres de sus caídos, y también yacían muertos los 2 soldados que habían estado transportando la piedra. Esperé a que volviesen todos los gnomos antes de acercarme.

Al verme, todos empezaron a chirriar a la vez, hasta que uno se me acercó.

\- ¡Largaos sacos de pulgas! –exclamó en su idioma de chirríos. No obstante gracias al objeto mágico sobre el que había realizado el ritual, podía entenderle perfectamente. Era una de las hebillas que sujetaban las pieles que me cubrían bajo la armadura-. ¡Esta piedra que robasteis nos pertenece!

\- Dice que la piedra de conjuros que robamos… es de los gnomos –tradujo Gnarl.

\- ¡Así que lárgate o te declararemos la guerra y te obligaremos a casarte con nuestro lirón!

\- Ahora… –continuó traduciendo Gnarl, algo confuso- o está declarando la guerra… o quiere que se case con su lirón.

El gnomo vino corriendo hacia mí e intentó darme una patada a la bota, pero resbaló y se cayó de culo.

\- ¡Sin duda es un acto de agresión! –exclamó Gnarl-. No podemos tolerarlo. Extermine a esos gritones.

Lo ignoré y me agaché para agarrar al gnomo antes de levantarme.

\- Para empezar, ¿por qué me llamas ladrón? Esa piedra la he visto antes en manos de los imperiales. En ningún momento la toqué. ¿Así que cómo la robé?

\- ¡Suéltame, maldito gigante! ¡Vosotros los gigantes no sois de fiar! ¡Seguro que estáis del mismo bando!

\- Dice…

\- Segundo –interrumpí a Gnarl-, esa piedra de conjuros tiene las marcas de los Overlord, incluyendo el símbolo de los esbirros. Como siguiente Overlord me pertenece. ¿Con qué derecho la reclamáis como vuestra?

\- ¿Overlord? ¡Solo serás otra víctima a la que robar! ¡Al igual que tus predecesores! –exclamó el gnomo sin pensar en sus palabras-. ¡Sí, esa piedra se la robamos a uno de esos llamados 'Overlord'! ¡Ahora es nuestra! ¡Al igual que serán tus pertenencias! ¡Gnomos, atacad!

Y todos los gnomos, cegados por… no tengo ni idea, se lanzaron hacia mí. Los parduzcos a mi espalda corrieron a mi ayuda y dieron cuenta de ellos en un santiamén, dejándome una gran cantidad de ánima e incluso algún cristal de maná de alguno de los gnomos especialmente llenos de magia.

Sonreí al ver el efecto del artefacto mágico que había activado antes del encuentro a la entrada del refugio: generaba un aura mágica que inhibía ligeramente las mentes de aquellos a mi alrededor y disminuía su autocontrol. No los controlaba, simplemente los hacía más propensos a hablar y actuar sin pensar. Si al hacerlo decían más de lo que hubiesen querido, o hacían cosas que les gustaría hacer pero no hacían por sentido común…

Eso es lo que había pasado ahora con los gnomos. No los había controlado, ellos habían querido atacarme, sin embargo su sentido común les impediría hacerlo si llevaban las de perder o, al menos, algunos de ellos se hubiesen marchado para informar a los demás de su especie de la pelea. Aquí eso no había sucedido, habían estado cegados y al acabar no había testigos de lo sucedido. El resto de gnomos jamás se enterarían.

Ordené a los esbirros que cargasen con la piedra. Por desgracia la piedra era necesaria para activar la mayoría de las funciones mágicas del Averno. La energía mágica provenía directamente de la tierra, pero no podía ser absorbida por el Averno tal cual, necesitaba un catalizador. El Núcleo Vital normalmente haría de catalizador en la antigua Torre Oscura, además de absorber dicha magia y actuar como una enorme batería portátil en caso de traslado. Sin el Núcleo el Averno no podía usar la magia del planeta, ya que era demasiado potente. La piedra de conjuros actuaría como catalizador, absorbería y transformaría la magia antes de pasármela, y a través de mí al Averno, activando así su completa funcionalidad.

Avancé por la ladera de la montaña y en una curva vi a lo lejos la ciudad.

\- ¡Ah, Glacialia! –exclamó Gnarl-. Han pasado casi 13 inviernos desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Pronto volverá, de nuevo, el día del banquete del solsticio de invierno, para acabar lo que dejó a medias. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío… ¡y gritando!

Seguí caminando hasta ver a varios soldados luchando contra alguien a quien no conseguí distinguir. Ordené a los esbirros dejar la piedra medio escondida tras un tronco caído a un lado y avancé entre los árboles para no ser visto. Vi que apenas eran 3 soldados y que estaban luchando contra gnomos, los cuales parecían haber salido de un par de jaulas rotas, probablemente las que habían cargado antes. Como aún había un par de jaulas intactas con gnomos dentro, mandé a uno de los esbirros a liberarlos pero sin entablar lucha ni llamar la atención.

\- ¡Lleve esa piedra de conjuros al Averno, señor Lúgubre! –exigió Gnarl al ver que estaba quiero y sin hacer nada. Volví a ignorarlo.

Con el mayor número de gnomos los 3 soldados se vieron desbordados y cayeron. Dada mi cercanía había surgido bastante ánima de los gnomos muertos, y los supervivientes empezaron a cogerla y llevársela. No queriendo eso, mandé a mis esbirros a emboscarlos, y cogidos por sorpresa ninguno fue capaz de escapar. Los esbirros cogieron todo el ánima y me la entregaron. A lo tonto ya había recolectado más de 100 esferas desde que comencé esta mañana, y apenas habían transcurrid horas.

Volví a esconderme entre los árboles y caminé en la dirección en la que se habían dirigido los gnomos hasta llegar a un claro sin salida donde estaban 2 de sus guaridas. También había un tótem de esbirros.

"¿Por qué ni el Imperio ni el Refugio han reclamado este tótem, estando a la vista de todos?" –le pregunté a mi padre mentalmente.

"Sólo brilla en la presencia del Overlord" –me explicó-. "Los demás creerán que es una simple estatua fea. Únicamente los gnomos se han dado cuenta y aprovechan su efecto pasivo."

"¿Qué efecto?"

"Fomenta enormemente la reproducción y crecimiento de pequeñas criaturas y animales como patos, conejos y codornices, que es lo que predomina en esta zona. Es el motivo por el que hay tantos gnomos en la región fuera del refugio a pesar de los esfuerzos del Imperio durante años. Y lleva tanto tiempo aquí que el área está bañada en su efecto. Aunque te lo lleves tardará años en disiparse. De hecho había pasado algo parecido en Jarana en mi tiempo como Overlord, donde había un tótem de esbirros en el agua y todos los animales que bebían adquirían dicho efecto, sobre todo las ovejas. Era increíble la velocidad a la que se reproducían y crecían."

Me aseguré de que no había ningún gnomo a la vista antes de ordenar a varios esbirros que cargasen con el tótem. Por desgracia no podía llevarlo entre los árboles, así que me vi obligado a viajar a plena vista. Estuve atento de que ningún gnomo me viese y retrocedí hasta donde había ocultado la piedra de conjuros. Ordené al resto de mis esbirros a cargar con ella y continué por el camino a Glacialia.

No me volví a encontrar ni soldados ni gnomos, pero pronto vi a los primeros aldeanos.

\- El gobernador Borius dijo que quería ánade relleno en el banquete del solsticio. ¿Qué demonios es un ánade?

\- Es una cosa de pijos. Creo que es un oso pequeño.

De repente hubo un pequeño temblor y del suelo salió un enorme portal al Averno ya preparado.

\- ¡Oh! Pestonio ha traído un portal del Averno –dijo Gnarl-. Así los esbirros podrán llevar la piedra de conjuros hasta el Averno.

Mientras los aldeanos huían despavoridos, los esbirros llevaron los objetos al portal. Me fijé como varios aldeanos se habían colocado en la cuesta que llevaba a la ciudad y empezaron a lanzar petardos al suelo, para impedirme el paso. De dónde estaban sacando tantos petardos, no lo sé.

En cuanto la piedra fue transportada, electricidad empezó a salir del portal y una potente luz me embargó. Sentí la conexión con el Averno asentarse y suministrarme poder.

\- Le invade una oleada de energía maligna, Lord. No estoy seguro de qué conjuro ha desbloqueado. Si se encuentra algún aldeano, no dude en usarlo como cobaya.

"Si los cambios realizados han sido correctos, tu moralidad debería proporcionarte una alternativa más neutral al conjuro de presencia maléfica, no obstante debería ser de la misma familia" –dijo mi padre, con cierto tono de expectación.

Al igual que la última vez, sabía instintivamente como activar y desactivar mi nuevo conjuro, y también que había 2 niveles según la cantidad me magia que emplease al lanzarlo. No obstante en esta ocasión el hechizo no parecía necesitar que lanzase mi rayo azul, me giré hacia los aldeanos corriendo de un lado a otro como gallinas degolladas y, acercándome a uno, realicé un gesto con la mano.

Para mi sorpresa todos los presentes fueron afectados y no sólo el aldeano al que me había acercado. Observé un pequeño brillo sobre sus cabezas y todos se quedaron quietos y calmados. Noté como mis reservas mágicas empezaron a disminuir lentamente.

\- Es un hechizo de dominación –explicó Gnarl, aunque noté cierta molestia en su tono de voz, lo cual me agradó bastante-, la sumisión. Amansa a sus enemigos y permite que pueda matarlos con suma facilidad.

Desactivé el hechizo, y pronto los aldeanos volvieron en sí y nuevamente se pusieron a correr de un lado a otro.

"Lo que Gnarl no dice o ignora es que aquellos bajo el efecto de la sumisión son especialmente influenciables. Sugiéreles algo y al ser liberados pensarán que fue idea suya y olvidarán que estuvieron bajo el hechizo. Cuanto mejor seas capaz de argumentar la sugerencia, menos posibilidades hay de que después la desechen" –explicó mi padre para mi enorme interés.

Concentrando una mayor cantidad de magia volví a lanzar el hechizo. En esta ocasión los aldeanos empezaron a atacarse los unos a los otros.

\- ¡Ja! –exclamó Gnarl, mucho más contento-. ¡Traición! Usando más poder hace que sus enemigos se ataquen los unos a los otros, ahorrándole el trabajo. Sumisión o muerte, dominación o destrucción. Estas son las magníficas decisiones que debe tomar un Overlord.

Cancelé el hechizo antes de que alguno de los aldeanos muriese. Antes de que reaccionasen volví a usar la sumisión y probé a influenciarlos.

\- ¿Por qué tenerme tanto miedo? ¿Acaso voy a ser peor que el Imperio, que os trata como escoria y vende a muchos de vosotros como esclavos? Seguro que si permanecéis en vuestras casas mientras estoy aquí no os pasará nada.

Mantuve el hechizo activo, pues quería que saliesen de él cuando ya no estuviera aquí, y la verdad es que apenas consumía mis reservas. Podría estar así varias horas en mi opinión.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi varios carros y cajas de herramientas cubiertas de nieve bajo varios árboles. Qué vagos eran algunos, las dejaban a la intemperie durante el invierno para no molestarse en transportarlas a la ciudad. Mejor para mí. Eran carros individuales, fácilmente llevables por un esbirro, perfectos para lo que se me había ocurrido en las tierras de caza. Ordené a mis esbirros colocar las cajas dentro de los carros y transportarlos intactos al Averno.

Por último fui al portal y lo activé para teletransportarme yo mismo al Averno.

Aparecí en el aire en una enorme sala que se activó con mi presencia y rodeado de esbirros que me aclamaban. Lentamente el teletransportador me posó en hoyo central, el cual se cerró antes.

\- El Averno lo ha aceptado como señor –dijo Temblón. Fijándome en él bufón noté que los tatuajes rúnicos parecían brillar algo más que antes, y la única zona de su piel aún marrón eran los pies. Mi padre me había comentado alguna vez que sospechaba que el gorro o el bastón de bufón que portaba podía tener alguna magia o maldición que aumentaban la inteligencia y resistencia del esbirro que los llevaba. Ningún otro parduzco se había vuelto gris tan rápidamente a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo fuera de la colmena, como Oxidio (el forjador)-. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

\- Haz el favor de calmarte, Temblón, no queremos tener más accidentes –le pidió Gnarl antes de dirigirse a mí-. Pues sí, es nuestro verdadero Overlord, lo cual es un gran alivio, no queríamos tener que enterrar a otro candidato.

\- ¡Señor! –exclamaron todos a la vez.

\- El Averno será su nueva sede de poder, Lord. Por el momento está un poquito… tenebroso, pero ahora que está usted aquí podremos remodelarlo y ampliar el sistema de túneles. De este modo podremos llegar a otras zonas de mundo donde usted podrá imponer su Dominio Lúgubre.

\- Nada mejor que un poema para conmemorar el acontecimiento –dijo Temblón.

\- Ay Dios, ya empieza.

\- En Glacialia había un niño que en la ciudad causaba pavor. Ahora que le niño se ha hecho mayor, impondrá la ley del terror.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, a veces no hay forma de pararlo. Y no será porque no lo he intentado.

Gnarl se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el trono.

\- Este es su trono, sire. Además de servirle para poder posar su maligno trasero, desde aquí le informaré sobre las últimas novedades y misiones.

Avancé y me senté en el abandonado trono de piedra pulida. No es que fuese muy cómodo, pero era lo que había por el momento.

\- Cuéntame, Gnarl. ¿Cuáles van a ser mis aposentos privados?

\- Detrás del trono hay unas escaleras que llevan a una amplia caverna en los niveles superiores. En esa caverna estarán sus dependencias privadas. Allí encontrará su dormitorio, las piedras de conjuros que haya acumulado y su tesoro personal. Ahora mismo no está en muy buenas condiciones… es habitual que los Overlord se busquen una querida… o varias. Ella será la encargada de la reparación y decoración de las instalaciones. A ver si encuentra una buena candidata.

Lo miré fijamente.

\- Empezareis las reparaciones ya. Merezco dormir en un lugar que, por lo menos, esté limpio.

\- Tiene muchas crueldades por hacer, Lord –esquivó él. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta la última vez de lo mandón que era?-. Ya habrá tiempo de descansar en cuanto encuentre a una querida y haya conquistado Glacialia. Nadie le va a regalar el dominio del mundo.

\- No era una petición –recalqué subiendo el tono de voz-. Empezareis las reparaciones y limpiareis el lugar donde dormiré ahora mismo.

\- … sí, señor. Pero le advierto que apenas ha conseguido oro y por tanto no podremos adquirir los materiales necesarios, tampoco dispone aún de una cama.

\- … traed y colocad las pieles en las que he dormido todos estos años. Y por lo menos quiero el lugar limpio. Debería de haber esbirros suficientes como para dejarlo como los chorros del oro. Más tarde inspeccionaré dicho lugar. Como encuentre la más mínima suciedad te obligaré a limpiarlo a ti personalmente. ¿Queda claro?

\- ¡Por supuesto, Señor Lúgubre! –respondió Gnarl antes de apresurarse en dar las órdenes necesarias.

Observando detenidamente sus expresiones, creí notar cierta molestia pero al mismo tiempo agrado. Era una curiosa mezcla que me producía cierta satisfacción. Mi padre tenía razón, este tipo de venganza a largo plazo iba a ser bastante placentera.

Cuando volvió seguí cuestionándolo sobre el lugar, a pesar de ya saberlo.

\- Esta torre cuenta con una forja, ¿no?

\- En efecto. Si mira usted de frente, justo al salir la sala verá 2 rocas flotantes. La de la izquierda lo llevará a la factoría. Allí se encuentra la forja, la cual está al mando de Oxidio. Pero sin los bermejos aún no podrá utilizarla. Oxidio también está supervisando la construcción de la nueva Torre Lúgubre. Si lo visita podrá ordenarle que amplíe ciertos lugares si cuenta con los recursos suficientes.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Acaso no fue ahí donde forjasteis esta armadura y hacha?

\- … sí, Oxidio pudo usar la lava del lugar para fundir el metal, no obstante sin los bermejos fue un proceso bastante lento y lleno de errores y bajas de los… voluntarios. Debe encontrar a los bermejos para que podamos crear armas y armaduras mucho más rápidamente.

\- Entiendo. Entonces dejaremos esta conversación para cuando recupere la colmena. ¿Qué más debo saber sobre el Averno?

\- El Criadero Arcano, Lord. Es el lugar donde se encuentran las colmenas y desde las que se crear nuevos esbirros. A su mando está el esbirro Mortis, él controla el nacimiento y muerte de los esbirros. Ahora mismo sólo están los parduzos, pero es el lugar en el que ellos descansan.

\- Muy bien. ¿Dónde habéis puesto los carros y cajas de herramientas que traje conmigo?

\- Eh… en la factoría señor. Oxidio las ha cogido para empezar las reformas.

Alcé una ceja, aunque ésta no fue vista al estar oculta tras el casco.

\- Trae los carros. No los traje para su uso. Las herramientas puede quedárselas.

\- ¿Para qué los necesita, Lord? –preguntó confuso.

\- Quiero probar una idea que tuve. Vete a traerlos.

\- Le son más útiles a Oxidio ahora mismo. Agilizarán bastante las reparaciones. ¿Por qué no va a la superficie y roba unos cuantos más?

¡Menuda cara! Nunca en el otro futuro se había comportado así ni me había hablado así. ¿Tan diferente era cuando yo tenía ideas propias y no seguía únicamente sus instrucciones?

\- … pensaba que yo era el Overlord –dije lentamente.

\- Lo es, milord.

\- Pero debo haberme equivocado. Debes de ser tú el Overlord, Gnarl.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó él y los esbirros cercanos que oyeron mis palabras.

\- ¿Qué otro motivo hay para que no solo te estés negando a cumplir la orden que acabo de realizar, sino que también me estás ordenando TÚ a MÍ ir a hacer algo?

Gnarl empalideció, y al mismo tiempo los otros esbirros lo miraron mal. Como nuevo Overlord después de tanto tiempo sin uno, la sola idea de que uno de ellos no me obedeciese era prácticamente traición, incluso aunque fuese Gnarl.

\- ¿Qué compartas tu opinión y me digas que algo no es buena idea? Como consejero que eres, es tu papel. ¿Qué simplemente rehúses e ignores mis palabras como si fueran la tontería de un niño pequeño y es tu opinión la única que importe? ¡Es inaceptable!

\- ¡Señor! No pretendía… -intentó aplacarme Gnarl, pero le interrumpí.

\- He pasado 13 años aprendiendo de vosotros, esbirros, a ser un Overlord. El Overlord no se deja dominar por sus siervos, él los somete. Los esbirros son los principales siervos del Overlord. Para ellos su palabra… MI palabra es ley.

Gnarl intentó decir algo pero no le dejé.

\- ¡Temblón! ¿Qué harías si te mando comerte el gorro de bufón que portas?

\- Iría a buscar la sal para echarle mientras lo como, señor.

\- ¿Y se mando arrancarte el otro ojo?

\- Buscaría el objeto más afilado para hacerlo, Lord.

\- ¿Y si te mando decapitar al resto de los presentes?

\- Iría a buscar un arma, sire.

Miré a Gnarl, quién tenía una expresión de bochorno, aunque bien pude vislumbrar cierto enfado.

\- Acepto que has servido a mis antecesores, Gnarl, y que por tanto cuentas con mucha experiencia y conocimiento del que puedo beneficiarme. Pero no olvides cuál es tu posición y cuál es la mía. YO soy el Overlord. YO doy las órdenes. Esta será la última vez en la que ignores mis órdenes de tal manera como si no importasen lo más mínimo. ¿Queda claro?

\- Sí, Señor Lúgubre. Lo siento mucho, sire.

\- Ahora vamos a olvidar este incidente. Esta vez voy pensar que aún no acabas de asumir que tienes, nuevamente, un Overlord, ya que apenas he reclamado el título. ¿Vale?

\- ¡Por supuesto, milord! –exclamó con aínco.

\- Ahora, ¿por qué no traes los carros y observas para qué los quiero usar?

\- Ahora mismo.

Gnarl se teletransportó. Curioso. ¿Por qué yo no podía desplazarme de igual modo por el Averno? Me concentré en la conexión, pero cuando volvió me di cuenta de que Gnarl no estaba usando la magia del Averno para ello. Curioso.

Miré las 4 pequeñas cuevas en las paredes a mí alrededor. Cada una de ellas contaba con un portal de invocación de esbirros al fondo en la oscuridad, además de túneles tamaño esbirro a otras secciones del Averno. Invoqué 10 parduzcos completamente nuevos, recién nacidos.

Los esbirros eran seres muy estúpidos por lo general. A parte de saber de forma instintiva las habilidades de sus respectivos tipos, sólo podían aprender a realizar una tarea. Por ejemplo limpiar. Una vez que a un nuevo esbirro se le encargaba limpiar, aprendía con una velocidad pasmosa a realizar dicha tarea de forma magnífica, no obstante se especializaba a tal grado que era incapaz de realizar cualquier otra, incluso aumentando su nivel de inteligencia y capacidad de hablar de ser necesario. Un ejmplo de esto era Oxidio, recién nombrado forjador durante el dominio de mi padre pero rápidamente dominando la forja y siendo capaz de forjar perfectas armas y armaduras en poco tiempo, tarea que a un humano le llevaría mucho tiempo aprender.

Gnarl era otro ejemplo, se le había otorgado la tarea de 'consejero' y guardián de conocimiento de todo lo relacionado con los Overlord por el mismo Barón Black, su creador. Ese era el principal motivo de su inteligencia mucho mayor al del resto, y no únicamente por estar tanto tiempo fuera de su colmena, la cual cuenta con magia que pacifica y amansa a los esbirros (manteniéndolos estúpidos).

Es por eso que había una serie de esbirros encargados únicamente de limpiar, otros de reconstruir, otros de ser guardias atentos y vigilantes… de hecho los esbirros que en el otro futuro habían estado encargados de controlar las ciudades a mi mando y de imponer la ley eran muy buenos en dicha tarea. Según aprendí en el otro futuro, una vez que estos esbirros dejaban de ser necesarios (como los constructores), eran los primeros en ser sacrificados en opciones de forja o por el estilo.

Sabiendo esto, a estos nuevos esbirros les di una nueva tarea que debían realizar en todo momento sin necesidad de que yo los controlase directamente: Excepto que yo les dijese lo contrario, a partir de ahora me seguirían con los carros y colocarían en ellos todo lo que les indicase: comida, libros, armas, tesoros… No pelearían, sólo recolectarían.

Gnarl, al escucharlo, admitió que era una idea bastante buena y muy eficiente para el saqueo. Volvió a pedirme perdón por haberla desechado sin escucharme y alabó el hecho de tener un Overlord con cerebro.

A continuación me dediqué a explorar el Averno en su totalidad, o más que explorar fui a recolectar los cristales oscuros que se habían formado debido a la presencia de los antiguos inquilinos. Gnarl se dedicó a explicarme en más detalle todo lo que ya sabía, pero preferí no interrumpirle.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de ser interrumpido. El Averno me avisó a través de la conexión que alguien solicitaba una audiencia a través del portal a las afueras de Glacialia. Instantes después Gnarl me informó en voz alta de lo mismo:

\- ¡Señor! Alguien está solicitando una audiencia. Vaya a la sala del trono para recibirlo.

Por lo que recordaba de la última vez, era uno de los ciudadanos de Glacialia que habían sido testigos de mi regreso. Un cambia-chaquetas que esperaba beneficiarse a cambio de información prácticamente obvia. Idiotas sin cerebro.

Armándome de paciencia, me senté en el trono y activé el teletransportador. Menuda sorpresa me llevé cuando, en vez de aparecer el susodicho hombre, aparece una mujer elfa.

Esta elfa era la mujer más bella que jamás hubiera visto. Era alta, llegando a los 1'80 m., y su cuerpo era delgado pero atlético, se notaba que estaba en buena forma física. Su piel era pálida, y sus ojos rasgados y grises, en los cuales se podía vislumbrar un tono azul a la luz de la lava, la única fuente de iluminación actual. Su cabello, perfectamente visible a pesar de la capucha con la que se cubría, era largo, de color negro azabache y ondulado.

Portaba una enorme capa de viaje de color pardo para cubrirse de miradas indeseadas, pero al abrirla en mi presencia se apreciaron las sencillas pero elegantes prendas de vestir que llevaba puesto: unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de lino clara. Su busto, aunque quedaba completamente oculto, era más que decente a mis ojos.

Agradecí tener la máscara cortaviento cubriéndome la parte baja de la cara, normalmente necesaria para protegerme e impedirme respirar humo y polvo causado por la destrucción de mis esbirros (además de filtrarme el olor de los viridios); ya que ocultaron mi boca abierta del shock.

\- Saludos –dijo ella en un melodioso y bello tono de voz-. Mi nombre es Arwen. Vengo a confirmar si es cierto que hay un nuevo Overlord.

\- Sí –respondí, haciéndome reaccionar. Mirando de reojo a Gnarl vi que también él había quedado prendado de su belleza-. Oficialmente soy el 4º Overlord. ¿Qué desea uno de los elfos del Refugio?

\- No pertenezco a los refugios. Vengo como representante de una revolución formada contra el Imperio en secreto hace años. Decidimos permanecer apartados de los refugios ya que, a pesar de las buenas intenciones de su líder Fay, también llamada la Ninfa Reina, sabemos que hay elfos y otras criaturas mágicas que en secreto los están vendiendo al Imperio. Algunos de nosotros, integrantes de la revolución, hemos sido salvados de dicho destino. Dada la conversación que tuviste con los elfos a la entrada del Refugio, creo que entenderás nuestra postura.

\- Perfectamente. Aunque me cuesta creer que alguien tan hermosa como tú fuese traicionada por esos elfos que sólo aprecian lo 'bonito'.

\- Tus palabras me halagan, pero en mi caso fue por otro motivo. Soy una medio elfa, y por desgracia en mi juventud mi apariencia era más humana que élfica, eso fue suficiente motivo para ellos. No fue hasta el último par de años en los que maduré y mis rasgos élficos empezaron a mostrarse en todo su esplendor. Tus palabras sobre el emperador no han hecho más que confirmar algo que ya sospechábamos. Hace años conseguimos colocar en secreto un rastreador mágico en el emperador. Este rastreador únicamente se ha movido entre 3 distintos lugares: Civitas Imperialis, Luxeterna y el refugio de Glacialia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Gnarl sorprendido. Arwen miró hacia él extrañada.

\- Ignóralo. Continúa, por favor.

\- Eso es otra prueba de que no podemos confiar en ellos para ayudarnos a combatir al Imperio, a pesar de las recientes charlas con Fay. No obstante tú eres el Overlord, has expresado tu deseo de combatir al Imperio, y los Overlord son famosos por su poder y los ejércitos de leales esbirros que pueden invocar en todo momento. Tú serías capaz ponerlos en jaque, con la ayuda adecuada.

\- ¡Ja! ¡El Overlord no necesita ayuda! –exclamó Gnarl.

Arwen lo miró por un instante, antes de volver a dirigirse a mí.

\- ¿Habla él por ti?

\- No. No lo hace –miré a Gnarl duramente, provocando que se echase para atrás y bajase la cabeza-. ¿A qué clase de ayuda te refieres?

\- Para empezar, información. Como muestra de mi buena fe te ofrezco la ubicación de la colmena de los esbirros rojos. Una vez que derrotes al Imperio en Glacialia, te informaré de la ubicación de la colmena de los esbirros verdes. Por desgracia no sabemos nada de los azules, y hemos dado por supuesto que la de los esbirros marrones ya la tienes. No obstante en el futuro estaríamos dispuestos a ofrecerte reliquias mágicas que hemos encontrado y que creemos que pertenecieron a tus predecesores, entre otras cosas.

\- Muy bien. ¿Dónde está la colmena bermeja?

\- En el Refugio, dentro del Santuario. Sin embargo tienes poco tiempo para recuperarla.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tus palabras han causado una revuelta en el Refugio, y en la confusión alguien destruyó el cristal que le daba poder a las protecciones del lugar. Al hacerlo un grupo de soldados imperiales ha descubierto una de las entradas y han mandado un par de centurias. Por desgracia las tropas y defensas del refugio son escasas, estando la mayoría ocupadas en Luxeterna, por lo que no resistirán mucho. Debes ir lo antes posible o correrás el riesgo de que sean ellos los que la obtengan.

\- La elfa tiene razón, Lord –dijo Gnarl-. Debe recuperar la colmena lo antes posible.

\- Toma esto –se acercó a mí y me dio un anillo lleno de runas-. Me permitirá comunicarme contigo de ser necesario.

Volvió al centro de la plataforma.

\- Solicitaré una nueva audiencia cuando conquistes Glacialia –se inclinó ligeramente como saludo-. Buena suerte.

Asentí y activé el teletransportador, mandándola de vuelta a Glacialia. Aunque cualquiera con magia podía activarlo a voluntad, era yo quien tenía el control de si dejarles o no. Eso sí, si estaba activo cualquiera podía usarlo si sabían cómo, tuvieran magia o no. Y por defecto en el Averno siempre estaba activo dada las tremendas cantidades de magia que recorrían el lugar. El resto de portales por lo general quedaban medio-activados o desactivados. Medio-activados significaba que no podían transportar nada, pero el Averno era consciente de aquellos que se acercaban y podía transmitir una imagen de lo que ocurría. Los desactivados se volvían a medio-enterrar bajo tierra, impidiendo su uso a no ser que se convirtiese en el destino de un viaje.

Me levanté y cogí el hacha y el escudo, los cuales los había colocado a ambos lados del trono.

\- Gnarl. Me está costando un poco creer que tú has sido siempre el consejero y ayudante de los Overlord. ¿Desde cuándo un consejero interrumpe audiencias con opiniones personales cuando no le han preguntado? Es conmigo con quien hablan.

\- Yo… lo siento muchísimo, Lord.

Me dirigí a la plataforma del teletransportador.

\- ¡Temblón, dale una patada a Gnarl!

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó este sorprendido antes de ser golpeado.

\- Estoy escuchando eso mucho hoy, y apenas acabo de empezar como Overlord. Mientras voy a por los bermejos, piensa en tu actitud.

Activé el teletransportador sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Llegué otra vez a las afueras de Glacialia, donde ya no había aldeano alguno. En su lugar habían bloqueado los dos caminos a la ciudad con empalizadas de madera en llamas. Parecían haberlas bañado en alguna especie de grasa que prácticamente protegía la madera de ser completamente consumida por las llamas, pero sin extinguirlas. Sí, podría intentar apagarlas usando la nieve a mi alrededor, pero preferí esperar hasta que recuperase a los bermejos.

Antes de ponerme en camino, mi padre me avisó que había un tótem de salud escondido entre los árboles detrás del portal, tras una empalizada. Fui a cogerlo y también encontré un par de cofres llenos de oro. Y es que había algunas personas que adoraban esconder sus ahorros en lugares apartados, así los que intentasen robarles en sus casas no encontrarían nada.

Los tótems de salud consistían en dosis de magias especializadas únicamente en mejorar mi cuerpo físico. Me volvía algo más fuerte, rápido y resistente. Esta magia se ocupaba de que mi cuerpo funcionase algo mejor. Literalmente mejoraban mi salud. No sólo me sentía como si hubiese pasado varios meses exclusivamente entrenando, sino que esta magia se aseguraba de que no perdiese estas mejoras en mi físico por falta de ejercicio.

De hecho mi padre me explicó que nuestras magias naturales se acostumbraban a dichos efectos hasta tal punto que, una vez que perdió su conexión con el Núcleo Vital y con los tótems que había reunido, su propia magia había intentado replicar el efecto, y al hacerlo consumía mucha de su magia de forma constante.

Una vez llevado el tótem al portal y su efecto activado, me puse en camino.

Cuando llegué a un pequeño puente me encontré a mi elfo menos favorito: Florián.

\- ¡Alto! Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a poder entrar en nuestro Refugio –de repente empezó a mirar a los lados y con un tono de voz aún más dramático continuó hablando-. ¿Pero qué ha sido eso? Vamos soldados, creo que he oído a un pobre tejón en apuros…

Tuve ganas de ignorarlo y lanzarle una bola de aire, pero me armé de paciencia y decidí contraatacar verbalmente.

\- Veo que muestras tu verdadera cara, escoria imperial.

\- ¿Qué? –exclamó el elfo confuso antes de poner cara de enfado-. ¿Me has llamado imperial? ¿Te atreves a acusarme de estar aliado con el Imperio Glorioso?

\- ¿Por qué si no ibas a estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de estar defendiendo el Refugio?

\- ¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡Lo estoy defendiendo de ti!

\- ¡JA! Qué curioso, cuando fue un elfo el que acaba de venir a verme y a pedirme ayuda.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sip –respondí recalcando la p-. El Imperio ha encontrado el Refugio y los está atacando ahora mismo. Se me ha prometido una recompensa por ayudar a combatirlos. El que no estés allí ayudando en la defensa dice mucho de ti.

Disfruté de la cara de Florián de confusión, sorpresa y enfado. Estaba claro que quería fomentar una guerra a 3 bandas para que el Imperio lo tuviese más sencillo en capturar los focos de magia restantes. Y a la vez pintarme a mí como el malo supremo para que la gente lo viera a él como un dios antes de su… 'Ascensión'.

\- ¡Estás mintiendo! –exclamó un guerrero elfo, escondido con el resto del pelotón de Florián al otro lado del puente tras los árboles. Florián se giró y lo miró con malas pulgas por haber hablado fuera de turno.

\- No podemos correr el riesgo –dijo otro.

Florián, viendo que la situación se le escapaba de las manos, exclamó.

\- ¡Volvamos al Refugio!

Y se marchó pitando.

Iba a ponerme en marcha, pero un comentario de mi padre me detuvo.

"Qué curioso. La última vez lo que le hice replegarse fue el ataque con lo balista del Imperio. Esta vez ni siquiera está preparada. No están desplegando sus defensas para el ataque del 'Niño-brujo'."

Miré hacia la ciudad y vi que tenía razón. Había grupos de soldados yendo hacia lo que recuerdo era la excavación, pero nada más.

"¡Ja! ¡Tu hechizo!" –exclamó de repente carcajeándose-. "Tu sugerencia bajo su efecto provocó que los aldeanos no avisasen de tu llegada. Deben de estar muy descontentos con el Imperio. ¡Buen trabajo!"

Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la montaña. Pronto llegué a la cueva y entré. Encontré a un grupo de soldados patrullando la entrada. Entre los esbirros y yo dimos buena cuenta de ellos. Les indiqué a los esbirros que me seguían con los carros que recolectasen las armas y armaduras que mis nuevos esbirros no se colocaron.

Llegué a la entrada al Refugio, pero la dríade ya no estaba. En su lugar había un gran grupo de soldados.

\- ¡La escoria mágica ha recibido refuerzos! –gritó un general-. ¡Hombres, en formación! ¡Bloquead la entrada! ¡Que no pasen!

Los soldados obedecieron y se colocaron en el estrecho puente, formando un muro con los escudos.

\- Los cerebros de estos humanos parecen fáciles de manipular, como los esbirros –comentó Gnarl-. La clave está en el jefe. ¡Elimínelo!

Me acerqué al puente, pero los soldados lo estaban bloqueando a cal y canto. Aún así distinguí una pequeña raíz que iba por otro lado, lo suficientemente ancha como para que la usasen los esbirros.

\- Así no podrá pasar, Lord. Busque la peña del Averno que había visto antes. Ahora que es el Overlord tal vez le conceda poderes siniestros aún mayores.

Retrocedí hasta la pequeña cueva donde recordaba que estaba, y ante mi presencia una enorme estatua negra salió de ella. Recordando cómo funcionaba, envié a los esbirros. Uno se subió mientras que los demás empezaron a girar alrededor. Envié mi poder mágico y lo activé.

Noté como fui elevado mágicamente y mi magia y mente se transmitieron al esbirro de encima de la columna. No obstante, cuando abrí los ojos… noté que seguía en mi cuerpo, aunque alzado en el aire y sin poder moverme.

Miré hacia los esbirros y vi al que se suponía que debía estar poseyendo mirarse las manos y a sí mismo.

"Esto… no lo esperaba" –escuché la voz de mi padre.

"¿Qué diablos ha pasado?"

"Actualmente… estoy activamente usando nuestro vínculo para ver y oír lo que tú. Al activar la peña… ha sido mi consciencia la que se ha transmitido a la del esbirro. Es una sensación… extraña."

No supe qué decir.

"Si no fuera porque me siento algo incómodo al no ser mi magia la que ha producido esto, sería un cambio bastante agradable comparado con mi prisión actual."

"¿Puedes ocuparte tú entonces de despejar el camino?"

"Sin problema. Será interesante luchar y liderar esbirros una vez más."

Mi padre, seguido por los esbirros, se puso en marcha. Sólo el grupo con los carros se quedó aquí conmigo.

\- Señor, ¡ha entrado en el cuerpo de un esbirro! –escuché que dijo Gnarl-. ¡Qué vergüenza! Espero que no lo haya visto nadie. Pero bueno, tal vez pueda aprovechar su nuevo tamaño para acercarse a ese general sin que los soldados lo vean.

Me quedé callado y esperé sin dejar de transmitir mi magia. Curiosamente sentía a través de la peña al Averno regenerando mis reservas.

Tal y como había hecho durante estos años durante mi entrenamiento, me concentré en el vínculo con mi padre y transmití hacia él mi consciencia, para escuchar y ver lo que él. Pronto me encontré como pasajero en el cuerpo del esbirro pero sin controlar sus movimientos. Fui testigo de cómo mi padre cruzó sigilosamente sin alertar a los soldados y, en vez de ordenar a los esbirros a atacar de frente, plantó a los esbirros allí escondidos y él mismo se movió quedamente hasta quedar detrás del general. Por desgracia con el tamaño de los esbirros apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Preparando la pequeña espada que portaba, mi padre le dio de lleno en la pierna desprotegida. El general cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y llamando la atención de los soldados, pero pronto los gritos fueron acallados cuando mi padre le atravesó el cuello.

Mi padre llamó a los esbirros y lanzó un enorme rugido que provocó que los soldados empezasen a temblar.

\- ¡Ningún imperial saldrá vivo de aquí! –gritó en la voz del esbirro y con un toque mínimo de magia, provocando que su voz se transmitiese por todo el Refugio-. ¡Muerte al Imperio! ¡Por el Overlord!

Dicho eso envió a los esbirros al ataque.

"¡Ahora!" –me dijo mentalmente-. "Detén el hechizo y ven a rematarles."

Le hice caso y volví a mi cuerpo. Corriendo volví al puente. Los soldados me daban ahora la espalda al estar luchando contra los esbirros. Aproveché para lanzar varias bolas de fuego y quemándolos por la espalda. Presos por el pánico, el resto rompió la formación, haciéndoles aún más vulnerables.

Una vez acabados con todos Gnarl volvió a hablar mientras yo esperaba a que los 'recolectores' (así es como iba a llamar a partir de ahora a los esbirros con los carros) acabasen de coger todo lo útil. También vislumbré algunos cristales rosa llenos de magia, así que mandé a los esbirros a romperlos para que liberasen maná cristalizado. Con una concentración tan alta de energía mágica como había en este lugar al estar reunidos tantos seres mágicos, estos cristales se formaban y crecían con bastante rapidez. De hecho era bueno romperlos y sacarlos del lugar.

\- Aquí hay demasiados seres mágicos para mi gusto. Tienen magia buena, que es muy distinta de la suya, Lord. La magia buena se forma cuando la energía mágica que nos rodea entra en seres amables, y la usan para objetivos nobles como salvar cosas, tintinear, brillar y hacer pastelitos.

\- … tienes una noción un tanto extraña de lo que es bueno y noble –dije después de unos instantes.

Avancé y bajé por una pequeña cuesta, destruyendo cristales de maná que me iba encontrando. Hallé varios cadáveres de soldados junto a varias plantas carnívoras destrozadas, pero al menos no vi el de ninguna criatura mágica. Nuevamente ordené a los recolectores que les sacaran todo lo de provecho, incluyendo varias cajas de suministros de emergencia de los elfos bajo las raíces de un árbol, las que incluían varias pociones de sanación mágica y restauradoras de maná.

Ese era otro detalle que mi padre me había hecho ver de mi pasado: Como solía dejar abandonadas muchas pociones que encontraba por no necesitarlas en aquel preciso momento. De hecho me sugirió, en algún momento en el futuro, añadir a mi cinturón algo que me permitiese portar algunos viales.

Bajé por otra cuesta hasta llegar a una zona amplia que delimitaba el pueblo élfico y el santuario (a la izquierda) y la bajada a las residencias del resto de criaturas mágicas (a la derecha).

A la entrada al pueblo élfico vi un contingente de soldados junto a los cadáveres de 2 dríades. Estos soldados no eran los típicos reclutas a los que me enfrenté hasta ahora (trajes verdes y escudos ovalados de madera), eran soldados reales, el verdadero grueso de la infantería del Imperio Glorioso (trajes azules, enormes escudos rectangulares de acero, capaces de cubrirles casi todo el cuerpo). Al verme vinieron a atacarme, pero el general que estaba con ellos, al ver que yo tenía mi propio ejército, los obligó a retroceder y a formar taponando la entrada, esperando así a que yo atacase.

\- Es inútil –dijo Gnarl-. Los escudos y armaduras de estos humanos son mejores. Y además parecen estar mejor entrenados. Sólo enviaría a sus esbirros a la muerte. Y no hay forma de llegar al general que se oculta tras ellos. Es mejor buscar otro camino.

Retrocedí y me dirigí a la resbaladiza cuesta que daba al territorio de las criaturas mágicas. Recordando los riachuelos que los parduzcos eran incapaces de cruzar, coloqué a los parduzcos en formación para que atacasen a cualquier soldado que se saliese de la suya. Quería que se cansasen de permanecer así, además de que esperasen por mí.

Bajé y los recolectores me siguieron. Abajo me encontré con soldados dispersos combatiendo a gnomos. Me fue sencillo atacarles de 1 en 1. Y por lo menos los gnomos me ignoraban en esta ocasión. En cuanto acababa con los soldados, huían y atacaban a otros. Por lo que entendí de sus chillidos, estaban actuando como distracciones para que el resto escapase. Muy nobles por su parte.

El mayor trabajo que pasé fue el de ayudar a cruzar a los recolectores, teniendo que agarrarlos y llevarlos yo, además de los carros. Mientras aprovechaba para recoger personalmente el ánima de algunos de los gnomos caídos que se formó en mi presencia, encontré un cristal oscuro. Esto me resultó extraño, aunque la otra vez ignorase estos detalles.

"¿Tú entiendes cómo se formó este cristal oscuro cuando aquí sólo hay seres buenos?"

"Ahí está tu problema. Estás suponiendo que todas las criaturas mágicas son seres 'buenos'" –respondió mi padre-. "Recuerda las palabras que el elfo y el gnomo dijeron sin pensar gracias a tu artefacto. Muchos seres tienen cierta corrupción, en menor o mayor medida. También piensa que Florián ha pasado tiempo aquí. De hecho no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero las energías malignas de los cadáveres recientes que aún no se han disipado están yendo lentamente a tu escudo."

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que tenía razón. Motas apenas visibles viajaban lentamente hacia la gema de mi escudo.

Otro dato que me resultó curioso era el que los soldados estuvieran aquí tan dispersados, pero pronto entendí el motivo cuando llegué a una enorme pila de cadáveres ardiendo y a un grupo de esbirros bermejos lanzando bolas de fuego desde lo alto de una cuesta.

\- ¡Los bermejos! –exclamó Gnarl.

Al verme, los bermejos instantáneamente me reconocieron como el Overlord y se dieron prisa en extinguir las llamas para que pudiese pasar.

\- ¡Señor!

\- ¡Yupi! ¡A quemar todo!

\- ¡Ha llegado!

\- ¡Fuego, fuego, señor!

Rápidamente 10 de ellos se acercaron a mí y me permitieron ponerlos bajo mi directo control.

\- Señor… el actual número de esbirros que puede controlar es 20 –dijo Gnarl confuso al ver a los nuevos esbirros tan atentos y calmados-. Teniendo en cuenta que dejó a los parduzcos arriba, ¿cómo puede controlar a 10 adicionales?

\- Eres tú el que asumiste que mi límite al comienzo era de 15 –respondí evadiendo la pregunta.

El principal problema a la hora de controlar a los esbirros es que, lejos del Averno o de sus colmenas ellos no se paraban quietos y en ocasiones desobedecían y se iban por su cuenta. Por defecto el Overlord emite un aura mágica que calma a cierto número de esbirros, y los tótems de esbirros aumentan la fuerza de este aura, aumentando así él número de esbirros completamente calmados y obedientes. Mi padre en sus comienzos sólo podía controlar 5 esbirros con su magia, ya que aunque tenía el potencial de los Overlord no había nacido para dicho papel. Requirió de muchos tótems y de mejorar su casco para aumentar el efecto del aura hasta los 50.

En cambio yo había nacido de forma natural con dicha aura al ser hijo del anterior Overlord, por eso al principio había podido controlar a 15. Y con la experiencia de la última vez, mi magia había fortalecido dicha aura natural y actualmente mi verdadero límite sería de 25 o 30 sin ayuda; 30 o 35 con ayuda del tótem que ya tenía bajo mi control.

\- … cierto –respondió Gnarl al fin-. Tendremos que hacer pruebas cuando vuelva al Averno. Continúe, Lord. Aún tiene que encontrar la colmena bermeja y llevarla al Averno para poder generar más bermejos.

Seguí por el camino principal y encontré varias barreras de arbustos, las cuales eran prácticamente inmunes a ser cortadas. La única manera de destruirlas era quemándolas. Me imaginaba que era el otro motivo por el que no había soldados por esta zona.

Encontré un par de pequeñas cavernas llenas de suministros: comida, pociones, armas y sobre 200 monedas de oro. Las únicas defensas eran un par de plantas carnívoras que me atacaron al acercarme. Los bermejos dieron cuenta de ellas muy rápidamente y los mandé a los recolectores a recoger todo lo útil.

Tras las barreras me encontré a un pequeño grupo de gnomos rojos, los cuales al verme se lanzaron hacia mí. Estos gnomos poseían el elemento del fuego y tenían la capacidad de explotar. Me defendí y pronto murieron todos. Recogí algunas esferas de ánima bermeja, que fue la que soltaron y continué. No encontré más gnomos o soldados, sólo más cristales de maná.

Según avanzaba me di cuenta que a la derecha del camino estaba el río subterráneo. En un giro un poco más adelante se podía ver el Santuario al otro lado, y en él la colmena. También me fijé en el barco en el que estaban subiendo a todos los gnomos, hadas y dríades que vivían en esta zona.

Pendiente de esto estaba una figura que reconocí inmediatamente a pesar de los años: Fay, la Ninfa Reina. No pude evitar sentir cierta nostalgia y afecto por ella, además de atracción a su bella figura.

\- Esa ninfa está de muy buen ver –comentó Gnarl-. Aunque admito que después de ver a la elfa que nos visitó, no puedo apreciarla de la misma manera.

Un par de elfos, al verme gritaron:

\- ¡Que no entre, dríade!

\- ¡No te acerques, ser cruel!

Las dríades salieron a taponarme el paso.

\- ¡Basta! –exclamó Fay-. Él no ha hecho nada que merezca ese trato.

\- Pero mi reina –dijo Florián. ¿De dónde había salido?-, han sido sus mentiras las que han causado todo este revuelo.

\- Por desgracia… no son mentiras. La elfa Arwen, representante del otro grupo de criaturas mágicas, me ha informado de lo mismo.

\- ¡¿Otro grupo?! –exclamó Florián y algunos otros.

\- Sí –cerró los ojos y miró al suelo con expresión traicionada durante unos instantes antes de volver a poner una máscara de frialdad-. No explicaré cómo, pero ella pudo probar que, desgraciadamente, contamos con al menos un traidor entre nosotros.

Muchos de los presentes se mostraron horrorizados, incluso Florián; no obstante dada su palidez y como cerraba los puños de furia contenida, supe que era por razones distintas. Ni por asomo nadie cuestionó sus palabras, si ella lo decía debía de ser verdad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, señor Lúgubre? Según la dríade que protegía la entrada, no pensabas pisar este lugar.

\- La elfa Arwen me visitó y me informó del ataque y de que aquí se encuentra la colmena bermeja –expliqué señalando a la misma, la cual estaba bastante cerca de dónde tenían atracados los barcos-. No voy a permitir que el Imperio la reclame.

Fay me miró en silencio durante unos instantes antes de asentir y hablarme en un tono más cordial.

\- Tu llegada ha sido una bendición para nosotros. El grito de guerra de tus… siervos ha asustado y distraído enormemente a las tropas imperiales y se están concentrando en preparar defensas para tu llegada, dándonos más tiempo para evacuar. Por ello te doy las gracias. Dejaré ahí la colmena y otro objeto mágico que no puedo llevar por la falta de espacio para que los reclames. Puedes quedártelo junto a cualquier cosa que nos hemos obligado a abandonar, como ya veo que estás haciendo –comentó dirigiendo una mirada significativa a los carros a mi espalda.

\- Tanta generosidad es sospechosa, milord –comentó Gnarl.

\- El ataque ha sido tan repentino que simplemente carecemos de barcos suficientes como para evacuar a todos, por lo que no puedo ayudar a los que han quedado atrapados en el pueblo élfico. Si de verdad te importan los seres mágicos, sálvalos.

\- ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Gnarl-. Nadie quiere hacer amigos cuando está cargado de joyas.

\- Lo consideraré –respondí antes de volver a ponerme en marcha.

No tardé en llegar a un claro donde uso cuantos elfos y una dríade intentaban convencer a un grupo de hadas para marcharse, pero éstas eran muy tercas y querían 'terminar de tomar el té'. Los ignoré y me subí al elevador que había en el claro. El ascensor me dejó en una elevación desde la que se veía la encrucijada por la que había pasado antes. Los parduzcos que había dejado protegiendo el camino que tomé estaban siendo atacados por un grupo de soldados, pero a pesar de algunas bajas estaban resistiendo.

Bajé por una muy resbaladiza cuesta (me deslicé más bien) y con los bermejos ataqué a los soldados por detrás. El fuego sembró el caos y entre los parduzcos y yo los rematamos. Retomé el control de los parduzcos y en un portal de esbirros que Pestonio excavó invoqué nuevos para sustituir a los muertos, dejándome de nuevo con 20 parduzcos y 10 bermejos.

Me dirigí a la formación de soldados. Su número era menor al de antes y me miraban con cierto horror.

\- ¡Bermejos, atacad a su general! –les grité mientras los colocaba en una plataforma desde la que se veía claramente al susodicho. Rápidamente empezaron a generar y lanzarle pequeñas bolas de fuego.

El idiota pensó que la armadura lo protegería, pero los trozos de tela de su uniforme pronto empezaron a arder, y el metal no hizo más que extender el calor. Sus gritos de pánico y terror bajaron la moral de los soldados. Yo la destruí por completo cuando envié una bola de aire a uno de los distraídos del medio, tirándolo hacia los de atrás y creando una brecha.

\- ¡Ahora, cargad parduzcos!

Aprovechando la brecha atacamos, y pronto se rompió la formación completamente. Con los bermejos también atacándolos por una vez muerto el general, fue coser y cantar.

Una vez despejada la zona Pestonio desenterró un portal al Averno que también había excavado junto al de esbirros. Acercándome sentí la conexión del Averno fortalecerse y restaurar mis reservas de maná. Me giré y vi que los recolectores ya habían terminado. Estaban aprendiendo a hacerlo ya bastante rápido sin que se lo dijera. Les ordené volver al Averno a vaciar los carros antes de regresar, después de todo sólo eran 5 y no muy grandes, por lo que ya estaban llenos, sobre todo porque los esbirros habían estado colocando las cosas de cualquier manera.

\- Gnarl, organiza lo recolectado. La comida y las pociones guárdalas en un lugar frío. Las armas y armaduras si están en buen estado llévalas al criadero arcano. Quiero que los nuevos esbirros invocados las porten. El resto déjalas de momento en la factoría.

\- Así se hará, Lord.

Cuando volvieron los recolectores fui por el camino antes bloqueado. Crucé un bonito puente de madera y vi enfrente de mí un ascensor custodiado por 2 soldados. Envié a los esbirros a hacerles frente. A la izquierda había una plataforma donde los soldados habían levantado un par de tiendas con armamento adicional. Rápidamente ordené a los recolectores que cogiesen todo lo de valor y lo llevasen de vuelta al portal.

Tuve que esperar un poco antes de poder continuar y montarnos en el elevador. Subí a una plataforma en lo alto, el comienzo de una serie de plataformas que constituían el pueblo élfico en el Refugio. Desde allí pude ver caos. Muchos objetos rotos y unos cuantos cadáveres de soldados y guerreros elfos. Yo no podía apreciar ninguna lucha más, sólo veía a algunos soldados poniendo en jaulas a gnomos y hadas inconscientes. El resto parecían esperar nerviosos en formación bloqueando distintos pasos, supongo que a la espera de mi llegada. Sonreí al ver que la mayoría eran de uniforme verde.

Desde las alturas también vislumbré a lo lejos el río y a los barcos élficos marchándose.

Les indiqué a los recolectores que también recogiesen los cojines y almohadas que había esparcidos junto a las cestas de comida y me lancé a la carga con mi pelotón. Pillamos a los primeros soldados por sorpresa, y con el debido uso de los bermejos fui sencillo romper las formaciones defensivas. Ordené romper las jaulas, pero por lo demás ignoré a las criaturas mágicas inconscientes. También me topé con algún que otro cofre de oro ya abierto y vaciado, pero ordené de todas formas que los recolectores también los cogiesen. Aunque con la gema del guantelete yo estaba transportando pequeñas cantidades instantáneamente, los cofres eran útiles para luego almacenarlo y gastarlo en compras. ¿El oro? Ya lo iba recogiendo de los cadáveres de los soldados que lo habían saqueado con anterioridad.

Según avanzaba por las plataformas los recolectores no tardaron en volver a llenar los carros. Al darme cuenta tuve que ordenarles parar y que lo recolocasen todo mejor para hacer más sitio. Los dejé en dicha tarea.

Pronto llegué a una zona con otro elevador. Otro pelotón tenía arrinconado a una gran cantidad de elfos, quienes tenían toda la pinta de ser civiles sin el más mínimo entrenamiento. Muchos de ellos portaban grilletes impidiendo que pudieran escapar.

Alertados por el jaleo causado, los soldados ya estaban en formación bloqueando el paso tanto a los elfos como al elevador. Un par de soldados al verme llegar se montaron en el ascensor y bajaron, impidiendo así que yo lo pudiese usar.

Me enfrenté a los soldados y una vez rematado me giré hacia el enorme grupo de elfos.

\- Por favor, libéranos –imploraron varios de ellos al ver que no los atacaba-. Ayúdanos a llegar a los barcos para poder evacuar.

\- Según Fay, no había sitio suficiente en los barcos para todos –expliqué para su horror-. Una vez llenos no podían esperar más, y desde las plataformas superiores los vi partir.

\- ¿La Ninfa Reina… nos ha abandonado? –preguntó uno horrorizado.

\- Ahhh… ¡qué tormento más placentero! –exclamó Gnarl contento-. Y mire cuantos elfos hay. Todos tienen un aspecto muy débil y con los grilletes puestos son incapaces de defenderse o escapar. ¿Por qué no los mata? Debe de haber al menos un centenar, una perfecta fuente de ánima y de cristales de maná.

\- Ayudarlos puede que me reporte una recompensa mucho más beneficiosa a largo plazo –respondí en un susurro para que sólo Gnarl me escuchase.

\- … cierto, Lord. El agradecimiento tiene sus recompensas. Además de que la elfa prometió reliquias mágicas en el futuro. Ganarse su confianza salvando a los de su raza sería bastante beneficioso… en varios aspectos. Ya habrá tiempo para traicionarles después.

\- Ha sido ella la que me ha pedido que os ayude –dije en voz alta a los elfos.

Mis palabras fueron como un bálsamo de alivio al anterior sentimiento de traición.

\- ¡Parduzcos! –exclamé-. ¡Buscad las llaves de sus grilletes entre los cadáveres!

Mis esbirros se pusieron a buscar y enseguida encontraron varias que me entregaron.

\- Tomad. Los que estéis libres liberad al resto. Y quedaos aquí hasta que vuelva. Yo voy a seguir combatiendo al resto de imperiales. Dada la gran cantidad a la que he enfrentado, ya no deberían quedar muchos.

Ellos asintieron contentos y yo seguí el camino por otro puente. Llegué a una enorme plataforma llena de suministros que no habían sido tocados. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue el arpa. Recordando los títulos y poemas que Temblón me solía otorgar y componer, decidí volver a reclamarla. 4 esbirros cargaron con ella y la llevaron a un nuevo portal que Pestonio puso más adelante en suelo firme de la cueva, a la cual justamente esta plataforma estaba conectado. De hecho esta plataforma era la última.

\- Ha encontrado un arpa –dijo Gnarl-. Creo que Temblón se ha desmayado de la emoción.

Seguí por esta sección de la cueva, pero daba a un callejón sin salida en el que encontré otra peña del Averno. Dándome la vuelta encontré una bajada muy resbaladiza a la explanada de abajo.

\- Hm… esa cuesta es demasiado empinada para usted, Lord –comentó Gnarl-. Su enorme tamaño le daría la suficiente velocidad como para chocar en la pared del fondo. Por seguridad posea a un esbirro y que vayan ellos.

"¿Estás preparado?" –le pregunté a mi padre.

"Por supuesto."

Mandé a los esbirros a la peña y la activé. Concentrándome en el vínculo con mi padre compartí su visión.

Bajó por la cuesta seguido por los esbirros y lo primero que noté fue la gran cantidad de soldados azules en formación y a la espera en un enorme campo de trigo más adelante. A continuación mi padre se giró hacia donde estaba el elevador… o donde debía de estar, en su lugar sólo había un pequeño grupo de soldados verdes a la espera y mirando hacia arriba. Mi padre también levantó la cabeza para descubrir que miraba, y al hacerlo tanto él como yo nos dimos cuenta de que habían enviado de vuelta el ascensor arriba. Entendí su plan: tenderme una emboscada en cuanto bajase.

La cuesta por la que mi padre y los esbirros habían bajado estaba lo suficiente apartada como para que los soldados no se enterasen, así que cuando les atacó a los soldados por la espalda, los pilló completamente por sorpresa y cayeron con facilidad.

"Detén el hechizo y baja" –me dijo mientras colocaba al resto de esbirros en formación para que no se fueran por su cuenta mientras yo llegaba.

Eso hice. Seguido por los recolectores (quienes aprovecharon el tiempo en recolectar todo lo de la zona y volver a vaciar los carros en el Averno usando el portal) bajé. Tomé el control de los esbirros y me acerqué al grueso de las tropas enviadas al Refugio.

\- ¡Ríndete, criatura mágica! –me ordenó el general tras las tropas-. ¡No tienes la más mínima posibilidad de vencer con tus 30 monstruitos contra 300 soldados bien entrenados! ¡Tu destino es el circo!

\- Tengo una contraoferta –generé una enorme bola de fuego en la mano que puso nervioso a algunos, pero siguieron firmes. No obstante mis siguientes palabras los horrorizó-. Estáis en un campo de trigo, bastante inflamable. Si lanzo mi bolita, boom, tendré soldaditos a la barbacoa. No obstante necesito a un superviviente, a alguien vivito y coleando que vuelva a Glacialia y les dé un mensaje de mi parte. ¿Algún voluntario?

Los soldados se miraron los unos a los otros, pero las palabras del general los mantuvo firmes:

\- ¡Todos firmes, no es más que un farol!

Mentalmente coloqué a los parduzcos a mi lado impidiendo cualquier escapatoria. Luego giré la mano hacia el suelo.

\- Cinco, cuatro…

Esto era tortura psicológica. Los soldados estaban cada vez más nerviosos y a punto de romper la formación.

\- Tres, dos…

\- ¡Atacad! –gritó el general lleno de pavor él mismo.

Los soldados corrieron hacia mí, pero no llegaron a tiempo para interrumpirme.

\- Uno, cero.

Lancé la bola y todo empezó a arder.

Lo siguiente que escuché fueron los gritos de terror. Los soldados empezaron a combatirme a mí y a los parduzcos intentando escapar de las llamas, pero con los bermejos detrás de mí avivándolas, pronto fueron abrasados. Algunos se lanzaron al rio a nuestro alrededor, pero el peso de sus armaduras no tardó en hundirlos y el shock del agua helada les impidió intentar liberarse.

Unos pocos, incluyendo al general, consiguieron retroceder a través de un pequeño puente hacia el montículo donde se posaba la enorme estatua medio rota de la Ninfa Reina.

Lo bueno del trigo era que ardía fuerte pero con rapidez, por lo que pronto las llamas se extinguieron, permitiéndome caminar enseguida. Y curiosamente el morir abrasados había provocado que la mayoría del ánima liberada fuera bermeja.

Me acerqué a los supervivientes. A ojo debían de ser sobre 2 docenas. Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar lancé mi hechizo de sumisión. Por el brillo sobre sus cabezas supe que tuve éxito, no obstante me sorprendió que ninguno se arrodillase. Su entrenamiento como soldados debió haberles otorgado cierta resistencia mental, al menos más que la plebe.

\- Ahora quiero que volváis con el rabo entre las piernas a Glacialia. Quiero que vayáis a junto del gobernador Borius y le informéis de lo ocurrido aquí. Decidle que el Overlord masacró a todos los imperiales que vinieron al Refugio. Decidle que aquel, al que una vez llamaban el niño-brujo, va a atacar la ciudad y conquistarla dentro de 5 horas. ¡Decidle que prepare las defensas, que todo soldado esté listo para mi llegada! ¡Decidle que quiero que vea su cara de terror según destruyo una a una todas sus patéticas defensas! ¡Decidle que todo el que se me oponga, sufrirá las consecuencias de enfrentarse al Overlord!

Los esbirros gritaron y rugieron a mi espalda al mismo tiempo que los liberaba del hechizo. Todos me miraron llenos de pánico antes de salir corriendo gritando.

Sonreí lleno de satisfacción mientras ordenaba mentalmente a los esbirros que recogiesen el ánima presente.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?" –me cuestionó mi padre en un tono neutro-. "¿Por qué les avisas? El ataque sería más fácil y eficaz tomándolos por sorpresa."

"En primer lugar para que todos los aldeanos y habitantes de la ciudad se enteren. Haciéndolo por sorpresa podría resultar en que muchos no supieran que el Imperio no está al mando tras mi conquista. Así me aseguro de que todos saben quién estará al mando una vez que acabe con Borius. Segundo: Quiero que todos los aliados del Imperio se muestren y se me opongan, en vez de ocultarse y permanecer en las sombras. Tercero: Esto es una muestra de fuerza al Imperio, de que hay alguien que se les opone abiertamente."

"Estás pensando" –respondió él con orgullo en la voz-. "Durante toda la mañana has estado ignorando a Gnarl y tomado tus propias decisiones. Estás demostrando que eres una persona distinta a la de hace 13 años. Estoy orgulloso de ti."


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Tirano de Glacialia**

Me acerqué a la estatua y con cuidado ordené a los parduzcos que terminaran de romper uno de suss lados para que cayese en dicha dirección y crear así un puente temporal. Lo crucé y llegué al otro lado. Avancé por el Santuario, el cual estaba desierto, tanto de personas como de objetos. Sólo encontré la colmena y un tótem de maná. Me imagino que se trataba del que había estado en el interior del cristal que rompieron en la revuelta y que Fay se había visto obligado a abandonar. Ordené a los bermejos que cargasen con ellos y avancé, ya que Gnarl me avisó que Pestonio había creado otro portal más adelante. Una vez encontrado transporté ambos objetos y retrocedí hacia los elfos.

De camino la voz de Arwen salió del anillo que ella me había proporcionado.

\- ¿Estás ocupado, Overlord?

\- No. Puedes hablar.

\- Acabo de ser testigo de un grupo de soldados imperiales huyendo del Refugio. ¿Puedo entender eso como que has conseguido acabar con su fuerza de ataque?

\- Sí.

\- Me alegro. Sé que la Ninfa Reina no disponía de barcos suficientes para todos los habitantes. ¿Has encontrado supervivientes que no hayan conseguido escapar?

\- Sí. Un grupo de cerca de un centenar de elfos además de gnomos y hadas que encontré inconscientes y en jaulas.

\- Eso es una buena noticia. La avanzada con la que he venido está dispuesta a montar una base temporal ahí en el Refugio y a protegerlos hasta que volvamos a hablar con la Ninfa Reina. No obstante nos gustaría contratar a 50 de tus esbirros marrones como protección adicional, si estás dispuesto y tus esbirros son capaces.

\- ¿Protección? ¡¿Los esbirros?! –exclamó Gnarl algo horrorizado antes de calmarse y continuar-. Claro que si promete una recompensa…

\- Mis esbirros tienen la capacidad, pero los nuevos deben ser entrenados, y yo no tengo tiempo.

\- No hay problema. Nosotros mismos les guiaremos, si se dejan.

\- Si yo lo ordeno, lo harán. ¿Qué ofreces a cambio?

\- 5000 monedas de oro y un tótem de maná.

\- No es un mal precio –admitió Gnarl a regañadientes.

\- Está bien. En cuanto vuelva al Averno invocaré y enviaré a los candidatos al portal que he creado en el Santuario. Para entonces quiero el tótem. Por el dinero esperaré hasta que los parduzcos terminen su servicio.

\- Así se hará.

Llegué a donde el grupo de elfos me esperaba y les di la noticia.

\- El Imperio ha sido rechazado. Y dentro de unas horas los atacaré y expulsaré de la ciudad. Dudo que vuelvan. No obstante una avanzada militar del otro grupo de criaturas mágicas ha aceptado crear aquí un campamento y protegeros hasta volver a hablar con la Ninfa Reina.

\- ¿Qué otro grupo? –preguntó uno.

\- A lo largo de los años se ha formado otro grupo de criaturas mágicas. Ellos no confían en el grupo de la Ninfa Reina debido a la existencia de traidores e intolerantes que han vendido a seres mágicos al Imperio.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡La Ninfa Reina no permitiría algo así!

\- Ella era tan ignorante del hecho como vosotros. No me digáis a mí –les corté antes de que pudiesen replicarme de nuevo-, hablad con ellos cuando lleguen. Ahora mientras esperáis, id a comprobar el estado de las criaturas mágicas que he encontrado inconscientes de camino aquí.

Ellos asintieron y marcharon a hacer lo que les dije. Mientras yo los seguía y me aseguraba de que no quedaba imperial alguno, hablaba con Gnarl en voz baja.

\- Gnarl, invoca a 50 parduzcos y empieza a explicarles sus funciones.

\- Enseguida, Lord.

\- Y llama a Oxidio. Ahora que la colmena bermeja está de vuelta, ya debería poder usar a bermejos para manipular la forja. Quiero que forje una indumentaria apropiada para los guardias.

\- Va a necesitar tiempo y dinero para adquirir el metal necesario, sire.

\- No. Nada de comprar metal. Quiero que Oxidio emplee las armas y armaduras rotas que he recolectado. Que las funda para obtener el metal necesario.

\- ¿Para qué proporcionarles armaduras? Sólo nos haría perder parte del dinero que vamos a ganar –preguntó cuidadosamente, seguramente aún recordando lo ocurrido antes.

\- Tengo 2 motivos. Por un lado para enviar un mensaje. Quiero que mis… _aliados_ –dije poniendo cierto énfasis en la palabra- se sientan seguros ante su presencia, y que al mismo tiempo cualquier enemigo sienta terror. No quiero que los vean como simples criaturas salvajes. Deben imponer respeto.

\- Entiendo. Tiene usted mucha razón. ¿Cuál es el otro motivo?

\- Esto es una prueba para Oxidio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir, sire?

\- Si voy a confiar en Oxidio para que forje las armas y armaduras que voy a usar, quiero primero ponerlo a prueba. Quiero ver si realmente es tan bueno y rápido como habéis proclamado.

\- Estoy seguro de que no será defraudado, sire. Ahora mismo voy a decirle que comience a trabajar.

\- De hecho dile que haga 10 extras para los recolectores.

No tuve que esperar mucho más para ver a una docena de figuras cubiertas por amplias capas de viaje iguales, las cuales impedían distinguir tanto su raza como sus ropas. Se acercaron a mí y una de ellas se destapó la cara, dejando ver que era Arwen.

\- El resto de nuestra avanzada está de camino. Ellos traerán el tótem. Ya no hace falta que esperes más.

\- Muy bien. Volveré en cuanto los parduzcos que prometí estén preparados.

Me dirigí al portal más cercano, transportándome al Averno. Allí vi a Gnarl dando órdenes a los 50 nuevos esbirros, quienes empezaron a gritar al verme.

\- ¡Silencio! –exclamé. Ellos se callaron y yo me fui a sentar en mi trono-. ¿Os ha explicado Gnarl vuestras nuevas funciones?

\- Proteged seres con magia buena –respondió uno de ellos-, y atacad a cualquiera que nos ataque.

\- Sí. Además deberéis obedecer en todo a una elfa. Luego os indicaré a quién. Ella os explicará exactamente vuestras tareas durante las próximas semanas. ¿Está claro?

\- ¡Sí, Lord! –exclamaron casi al unísono.

\- Muy bien. Gnarl, ¿cómo va Oxidio?

\- Ya ha construido los moldes y fundido el metal. Asegura que el resto no tardará más de media hora.

\- Muy bien. Voy a las dependencias privadas. Que los parduzcos lleven allí comida y los cojines y almohadones élficos que traje.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar para qué trajo esos cojines?

\- Para mi comodidad mientras no dispongo de una cama. Y también quiero que coloquen algunos aquí en el trono.

\- Por supuesto, sire.

Pasé la siguiente media hora descansando y comiendo. Al menos Gnarl había cumplido y los parduzcos habían dejado el lugar como los chorros del oro, a pesar de estar aún medio en ruinas. Al acabar convoqué a un par de esbirros y me dirigí a la factoría.

Oxidio aún estaba trabajando, pero al verme enseguida dijo.

\- Los cascos y armaduras están listos, Lord. Ahora sólo estoy preparándole las armas, una serie de lanzas, pero enseguida están listas.

Cogí uno de los conjuntos. El yelmo era algo simple, forma ovalada hacia arriba y dejaba la cara completamente visible, únicamente la nariz quedaba protegida por una tira que bajaba de la frente (yelmo spangenhelm). La armadura no era más que una coraza o peto de acero con unas pequeñas hombreras que protegía pecho y espalda, pero estaba ligeramente abierto por los lados. Claramente ítems de una pieza que necesitaban dichas aperturas para que los esbirros pudieran ponérsela con facilidad.

\- No tiene el mejor aspecto para causar terror en los enemigos… pero servirá. Al menos los parduzcos causarán una mejor impresión.

Llamé a uno de los esbirros que me habían seguido y le ordené darme su arma: una espada corriente de legionario. Con ella ataqué la armadura y el casco para probarlos. Parecían resistir y solo recibir algunas abolladuras. Luego probé con mi hacha, el primer golpe las abollaba enormemente, el segundo las penetraba.

\- Supongo que servirá contra los tipos de soldado a los que me enfrenté hoy –me giré hacia Oxidio-. Cuando acabes, viste a los esbirros y tráelos a mí.

Volví a la sala del trono y esperé pacientemente otro cuarto de oro hasta que de los portales ocultos salieron los esbirros preparados. Me levanté y activé el teletransportador, llevándonos al Refugio donde Arwen me esperaba. A su lado estaba el tótem prometido.

Les dejé bien claro a los parduzcos que hasta que yo les dijese lo contrario, la obedecerían en todo. Por último les mandé posar el tótem en el portal antes de volver.

Una vez de vuelta regresé a la factoría, donde Oxidio estaba descansando. Al verme volvió a levantarse.

\- ¿Qué necesita, Lord?

\- ¿Cuáles son los límites de la forja? ¿Cuáles son los materiales más potentes que puedes utilizar en ella para forjarme armas y armaduras?

\- … lo desconozco, Lord. Más allá de lo básico, de hierro y acero, no lo sé. Tendría que hacer pruebas con mejores materiales, como Durium o Arcanium, pero son metales caros y no estoy seguro de donde conseguirlos en estos momentos. Quizás más adelante.

\- Entiendo. ¿Qué sabes forjar?

\- Con la piedra de la forja básica que se encontraba aquí he podido forjar su armadura y hacha básicas. También venían los diseños para una enorme cuchilla y una maza, para los que necesita sacrificar 10-15 parduzcos y varios cristales de maná. Necesito que obtenga nuevas piedras de la forja para aprender nuevos diseños.

\- … ¿sólo? Porque recuerdo cómo los demás esbirros describieron estos años las armas y armaduras que forjaste para el anterior Overlord y como él las mejoraba a su gusto sacrificando cientos de esbirros del tipo que quisiera –mentí. Era mi padre quien me lo había dicho, no los esbirros.

Los rasgos de Oxidio cambiaron a uno de sorpresa y… ¿cierta molestia? Antes de ocultarla, pero ya la había visto.

\- No, no, no. Aquellos diseños muy genéricos y corrientes, no dignos de un Overlord. Sólo el sacrificio de esbirros los hacían merecer la pena. Las piedras de la forja tienen diseños de objetos únicos los cuales ya especifican los sacrificios necesarios para conseguir efectos únicos, verdaderamente dignos de un Overlord.

\- Tú no decides eso. ¿Sabes forjar algo que no provenga de una piedra de forja o no?

\- … no Lord. La antigua Torre contenía los moldes necesarios para forjar armaduras y armas de paladín, que son las que usó su predecesor. Sin ellos me llevaría algún tiempo practicar y aprender a diseñarlos correctamente, además de gastar recursos en vano.

\- He traído suficiente metal estropeado para practicar.

\- ¿Por qué no busca simplemente otras piedras de la forja? No se moleste en perder el tiempo en tonterías, Lord.

Otro que intentaba llevarme la contraria y decirme lo que hacer. Parece que los esbirros 'viejos' tenían su propia idea de cómo debían ser las cosas y no únicamente Gnarl. Respiré hondo y me armé de paciencia… por ahora. Después de todo apenas era el primer día.

\- Harás lo que tu Overlord te ordene. ¿Está claro?

\- … sí Lord.

\- Ahora tienes 4 horas para forjarme un nuevo escudo digno de mi rango –me acerqué a un pequeño cajón de arena que usaba en la forja y hice un boceto de lo que quería-. Ha de ser ovalado, la parte de abajo acabada en punta y la de arriba con 3 picos imitando mi casco de Overlord. Y en el centro quiero un pequeño hueco por si decido colocar en él la gema del guantelete. ¿Está claro?

\- Enseguida Lord.

\- Practica y realiza el molde. Avísame cuando vayas a empezar el definitivo para elegir cuantos esbirros se sacrificarán.

Me fui dejándolo a ello.

Al llegar al trono Gnarl notó mi mal humor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, sire?

\- Oxidio no es tan bueno como aclamabais durante estos años. Su trabajo sobre la marcha apenas ha sido pasable, y al parecer es incapaz de forjar algo sin un molde o un diseño a seguir, ni siquiera las armas y armaduras que forjó para el anterior Overlord.

\- ¿Acaso no le gusta su actual equipamiento? Es la herencia de los ancestros del legado de los Overlord, y muy imponentes.

\- Quiero decidir lo que puedo usar, y no que me limiten las opciones.

\- Entiendo, señor. Seguro que con el tiempo Oxidio mejorará sus habilidades y podrá forjar cualquier cosa que desee.

\- Por su bien, eso espero. ¿A qué te refieres con 'ancestros del legado de los Overlord'?

\- Es una historia algo confusa, milord, ya que ni siquiera yo estoy seguro al cien por cien de los hechos. ¿Seguro que quiere que se la cuente ahora?

\- Sí. Tengo tiempo hasta que Oxidio termine –respondí sentándome en mi trono, en el cuál ya se habían colocado barios cojines para mi comodidad.

\- Muy bien. Se dice que hace miles de años de alguna forma nació el primer esbirro en este lugar. Éste excavó un túnel a la superficie y sirvió al primer Overlord. Ese primer 'Overlord' era un mago oscuro que siguió al esbirro al Averno. Él creó las colmenas originales y diseñó muchas de las magias de esta torre, la Torre Lúgubre original. No sé si fue él el que creó la voluntad del Averno o ya existía, pero era esa voluntad la que provocó que los esbirros inconscientemente buscasen, tras la muerte de ese mago, a otros a los que servir en busca de que tuvieran un algo especial, pero nunca los encontraron. Estos 'candidatos' nos fueron utilizando para sus propios fines a lo largo de los milenios. Ninguno fue un verdadero Overlord, pero todos contribuyeron a nuestro legado de una forma u otra, ya fuera con la construcción de múltiples tótems, de la antigua Torre Oscura, de la creación de hechizos específicos para usar sobre nosotros, de las piedras de la forja, etc. Fue uno de esos candidatos el que, hace unos dos mil años, me otorgó mi actual papel como consejero y ayudante con el fin de que pudiera entrenar y guiar a su hijo… pero eso es otra historia.

\- ¿Por qué no los denominas Overlord?

\- Porque no lo eran. Nunca fueron elegidos por la voluntad del Averno. Nos sentíamos atraídos a su potencial para el mal, pero nuestra ignorancia de lo que realmente buscábamos en nuestro amo y señor provocaba que ese potencial nunca fuese realizado. Todo cambió con el Barón Black. Él no era un gran Lord, ni el más malvado de los amos, pero fue el humano más brillante que jamás hayamos conocido. Nos estudió a fondo y reunió todo el conocimiento esparcido. Fue él el que descubrió la esencia del Averno, la consciencia o voluntad que nos guía y nos hace buscar y servir al mal. Es esa consciencia la que elige si el candidato es el adecuado para causar caos. De serlo lo nombra el Overlord. El Barón supo que él no lo era, pero para ganarse la aceptación temporal nos usó para conquistar y esclavizar la región de Greenvale. Durante el resto de su vida diseñó y creo multitud de nuevos objetos, el Núcleo Vital y la gema del guantelete, que es su conexión con el Averno, a través del cual es o no declarado como Overlord. Luego lo preparó todo para ser heredado por su sobrino recién nacido. Él estaba seguro que sería el perfecto primer Overlord, y tenía razón. Cuando se ganó el título sentimos que nuestro motivo de existencia por fin se había cumplido: Servir al Overlord.

\- Entiendo –murmuré-. Por eso a pesar de todo este tiempo apenas soy el 4º Overlord.

\- Sí. Esta Torre Lúgubre es la original. Ni yo conozco su verdadera historia, ya que es muy anterior a mí. Pero todos los diseños, las piedras de la forja que pertenecen a este lugar fueron diseñados por los candidatos originales. Fueron ocultados por poderosas ilusiones, pero ahora que la Torre ha vuelto a activarse, se revelarán a su presencia.

Asentí.

"¿Sabías esto?" –le pregunté mentalmente a mi padre.

"Eh… ¿qué?" –me respondió-. "Lo siento, no estaba atento a lo que estabas haciendo."

Vaya, era una de esas veces. Evidentemente mi padre no estaba pendiente de mi las 24 horas del día, sólo cuando lo necesitaba para entrenarme o para hablar. Hoy, al ser mi primer día, me había prestado total atención, pero no lo oba a hacer siempre, sólo cuando fuese importante.

Le comenté lo explicado, y me dijo que sí, que él sabía eso y más. En los libros del Dios Olvidado explicaba a fondo el tema, incluyendo el origen de dicha voluntad que elegía a los Overlord. No obstante dijo que no era muy relevante y que si quería saber más podía leer de los libros cuando él escapase por fin del Abismo Infernal.

\- Entiendo –le dije a Gnarl después de un rato en silencio, haciendo como si hubiera estado sopesando lo dicho-. Observaré el legado y buscaré las piedras de forja, no obstante yo decidiré si son suficientemente buenas, sin importar lo imponente que sean. Después de todo el mal no se estanca, siempre encuentra una manera de continuar, sobresalir y/o resurgir.

\- … muy bien dicho, sire.

Durante las siguientes horas me tomé una pequeña siesta hasta que Gnarl me despertó y me avisó de que Oxidio me llamaba.

Fui y vi el resultado de sus intentos: Era decente, aunque algo pequeño y redondeado de más. Debía ser más alargado, debía cubrirme de la cabeza a las rodillas, no simplemente la zona del pecho. Se lo mencioné y empezó a hacer los oportunos cambios en el molde. Por último me fijé que no había hueco en el centro para la gema.

\- ¿No te había dicho que quería un hueco en el centro para la gema del guantelete?

\- ¡Tonterías! La gema está bien donde está.

\- … tú no decides eso, esbirro.

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo colocarla en un escudo. No es propio de un Overlord –continuó ignorando mis palabas.

Tuve ganas de darle un guantazo, pero me contuve ya que no quería correr el riesgo de corromperme en lo más mínimo. En su lugar me acerqué a él y le levanté por el cuello hasta llevarlo a mi nivel.

\- ¡Te he dado una orden! ¡Tu papel es obedecer a tu Overlord! ¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?! –grité.

\- … sí señor –respondió un poco a regañadientes.

\- ¿QUÉ TONO ES ESE?

\- ¡Si señor! ¡Lo siento señor!

\- ¡Ahora a trabajar!

Me concentré en mi conexión al Averno y vi que tenía más de 300 esferas de ánima para parduzcos. Y teniendo en cuenta los 50 que había alquilado a los elfos... había obtenido más de 200 esferas de los soldados del refugio. Y eso sin contar las cerca de 150 esferas de ánima bermeja.

\- Sacrifica a 50 parduzcos para ver como sale.

\- Muy bien, Lord.

Volví al trono, nuevamente de mal humor.

\- No se desanime, sire –me dijo Gnarl al ver y malinterpretar mi mal humor-, pronto Oxidio aprenderá a hacer maravillas sin diseños previos.

Preferí no corregirle. En mi cabeza empezaba a debatir la idea de matarlo y sustituirlo.

"Una pregunta. ¿Consideras mala idea que mate a Oxidio?" –le pregunté a mi padre-. "Está siendo bastante reticente con mis peticiones y cambios. No obstante el aprendizaje de alguien nuevo llevaría algún tiempo."

"Hm… si recuerdo bien él había sido el primero en unirse Gnarl para traicionarte. Por lo que he visto de él su forma de ser es alguien que adora forjar pero odia que le cuestionen o le muestren sus fallos. No es un forjador excepcional, su trabajo es aceptable. Es el sacrificio de esbirros lo que le concede a sus creaciones las magias y efectos que los convierten en verdaderas joyas. A pesar de que mi armadura de Arcanium es una maravilla en cuanto a defensa y regeneración, el acabado del metal es mediocre. Ojalá hubiera podido contar con un forjador experto, entonces sí que se hubiese convertido en una armadura legendaria."

"Un forjador experto no sabría como sacrificar e infundir esbirros en el metal."

"Pero hubiera mandado a un esbirro a aprender de él."

"Eso… no es mala idea. ¿Y si, cuando conquiste Glacialia, contrato al mejor herrero de la ciudad para enseñar a un nuevo esbirro?"

"Mantenlo en secreto y no es una mala forma de conseguir a un sustituto. El nuevo esbirro siempre te va a ser más leal a ti que a nadie más, y en el futuro puedes mandarlo a que aprenda de otros, quizás incluso de los enanos de la rebelión."

Sonreí ante ese plan.

"Y matando a Oxidio obtendré una cantidad más concentrada de energía maligna."

"Quizás. Ten en cuenta que no es el mismo del futuro ni ha cometido dichas acciones aún. Quién sabe cuál es su nivel de corrupción actual."

Vaya, tenía razón. Una pena. Bueno, no importaba, su actitud me había demostrado que debía ser reemplazado de todas formas. Pero… ¿y si lo provoco antes?

"¿Y si lo provoco? ¿Y si uso el aura de desinhibición para que muestre sus verdaderos pensamientos y motivándolo para que se rebele de alguna forma en los pedidos que le haga, como ocurrió ahora?"

"Si sus acciones se deben a que no le gusta o no le da la gana cumplir tus órdenes, sí que aumentaría su nivel de corrupción. Pero ten cuidado, porque rebelarse ante auténticas peticiones sin sentido o por maltrato no contará. Serías tú el que se corrompería ligeramente."

Asentí y me puse a esperar. Fui a junto de Temblón, quien estaba delante de los 2 instrumentos de los que disponíamos: un tambor muy grande y el arpa obtenida en el Refugio. Al verme 2 esbirros empezaron a tocar un ritmo muy simple y Temblón empezó a recitar los títulos que en su opinión me había ganado junto a pequeños poemas:

\- Pesadilla de Glacialia: En Glacialia había un niño que en la ciudad causaba pavor. Ahora que le niño se ha hecho mayor, impondrá la ley del terror.

Me fui a sentar en el trono y le ordené que dijera los nuevos.

\- Provocador de caos: El Lord encontró un Refugio lleno de magia buena; y con solo unas palabras, causó una gran revuelta.

Un poco diferente al original, aunque a estas alturas ya ni los recordaba.

\- Salvador de bermejos: Los bermejos han vuelto, que se preparen los soldados, ya que con su ataque fogoso les dejan los culos chamuscados.

Solté una carcajada con ese. Me hizo bastante gracia.

Fui interrumpido por un aviso del Averno. Alguien solicitaba una audiencia. Gnarl se acercó para avisarme, pero no le dejé. Mandé a Temblón a su sitio y activé el teletransportador.

Apareció un hombre mayor medio calvo y con larga barba y cuya cara irradiaba avaricia.

\- Perdone que lo moleste, pero el Imperio ha tenido noticias de su visita a Glacialia y está intentando llegar al Averno. He venido para decírselo.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos ante información tan obvia. No obstante mi casco y máscara interior ocultaban perfectamente mi expresión.

\- Y he pensado que tal vez, después de ocuparse de Borius… quizá pudiera considerar recompensarme. A lo mejor… no sé… nombrándome alcalde de Glacialia cuando la conquiste.

Ante mi silencio empezó a ponerse nervioso.

\- Bueno… cuando no esté ocupado, señor. Quizá solo los domingos… –mi silencio lo ponía cada vez más nervioso y se arrodilló suplicando-. ¿Los domingos por la tarde tal vez?

Me levanté del trono y activé la hebilla inhibidora, empezando a emitir dicho aura.

\- Hace más de 4 horas combatí a las fuerzas imperiales en el refugio élfico –respondí finalmente-. Los derroté y envié a los supervivientes con el mensaje de que se preparasen para mi ataque en 5 horas, ataque que empieza dentro de media hora. Y aquí estás tú para decirme que saben de mi llegada a Glacialia, algo obvio. Y a cambio de información tan obvia me pides una recompensa. ¿Piensas que soy tonto? ¿Qué soy un completo idiota?

\- Eres el niño brujo, una tonta criatura mágica. Por supuesto que eres un idiota –dijo sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó las manos a la boca. Rápidamente empezó a disculparse y a suplicar.

\- No te mereces siquiera el esfuerzo que requeriría el castigar tus palabras. No vuelvas aquí sin información relevante –activé el teletransportador y lo devolví al portal a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- ¿Por qué no lo mató, señor? –me cuestionó Gnarl.

\- Como dije, no merecía la pena. Era tan patético que no me traería ninguna satisfacción matarlo.

\- Entiendo, sire –respondió, pero mirándolo de reojo capté insatisfacción.

\- Llama a los recolectores. Quiero que se pongan las armaduras extras forjadas por Oxidio. Después han de estar listos para partir en cuanto Oxidio me entregue el escudo.

\- Enseguida, Lord.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que Oxidio me llamó de nuevo a través de la magia del Averno. Fui a por el escudo terminado.

\- No tiene mal aspecto –dije mientras lo admiraba-. Quizás un poco soso, habría que pintarlo o decorarlo más en el futuro. Buen toque con el símbolo de esbirro en el centro con la boca abierta para la gema.

Noté que Oxidio no parecía contento por la crítica, pero se llenó de orgullo y satisfacción ante mi elogio.

\- Oxidio vive para servir al Lord.

\- Ahora que has finalizado este primer modelo, ¿podrías determinar el número de esbirros que se podrían sacrificar como mucho con esta cantidad de metal?

\- Unos 200 más o menos.

\- ¿Efecto otorgado por los parduzcos?

\- Un aura que absorbe parte del poder de los golpes, aumentando así su resistencia. Oxidio piensa que cada 5 esbirros aumentaron en 1 el nivel defensivo.

Asentí esperando algo por el estilo.

\- Ahora toca ponerlo a prueba. En otra ocasión habrá que probar qué efecto aportan los bermejos.

Aprovechando que me dio la espalda para recoger el material usado, me acerqué a la armería y coloqué escondida el hacha de esbirros básica que me habían dado esta mañana. Luego fui a la plataforma flotante y en tránsito saqué la Rebanadora que tenía guardada. También cogí la gema que ya había sacado con anterioridad del otro escudo y con un toque de magia para que no se soltase lo coloqué en el nuevo.

Volví al trono donde Gnarl y los recolectores me esperaban.

\- Es la hora.

\- Recuerde que el Imperio es muy fuerte, pero que todo tiene su punto débil –me aconsejó Gnarl. Como me imaginaba, ni siquiera le prestó atención a mi cambio de arma.

Activé el teletransportador y viajé a Glacialia.

Cuando salí del portal a las afueras de la ciudad, vi que el Imperio estaba allí para darme la bienvenida, tal y como esperaba: 2 centurias 'azules' a las puertas de la ciudad, la balista cargada y preparada apuntando en mi dirección, las barreras aún ardiendo (las cuales marcaban la distancia máxima de alcance de la balista) y al gobernador Borius en la muralla.

\- Así que lo que decían los soldados era cierto. El niño-brujo ha vuelto. Pues no te creas que vas a poder entrar aquí. Mis tropas imperiales se pondrán en acción para acabar contigo y con ese ejército de ratas. Tal vez esto sea una cloaca de mala muerte, ¡pero es mi cloaca de mala muerte! ¿Te enteras? ¡Es mía!

Escuché un ruido a mi espalda y me di la vuelta. Encontré a una centuria 'verde' junto a un general que se apresuró a salir de la tienda que habían montado cerca y de ponerse delante de sus tropas.

\- ¡Formen filas! ¡Firmes! –los soldados todos se irguieron y pusieron en formación-. ¡A ver esas agallas!

Rápidamente invoqué de los portales de esbirros a 20 parduzcos y 10 bermejos. Durante el tiempo que estuve esperando había hecho con Gnarl pruebas para ver cuántos esbirros podía controlar con mi aura actual, y el límite había sido 33. Para no usar mi aura al máximo y así agotar mi resistencia mental decidí limitarme a 30.

Con mi pequeño ejército me aproximé a la falange. Otro detalle que mi padre me había hecho ver era que gran parte de mi exitosa conquista contra el Imperio se debía a la estupidez de sus líderes militares. Carecían casi por completo de la experiencia necesaria para combatir otros ejércitos. Estaban acostumbrados a grupos que luchaban dispersos y en inferioridad numérica. No estaban acostumbrados a que alguien usara estrategias militares en su contra, como había hecho yo.

Delante de mí veía otra prueba de ello: el general se había puesto a la cabeza de la falange y bien separado de ella. Nadie rompió la formación mientras mis esbirros lo atacaban, pero empezaron a temblar cuando lo vieron morir.

Les lancé una bola de aire que derribó a varios soldados del centro, desorientándolos aún más y envié a los esbirros: Los parduzcos atacando a la primera fila y los bermejos lanzado bolas de fuego a los de atrás. Yo los rodeé y ataqué por el costado, matándolos con facilidad con mi espada al haberse olvidado de mí y estar completamente concentrados en los esbirros.

Al acabar con todos los esbirros me trajeron el ánima obtenida y dinero saqueado. Me acerqué a la tienda montada, donde apenas había algunos uniformes y armas. Les avisé a los recolectores que también recogieran la tienda y continué hasta donde se encontraban la otra empalizada en llamas. Ésta cortaba el camino que daba al lago, pero también había otra ruta más larga hacia la ciudad. Ordené a los bermejos que absorbiesen las llamas y luego a los parduzcos para que las destruyeran.

Caminé por el ahora camino despejado y vi un enorme bloque de hielo bloqueando el paso al lago. No me importaba, ya que yo tenía que coger el caminito hacia la izquierda, pero al acercarme algo dentro del hielo empezó a brillar y a derretirse. ¡Era una piedra de la forja! Ya no me acordaba que había encontrado una aquí. De hecho tampoco me acordaba donde había encontrado las otras la última vez.

\- ¡Oh, una piedra de la forja! –exclamó Gnarl-. Con ella podrá conseguir nuevos diseños. Oxidio estará encantado.

Mandé unos esbirros a cogerla y llevarla al portal antes de seguir.

Avancé por el camino, observando cómo estaba franqueado por una enorme cantidad de árboles por la izquierda y por una empinada cuesta hacia el lago… aunque en vez del lago lo que veía era una especie de monte mezcla de nieve y hielo. No recordaba eso de la última vez, claro que tampoco nunca me había molestado en conocer la zona fuera de la ciudad. ¿Quizás el lago estaba detrás?

Aparté dichos pensamientos cuando me encontré a otra centuria 'verde'. No obstante en cuanto la vi mejor noté que eran demasiado pocos para ser una centuria. 50 a lo mucho. Y el general estaba delante de ellos indicándoles cómo debían posicionarse.

\- ¡Es él! ¡El niño-brujo! –exclamó uno de los soldados al verme, provocando que el general se girase.

\- ¡Firmes! Observadme bien, así es como se lucha correctamente.

Y el general se acercó a combatirme. Con mi escudo bloqueé su ataque y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, le clavé mi espada por la hendidura del cuello, matándolo casi en el acto.

Los soldados se pusieron nerviosos, pero uno de ellos gritó, rompió la formación y corrió hacia mí, fomentando a los demás para seguirlo e imitarlo. Mentalmente envié a los esbirros a luchar.

Enseguida noté que estos soldados eran muy malos luchadores en comparación a todos los que me había encontrado hoy, y enseguida cayeron.

\- Demasiado débiles estos –comenté en voz alta.

\- Tiene razón, sire –concordó Gnarl-. Estos parecían carecer de entrenamiento.

Pensé en lo visto antes, en el general dándoles lecciones, y creí entender.

\- Mi suposición es que estos no eran soldados, eran aldeanos a los que armaron. Dada mis acciones en el Refugio no les debe de quedar muchos soldados, así que reclutaron voluntarios entre la población para hacerme frente o, al menos, debilitarme.

\- Es una buena conclusión.

Me giré para comprobar que aún tenía a todos los esbirros y me fijé en que los recolectores ya estaban haciendo su trabajo. No obstante me di cuenta de un detalle y les grité:

\- ¡Eh! ¡Colocad bien las cosas para que quepan más! ¡Reordenadlo!

Continué dejándolos a ello.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegué a una pequeña explanada que hacía de encrucijada, hacia la izquierda estaba el camino a la ciudad, hacia la derecha al lago, pero ahora en pleno invierno estaba bloqueado por enormes montones de nieve y hielo.

En la explanada había otra centuria 'verde' y detrás de ellos otro general les aleccionaba. Ninguno de ellos me había visto aún.

\- Recordad –les dijo el general-. Las criaturas mágicas puede que vengan en esta dirección. Sé que sois voluntarios reclutados hoy, pero por el bien el Imperio debéis luchar. Vuestra tarea es contenerlas el máximo tiempo posible.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó uno de los soldados-. Todos aquí odiamos al niño-brujo, por eso nos prestamos voluntarios para esto. ¿Por qué no lo rodeamos y atacamos?

\- ¡Ilusos! Al contrario que el resto de criaturas mágicas y al igual que nosotros, él también cuenta con armadura, y su pequeño ejército de ratas lo va a estar protegiendo el tiempo necesario como para que realice sus asquerosos hechizos. Fue así como consiguió diezmar a los enviados al Refugio élfico. El plan es rodearlo una vez que llegue a las puertas de la ciudad. La balista…

\- ¡Centurión, está aquí! –le interrumpió un soldado que me había visto.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Todos firmes! ¡Resistid y ganad tiempo! ¡Por el Imperio!

Fruncí el ceño molesto de no haber podido escuchar todo el plan. ¿Qué estaban tramando?

Coloqué a los bermejos en posición en una pequeña elevación junto al lugar donde los soldados estaban apostados. Estuve a punto de ordenarles que abrieran fuego, pero mi padre me interrumpió.

"Para un momento, por favor."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?"

"No quería entrometerme, pero si me lo permites quiero darte un consejo."

Conociendo de sobra la actitud de mi padre sobre 'tomar mis propias decisiones', sabía que sus consejos tenían principalmente la finalidad de enseñarme algo. Además, escuchar antes de tomar una decisión nunca estaba de más, sobre todo para un líder.

"Dime."

"Tienes ante ti un grupo de soldados que abiertamente están en tu contra. Un grupo tan numeroso y a la vez tan… _débil_ sería perfecto para practicar el hechizo que te proporcionó la piedra de conjuros."

Medité sus palabras. Tenía razón, debía practicar el nuevo hechizo y sus versiones. Necesitaba mejorar mi control mágico y dominarlo completamente, sólo así podría aprenderlo y usarlo sin la necesidad de la piedra. Ese era el motivo (según él) por el que, al volver al pasado, había sido incapaz de usar por mí mismo la 'Presencia Maléfica', el 'Halo Siniestro' o el 'Manipulador de Esbirros'.

Miré a los soldados de la explanada. Avancé y empecé a practicar el hechizo sobre ellos, intentando elegir a quienes afectaba y a quienes no, e incluso si podía activar ambas versiones en distintas personas. Los resultados de esto último no fueron muy buenos, otra prueba de mi incapacidad de controlar mi magia cuando lanzaba el hechizo.

10 minutos después, con mis reservas mágicas menguadas pero satisfecho con el ligero control adquirido, mandé a los esbirros a rematar a los supervivientes.

Continué por el camino y ya viendo a lo lejos la ciudad encontré otra centuria, la cual estaba practicando el movimiento en formación bajo la atenta mirada de otro centurión.

Antes de que me vieran me metí entre los árboles y me acerqué. Los sometí al hechizo de traición y en el caos reinante mandé a mis esbirros a atacarlos por la espalda mientras yo me encargaba del centurión. Otro pelotón aniquilado.

Según seguía avanzando observé una veintena de arqueros en las murallas de la ciudad, los cuales al verme empezaron a disparar. Ignoré las fechas, confiado en la protección ofrecida por mi armadura. Craso error. Una fecha se me clavó en mi antebrazo y otra en el muslo. ¡Mierda!

Rápidamente me cubrí con mi escudo y me las arranqué a pesar del dolor. Había olvidado lo susceptible que era estas armaduras a las flechas, sobre todo porque dejaba gran parte de mis brazos, piernas y culo al descubierto. Recordé las palabras de mi padre sobre sus armaduras siendo más completas. La gran ventaja de las mías era que facilitaban mucho más el movimiento y el poder sentarse y hacer cualquier cosa sin quitársela.

Estando a tanta altura, los bermejos eran incapaces de acertarles a los arqueros, por lo que empecé a lanzarles yo bolas de fuego con mucho mejor resultado.

De repente sentí a uno de mis esbirros morir. Me di la vuelta para ver qué ocurría cuando fui golpeado en el pecho con una flecha de balista. Rápidamente volví a cubrirme con el escudo, el cuál paró a la perfección las siguientes, siendo la magia otorgada por los parduzcos sacrificados lo suficientemente potente como para anular parte de su potencia y que diese la impresión de ser una flecha normal.

Sonreí ante la incredulidad de los soldados y corrí hacia la balista. Derribé al par de soldados que la manejaban y los esbirros que me seguían los remataron. Mandé a 5 esbirros a los controles de la balista y me hice con ella.

Me fijé en el panorama. Había 2 falanges completas de soldados azules, las dos que desde el portal las había visto bloqueando la bajada hacia la ciudad. Al ir por este camino las había flanqueado, pero ellas se habían dado la vuelta y separado. Ahora sólo una me bloqueaba la ahora subida. La otra se habían colocado en el camino que llevaba a lo que recuerdo que era la excavación.

\- ¡La balista no le ha hecho nada y la ha capturado! –exclamó uno de los soldados a voz de grito.

\- ¡Debe de estar estropeada! –gritó el centurión-. ¡Así que en formación, no tenemos nada que temer! ¡Debemos resistir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos!

¿Refuerzos? No recuerdo que tuvieran refuerzos la última vez. Claro que la última vez los había atacado sin avisar casi y contaban con todas sus fuerzas militares. Esta vez les había dado tiempo. ¿Pero de dónde iban a venir? Que yo supiera Glacialia era la única ciudad de las regiones frías que contaba con presencia del Imperio. Además de que tardarían horas, incluso días en llegar. No tenía nada de qué preocuparme, ¿no?

Sintiendo nuevas flechas por la espalda, incluso clavándoseme una nea en la pierna, me di la vuelta enfadado y lidié con los arqueros de esta zona. Luego me quité la flecha y realicé sobre mí mismo el hechizo de curación, consumiendo la mayoría de mis reservas restantes.

Coloqué a los esbirros en formación detrás de mí y me puse a atacar a las falanges con la balista, aniquilándolos ante su tremenda sorpresa y las exclamaciones de júbilo de Gnarl.

Una vez derrotados y después de recoger el ánima y oro soltados, subí por la cuesta hasta la empalizada, la cual ordené a los esbirros que rompiesen. Luego me acerqué al portal a rellenar mis reservas mágicas.

Al acabar volví a bajar y miré a la puerta cerrada. Creía recordar usar explosivos la última vez para abrirla, ¿no? Así que me dirigí hacia la excavación.

\- Hm… ¿a dónde llevará ese camino? –cuestionó Gnarl.

Avancé durante unos minutos hasta llegar a la enorme excavación… la cual estaba completamente desierta. No había ni un mísero soldado para bloquearme el paso. Lo que sí había eran varias barricadas montadas con enormes rocas, imposibles de 'romper' por mis esbirros. Necesitaba explosivos para destruirlas.

\- Señor, sus esbirros son incapaces de destruir estas barricadas. Busque una forma de sortearlas.

Exploré la zona y encontré el mecanismo que abría abajo en la excavación las puertas a donde se almacenaban vagones con explosivos, no obstante éste se encontraba en una plataforma a cierta distancia de mi actual posición, y las escaleras para subir estaban del otro lado.

\- Necesitaría a los lobos para que los parduzcos puedan saltar hasta la rueda –dijo Gnarl.

Me vi obligado a retroceder hasta las barricadas. Me fijé en la que taponaba otro camino de salida, en medio de ella había algún barril de pólvora.

\- Seguro que los bermejos se llevan de miedo con esos explosivos –comentó de nuevo Gnarl-, y para miedo el que van a pasar los soldados… jejejajaja.

Mandé disparar a los bermejos, me alejé y me cubrí con el escudo antes de que la barricada explotase. Avancé por el camino recién liberado y encontré en una desviación una pequeña cueva de la que empezaron a salir lobos al escuchar a mis esbirros. Estos debían de ser los que había abandonado esta mañana al ir al Averno. Los parduzcos, todo contentos, fueron a montarlos.

Seguí por el camino, ya que no era capaz de recordar a dónde daba. Y durante 15 minutos estuve cruzando una serie de puentes levadizos bastante nuevos y muy bien construidos para aguantar la nieve y el frío. Al final llegué a una explanada en la que reconocí el paisaje: las tierras de caza.

Ya no me acordaba, Kelda me había comentado esto, como Borius había ordenado la creación de este 'paso' que atajase a las tierras de caza mucho más rápidamente ya que por la red de cuevas los elfos solían emboscar a los pequeños grupos de cazadores.

\- Sire, este sería un lugar idóneo para colocar uno de los portales que Pestonio tiene preparados, así en el futuro podrá volver rápidamente a este lugar a recolectar ánima. ¿Desea que lo coloque? –cuestionó mi consejero.

\- Sí –respondí.

Subí por una cuesta hasta llegar a un último puente levadizo que llevaba a la ladera en la que había estado por la mañana. De hecho había una pequeña barca con cajas de herramientas y un cofre de oro, el precio que los cazadores debían pagar por usar el atajo. Ordené a los esbirros a recoger todo.

Me disponía a regresar a Glacialia cuando escuché un zumbido a lo lejos. Al mirar a mi alrededor capté un brillo que me hizo alzar la cabeza: Varias flechas en llamas surcaban el aire sin un destino claro. Una clara señal para alguien, visible desde la ciudad. Fruncí el ceño y subí por la ladera para descubrir quién las había lanzado. Lo que vi me hizo palidecer: cientos de soldados imperiales azules marchando hacia aquí.

\- Así que estos son los refuerzos que comentaban antes –murmuró Gnarl.

\- ¿Cómo diablos han venido tan rápido?

\- Eso no importa, señor. Debemos encontrar la forma de derrotarlos o estaremos perdidos. Usted no es aún lo suficientemente poderoso como para luchar contra todos a la vez.

Hm… la última vez, cuando tenía que enfrentarme a tantos soldados a la vez solía disponer de una catapulta… excepto aquella vez en el páramo desolado, donde tuve que huir. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" –pregunté a mi padre.

"Recuerda lo que te enseñé sobre tácticas de combate. Estás más que preparado para diezmar a ese ejército."

… ya. Y dale con su actitud de resolver problemas por mí mismo sin que nadie me dijese lo que hacer. Ahora mismo no me gustaba nada de nada.

Respiré hondo y me puse a recordar las charlas sobre tácticas militares. Si recuerdo bien, cuando estabas en clara desventaja numérica debías escoger como campo de batalla un lugar que les negase dicha ventaja, como interiores o pasajes estrechos.

Me di la vuelta y volví al puente. Estos puentes serían perfectos para dicha tarea, pero eso me obligaría a estar luchando horas contra todos, y si se protegían bien con los escudos, iba a ser eterno.

No, necesitaba otra manera más rápida y eficaz. ¿Una emboscada con explosivos? Miré a mi alrededor. No, demasiado peligroso en estas montañas. Además de que me sería imposible prepararlo en tan poco tiempo para pillarlos a todos antes de que se dieran cuenta.

¿Atrincherarme en la balista a las puertas de la ciudad? No, eran demasiados y no tardarían en flanquearme al igual que hice yo.

¿Magia? … sí, a pesar de las pegas era mi mejor opción.

Subí a lo alto de la ladera y me escondí tras los árboles a la espera de que llegasen a la base de la colina en la que me encontraba, pues la distancia a la hora de lanzar conjuros era muy importante. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca activé el hechizo de la traición. Un enorme caos se formó, aunque lo que yo noté fue a velocidad alarmante que mis reservas mágicas se estaban consumiendo. Maldita sea, no sólo eran demasiados, aún estaban algo lejos también.

Sólo pude mantener el hechizo durante un minuto, pero el caos causado fue enorme: más de la mitad de los soldados habían muerto por el ataque por sorpresa, y muchos de los supervivientes seguían luchando a pesar de que ya no estaban bajo la influencia de mi conjuro.

Corrí al portal para recargarme y volví a mi posición en lo alto, desde la que relancé el hechizo. Ante el menor número de objetivos esta vez duró mucho más, y cuando acabó apenas quedaban unos 200 supervivientes malheridos y dispersos.

Llamé a los esbirros y bajé a rematarlos. Luego estuve recolectando el ánima y oro de los cadáveres mientras que los recolectores llenaban los carros y los llevaban al portal a vaciarlos. ¡Cuánto material, sí señor! Una pena que dada mi distancia mientras luchaban entre sí no se hubiesen formado demasiadas esferas de ánima. ¡Bah! Al menos había adquirido más de 300, y con la costumbre de muchos soldados de llevar consigo en todo momento entre 10 y 15 monedas para bebidas… fácilmente había acumulado de toda esta tropa más de 5000 monedas, aumentando mi fortuna actual a más de 7000, una cantidad más que decente para empezar a restaurar la Torre.

\- ¡Qué gritos! ¡Qué caos! ¡Una masacre digna de un Overlord, sí señor! –exclamó Gnarl lleno de júbilo.

"Buen trabajo" –dijo mi padre con orgullo en la voz.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi todos los cadáveres y toda la nieve manchada de sangre. Aquellos que habían liberado esferas de ánima ya se estaban descomponiendo a una velocidad pasmosa, un efecto secundario de extraer toda la energía vital de los cuerpos. No obstante el resto quedarían así por mucho tiempo, sobre todo con ayuda del frío que los preservaría, y servirían de alimento a los lobos que predominaban por la zona.

De hecho ya estaba viendo a algunos acercarse de entre los árboles. Por algún motivo respetaban enormemente a los parduzcos, y por tanto no me atacaban ni me temían.

Me di media vuelta y retrocedí hasta el portal, el cuál rellenó nuevamente mis reservas mágicas. Desde allí me teletransporté al otro portal a las afueras de la ciudad.

Al asomarme me fijé en que habían salido de la ciudad varios arqueros, unos se habían apropiado de nuevo de la balista, los demás se habían colocado escondidos y preparados para emboscarme en el camino de la excavación en cuanto volviese.

Sonriendo volví a tomar el camino largo para flanquear la balista, ya que estaba fija en el camino a la excavación también esperando por mí. Cuando llegué por detrás no se lo esperaban. Luego me acerqué y ataqué al resto por la espalda.

Volví a la excavación y usando a los lobos me hice con varias vagonetas de explosivos que usé para destruir las barricadas y abrirme paso. Una vez la zona abierta hablé con Gnarl.

\- Gnarl, dile a Pestonio que excave aquí uno de los mini-portales como los del Refugio.

\- Enseguida, sire. ¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

\- Este lugar está lleno de herramientas y materiales que supongo que serán útiles en la reconstrucción de la Torre. Aquí hay incluso una grúa. Oxidio y Pestonio son los encargados de la reconstrucción, ¿no? Que vengan y recojan lo que creen que necesitarán.

\- … excelente idea señor.

No tardó en aparecer uno de los mini-portales cerca mi posición, y de él salieron varios parduzcos, incluyendo a los mencionados.

Los dejé a lo suyo y mandé a mis esbirros a cargar (no empujar) con 3 vagonetas llenos de barriles de pólvora. Con ellas me dirigí de vuelta a la ciudad.

En el camino mandé poner una al lado de lo que parecía un derrumbamiento del que ya me había fijado antes. Al explotar encontré un nuevo tótem de esbirros, el cual los esbirros se apresuraron en cargar y llevar al portal, aumentando mi límite a 35.

Una vez a las puertas de la ciudad mandé colocar uno de los vagones. Luego dejé el otro algo apartado para cuando salieran los soldados y fui a la balista. Ordené mentalmente a los esbirros cómo colocarse y mandé una bola de fuego al vagón, provocando una explosión que destrozó la enorme puerta…. O eso creí. El portón era tan grueso que resistió la explosión (aunque no en perfectas condiciones), no obstante tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para abrirlo de par en par.

Un último batallón de soldados azules salió lentamente y se paró donde antes había estado el portón, bloqueando el paso. Nuevos arqueros se colocaron en las murallas y empezaron a disparar, sin embargo su puntería era desastrosa comparada con los anteriores. Estos eran simples ciudadanos con armas.

Usé la balista para acabar con ellos y luego para cargarme el batallón. Esperé un poco por si salían más, pero parece que no les quedaban más tropas. Fui a la entrada y recogí el oro y ánima soltados.

"Fíjate a la izquierda. Detrás de ese enorme montón de escombros hay un cristal oscuro. Necesitas explosivos para despejar el paso" –me avisó mi padre.

Miré a dónde me indicó y le agradecí el recordatorio ya que después de tanto tiempo no me acordaba. Mandé coger el vagón que había dejado atrás y lo usé para destruir los escombros y coger el cristal oscuro.

Entré propiamente en la ciudad y lo primero que vi fue a unos ciudadanos colocando y encendiendo explosivos en uno de los 2 puentes existentes. ¿Que por qué había puentes en la ciudad? Pues porque la ciudad se habían fundado alrededor de un río, el cuál en esta zona se estrechaba bastante y templaba la zona un poco comparado al resto de la región.

Unos segundos después el puente se hizo pedazos.

Me acerqué y los ciudadanos se pusieron a lanzar petardos, impidiendo que me acercase al puente a pesar de estar roto.

\- ¿Por qué os molestáis en defender al Imperio? –les pregunté activando la hebilla inhibidora.

Todos pararon, confundidos ante mis palabras.

\- No estamos defendiendo al Imperio –respondió uno de ellos-, defendemos nuestra ciudad de ti, niño-brujo.

Nuestra conversación empezó a atraer a más aldeanos que estaban escondidos cerca.

\- ¿Y por qué? Hasta yo he escuchado lo mal que trata el Imperio a los 'ciudadanos de segunda', prácticamente sois esclavos. ¿No deberías estar contentos de que alguien haya venido a conquistar la ciudad y a expulsarlos?

\- Es mejor esclavizados y vivos que descansados y muertos.

\- ¿Muertos? ¿Quién os va a matar?

\- ¡Tú, maldito idiota! –exclamó algo desquiciado ante mi actitud inocente-. ¡Eres el niño-brujo, una malvada criatura mágica! ¡Has venido a vengarte!

\- ¿Así que soy el malo? ¿Por ser una criatura mágica?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Por qué crees que te tratábamos mal cuando eras pequeño o te echábamos a ti la culpa de las trastadas que eran obvio que causaban nuestros hijos al ser tú demasiado patético y estúpido? ¡Eres una criatura mágica, eso te convierte automáticamente en el malo!

Muchos de los aldeanos a su alrededor le miraban con cara de no creer lo que estaba diciendo. Los demás asentían totalmente de acuerdo. Dándome cuenta del ambiente causado, lancé el hechizo de sumisión.

\- Si realmente pensáis que soy el malo y que voy a mataros a todos, venid a enfrenarme. Si por el contrario no estáis de acuerdo con sus palabras, si no creéis que yo pueda ser peor que el imperio, o al menos estéis dispuestos a esperar y ver, avisad a los demás y volver a vuestras casas. Después de todo ya no quedan apenas defensores, la ciudad está casi tomada.

Me aparté hasta estar fuera de vista y paré el hechizo. Rápidamente muchos de los presentes salieron corriendo y entraron en las casas, los demás o me buscaban a mí con la mirada o fueron a buscar a más gente.

Mi objetivo era llegar al cabildo y encarar a Borius, pero antes de eso debía eliminar las 2 estatuas que simbolizaban su estatus de gobernador y control sobre la ciudad: la que estaba encima del templo, en lo alto de la ciudad, y la que estaba encima del propio cabildo, que era el edificio principal, la residencia del gobernador y edificio de gobierno y daba a la gran plaza de la ciudad. Desde cualquier punto de Glacialia eran visibles una de las dos estatuas, por lo que mientras estuvieran intactas nadie dudaría del control del Imperio en la ciudad.

Así que tomé el camino de la izquierda y empecé a subir a la parte más alta de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el pequeño templo exterior, el cual no era más que una pequeña estructura circular abierta sin paredes, sólo columnas que soportaban el techo sobre el que estaba la estatua. Y en mitad del templo había una fuente de agua. Desconocía la razón por la que le llamaban templo.

Algún que otro aldeano me atacó con petardos, provocando que algunos parduzcos empezasen a arder y morir. Me deshice de ellos con los bermejos, inmunes a la estratagema mientras mantenía al resto de parduzcos a mi espalda. A mitad de camino Pestonio colocó nuevos portales de esbirros, permitiendo que pudiese reemplazar las pérdidas sufridas.

Una vez arriba vi el templo y empecé a rodear la zona para llegar a la entrada, que estaba al fondo. Justo al lado había un ascenso al que, al verme, montaron enseguida 1 soldado y 2 personas que reconocí de inmediato: Borius y mi querida Kelda, la cual sonrió ante mi llegada. Varios soldados que estaban escoltándolos vinieron a atacarme.

\- ¿Crees que tienes la más mínima posibilidad? –exclamó Borius con cierto nerviosismo al verme matar rápidamente a su escolta-. Los refuerzos que pedí de Frigus Portus están a punto de llegar. Son especialistas del emperador entrenados para contener a criaturas mágicas como tú.

Al lidiar con el último de los soldados Borius ordenó activar el ascensor y empezó a bajar hacia la calle que daba a su cabildo. Al poco de bajarse vi como alguien se teletransportó delante de él, otra figura que recordaba perfectamente: Marius.

\- ¡Marius! –exclamó Borius-. Hermano, ¿se puede saber de dónde sales tú ahora?

\- Hermano… el emperador Solarius está muy preocupado porque has dejado que un ser mágico asaltase Glacialia.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la enorme plataforma sobre la plaza a las puertas del cabildo, con Kelda liderando la marcha.

\- La situación está absolutamente controlada, Marius. Esta mañana, en cuanto descubrimos por fin la ubicación del Refugio, mandé llamar a una cohorte a Frigus Portus que se encargarían de llevar a los capturados al circo. Al enterarme del ataque he enviado a otro mensajero explicando la situación y vienen preparados. Ya han enviado la señal de que han desembarcado en los embarcaderos de las tierras de caza. Están por llegar y ocuparse del problema.

\- Mas les vale. Fuiste enviado para demostrar tus dotes de gobernador. ¡Demuestra que tras toda esa grasa hay un hombre valiente!

\- No lo hay –respondió Kelda con cierto descaro-. Es grasa, solamente eso.

La distancia me impidió seguir escuchando, pero sí que pude apreciar su hermoso cuerpo. Pronto ella estaría de nuevo a mi lado.

\- ¡Espabile, señor! –exclamó Gnarl-. Es hora de demostrar a Glacialia que ha llegado una nueva raza de maldad. Destroce la estatua de ese ser arrogante y demuestre a esos aldeanos lo que vale un Overlord.

Entré a la zona del templo y otra docena de soldados vino a atacarme. No supusieron mayor problema y pronto ordené a los parduzcos que destrozasen las columnas del templo. Al hacerlo el techo se desplomó y la estatua cayó, pero no sufrió muchos daños.

Me acerqué al borde desde el que se veía toda la ciudad y miré hacia abajo. Justamente la posición del templo era sobre el segundo puente de la ciudad, el cual los soldados habían cubierto con una barricada de piedra. Les ordené a los esbirros que empujasen la estatua para que se diese la vuelta y cayese sobre la barricada, al hacerlo ambos quedaron destrozados.

Me dispuse a bajar nuevamente el camino de subida hasta llegar al puente ahora 'despejado' (pues aún estaba lleno de piedras y escombros, no obstante ya podía pasar). Más soldados se fueron cruzando en mi camino, pero no parecían ser suficientes como para formar otra falange. Debían de ser los supervivientes del Refugio.

Crucé el puente y llegué a la calle en la que estaba el ascensor, no obstante no pude ir a la calle del cabildo porque una enorme puerta de rejas me cortaba el paso. Con la magia que sabía para reforzar mi arma podría cortar el cierre metálico como si fuese mantequilla, pero mirando hacia la estatua sobre el cabildo noté que era accesible por el otro lado, por lo que bajé por las escaleras hacia la plaza.

\- Al emperador esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia –escuché que comentó Marius desde la plataforma.

\- ¡Contenedlo! –exclamó Borius a los soldados que me esperaban-. Los refuerzos están por llegar.

\- De verdad Borius, creía que serías capaz de gobernar una ciudad minúscula.

\- ¡Esta es mi ciudad y no he invitado a demonios!

Crucé la plaza ignorando a algunos aldeanos que se encontraban allí pero que se apartaron de mi camino, y llegué a la calle del otro lado, en donde recibí un tiro de balista. Reculé un poco, adolorido por el golpe, pero mi armadura me protegió bien. Me cubrí con el escudo y avancé hacia las escaleras. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca mandé a los esbirros a por los soldados allí apostados mientras que yo lancé una bola de fuego al operario de la balista.

Seguí subiendo escaleras de la estructura de madera que habían colocado para llegar a la estatua. Al hacerlo volví a escuchar a los hermanos discutiendo abajo.

\- Has sido tú el que me ha enviado aquí, ¿verdad?

\- No sé a qué te refieres, Borius.

\- ¡Has sido tú, sólo porque yo era el preferido de Solarius!

\- Idiota seboso. No me extraña que mamá se fuera.

\- No metas a mamá en esto. ¡Hala, ya no te hablo más!

\- Vale.

\- ¡Vale!

Para romper la estatua mandé a los esbirros que la empujasen y tirasen a la plataforma de abajo. Ésta cayó sobre Borius, aunque con toda la suerte de que no le hizo puré en el acto. Eso sí, algunos huesos le tenía que haber roto. Empezó a chillar de dolor.

Al final de la plataforma en la que estaba un pequeño ascensor subió con los últimos soldados que habían subido a atacarme. Los liquidé y bajé.

\- Mornenion, ¿de verdad eres tú? –cuestionó Kelda con tono algo incrédulo pero alegre al mismo tiempo, fingiendo tal y como le había pedido la última vez que hablamos-. ¡Has vuelto! Sácame de aquí antes de que…

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! –interrumpió Marius dirigiéndose a mí e ignorando a Kelda-. ¡Has insultado al emperador, y a mi familia! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, te lo advierto!

Dicho eso se marchó nuevamente teletransportándose de forma bastante llamativa, emitiendo luces azuladas.

\- Se supone que el Imperio condena la magia –comentó Gnarl-, pero eso me ha parecido bastante mágico.

Una vez abajo me acerqué a la estatua llena de grietas y al gobernador quejica.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Sácame de aquí, esclava! ¡Sácame ya! –ordenó éste entre sus lamentos.

\- Ni lo sueñes. Pareces una ballena en estado. ¡Puaj!

Canalicé mi magia en mi sable y ataqué con ella la estatua, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

\- ¡Señor! ¿Qué va a hacer ahora con esta bola de sebo? –me cuestionó Gnarl.

Yo sabía lo que iba a hacer. Algo que mi padre había estado esperando años. Preparé el escudo y con mi arma le corté la cabeza. De su cuerpo salió una gran y visible cantidad de energía maligna que rápidamente fue hacia la gema del escudo.

\- Eso que ha absorbido es maldad concentrada, sire –explicó Gnarl malinterpretando el hecho de que fuera hacia mí-. Se acumula en todo aquel que es especialmente cruel y corrupto. Toda esa energía oscura aumentará su poder, ¡buen trabajo!

Mandé a los esbirros que recogiesen las esferas de ánima que también había liberado (y con lo gordo que era habían sido unas cuantas) y me acerqué al cabildo. Entré y Pestonio colocó un portal de esbirros especialmente preparado para la conquista, éste invocaría a 50 parduzcos ya preparados con vestimentas de guardias. Ellos impondrían mi orden y patrullarían la ciudad. El portal era especial en el sentido en el que invocaría de forma automática a nuevos esbirros en caso de morir alguno de los 50 actuales.

Salí y escuché el sonido de un portal saliendo del suelo. Girándome vi que había salido muy cerca, destrozando una de las casas cercanas al cabildo (y una estatua de Solarius) en la que, hasta ahora, habían residido los soldados imperiales. A continuación me asomé a la plaza donde algunos de los aldeanos habían sido testigos de todo.

\- ¡Esparcid la noticia! ¡He expulsado al Imperio y conquistado la ciudad! ¡Ahora Glacialia está bajo el dominio del Overlord!

\- Eh… señor –dijo uno de ellos con mucho nerviosismo-. ¿Y las tropas imperiales que el gobernador Borius dijo que estaban de camino?

\- Ya me ocupé de ellas antes de entrar a la ciudad. ¡Ahora avisad a todos! ¡E informarles de que mañana a mediodía han de venir aquí a la plaza, donde explicaré lo que pasará aquí a partir de ahora!

Con ello dicho me alejé del borde y fui a junto de Kelda, quien me estaba esperando. Vi en sus ojos la alegría, pero se estaba conteniendo porque sabía lo importante que era para mí este plan.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ver partes del mundo que no tengan nieve –empezó a caminar conmigo hacia el portal, y añadió en un tono sensual-. ¿Qué tal si tú y yo volvemos a… _intimar_?

\- Me encantará mostrarte lugares más… _cálidos_ –fue mi respuesta antes de meternos juntos en el portal.


End file.
